Luz en la oscuridad
by rika askaura
Summary: me borraron la historia T.T.... pero volví jajajaja u, no le presten atencion al titulo, descubran como Kai empieza a sentirse diferente luego de una visita inesperada en la casa de Tyson. --KAIxoC-- reixoc brooklynxoc talaxoc
1. Chapter 1

La luz de la oscuridad

Capitulo 1:

Todo empezó una noche de invierno, estaban todos reunidos en la casa de Tyson, hacía mucho que no se veían luego del "campeonato" que habían tenido contra los Bega-bladers

Era una noche muy tranquila, ya todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, bueno, casi todos

sueño de Kai

Kai se encontraba corriendo rápidamente, estaba en un lugar que no conocía, no veía a nadie mas

_por que corro?... acaso estoy, huyendo de algo?-_ Kai bajo un poco la velocidad y volteó hacia atrás, pudo distinguir como una gran sombra negra en el cielo lo estaba persiguiendo. El bicolor volvió la mirada para adelante y tomo velocidad otra vez.

_que era esa cosa?... se me hace familiar pero..._- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por casi llevarse por delante a una persona que estaba tirada en el piso. El se arrodillo al lado de esta y la tomo entre sus brazos, aunque estaba todo oscuro, pudo ver que se trataba de una chica.

_oye, despierta!...vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo_- la sombra negra se acercaba cada vez mas, estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre ellos, pero repentinamente la joven que estaba en sus brazos abrió los ojos, Kai pudo notar que eran de un color rojo intenso, como el fuego. Con unos movimientos de sus manos, ella pudo echar hacia atrás esa sombra, pero luego volvió a desvanecerse sobre el suelo, el tomo entre sus brazos nuevamente, y echo a correr

_oye, por que corremos?_- le pregunta al ver que estaba consiente

… - la joven no respondido absolutamente nada

_responde!_

Se detuvieron en seco al ver que su camino se terminaba, a unos pasos de ellos

había una enrome caída hacia abajo (algo así como un acantilado, pero no tan alto), voltearon hacia atrás, esa sombra aun los perseguía y los estaba alcanzando nuevamente.

Kai no tuvo otra opinión, y salto con ella.

fin del sueño ( o pesadilla) de Kai

ah!- Kai se levanta de golpe, estaba sentado sobre su cama- ... que... que fue eso?- pensaba mientras se recomponía de todo lo sucedido- solo fue... un sueño...

al calmarse, volvió a acostarse para seguir durmiendo...

a la mañana siguiente...

despierta Tyson, Daichi!- ya todos estaban despiertos menos ellos dos.

Hilary estaba completamente furiosa, ya no sabía que hacer

permíteme Hilary- dice con todo respeto Ray mientras se acercaba a ellos y les susurraba- oigan chicos, el desayuno ya esta listo

que!- gritan ambos al mismo tiempo asustando a los demás

ustedes dos no tiene remedio- suspira kenny

una vez en el comedor, todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente, en silencio, hasta que se escucha el teléfono a lo lejos

yo contesto!- se oye la voz de Heero al otro lado de la casa

al terminar de hablar por teléfono se dirige a donde están los demás

oigan muchachos, vamos atener a una persona mas aquí

otra mas, a quien?- pregunta Max curiosamente

es Hikari

Hikari?- nadie sabía quien era excepto el y su hermano

de verdad? Hikari vendrá a vernos!- Tyson estaba bastante contento.

pueden decirnos quien es ella pregunta curiosamente Ray

es una amiga de la infancia, hace ya dos años que no la vemos

es cierto, llegara hoy al mediodía

ya quiero conocerla- sonríe el chino.

oigan, a propósito... donde esta Kai?

no lo se

su blade tampoco esta, debe haber ido a entrenar

acaso es lo único que sabe hacer?- pregunta Daichi

un poco después...

bien a que todos terminaron de desayunar... ahora vayan a entrenar!

nooooooo!- Tyson y Daichi son los primeros en quejarse

tienen algún problema ¬¬

ejejeje... no u

todos salieron a correr un poco para después practicar un poco.

Mas tarde, ya llegando al mediodía, todos volvieron a casa de Tyson completamente exhaustos

lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue echarse sobre los sofá que había en la sala

que poca resistencia física tienen, que vergüenza me dan...- los regaña Hilary

me gustaría ver como haces el entrenamiento tu también

dijiste algo Tyson?- pregunta algo alterada la castaña con una mirada algo demoníaca...

eh, no nada...

en ese instante suena el timbre de la casa. Heero va a atender

Heero! Holaaa, como has estado tanto tiempo!- a lo lejos se escucha la vos

de una joven

Hikari! Hola- Hikari le da un fuerte abrazo luego se dirige a la sala donde están

todos los demás

Tysooon!- grita y lo saluda de la misma forma que a su hermano

tanto tiempo!

ah... hola, disculpen mi griterío- saluda cordialmente a los demás invitados de la casa- soy Hikari, pero pueden llamarme Kari- se presenta con una gran sonrisa

al contrario es un gusto conocerte, soy Hilary- dice Hilary amablemente

hola preciosa- saluda Daichi

mi nombre es Ray, bienvenida

kenny, mucho gusto...

Max...

bien esta es la descripción de Hikari "Kari"

morocha de cabello lacio hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros

ojos rojos

tiene la misma altura que Ray

es una chica bastante simpática, pero cuando la hacen enojar, el mundo tiembla (jajaja)

su blade es negro y plateado. (la bestia beat ya van a saber quien es mas adelante)

al terminar de presentarse...

oye Tyson, estoy algo cansada, puedes decirme donde puedo dormir un poco?

si, tu habitación aun no esta lista, pero puedes dormir en la nuestra- abre la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos- elige donde dormir, luego arreglaremos tu habitación

bien gracias...

ya pasada un poco la tarde, Kai regresa al a casa

oye viejo, al fin llegas, donde has estado?

eso no te importa- Kai se dirige directamente el comedor para tomarse un vaso de agua

vamos, dime donde has estado

no te incumbe

por favor

maldición, deja de molestarme Tyson, me voy a entrenar!

otra vez? Que acaso nunca te cansas?- pregunta Daichi, pero luego se calla de inmediato al ver la forma en la que Kai le había dirigido la mirada

que le pasa?- pregunta Max algo extrañado

todo indica que no tuvo un buen día- responde Ray

kai se dirige a la sala de entrenamiento, lanza su blade y comienza a entrenar

Entretanto, con tanto griterío Hikari había despertado. Se cambió y se fue donde estaban los demás

que paso?- pregunta curiosamente

llego el antipático de la casa!- grita Tyson apropósito para lograr que Kai lo escuche

te oí Tyson!- grita desde el otro lado de la casa

viejo, estas frito...- le dice al oído Daichi

claro que no, el es uno de esos que presumen y a la hora de la hora mejor salen corriendo!

voy a hacerte pedazos !- kai se dirige a la sala donde estaban los demás con Dranzer en las manos, pero al ver a la joven nueva, se calma y vuelve a su entrenamiento.

que le pasa. Realmente esta muy raro...- Ray se le quedo mirando a Hikari y luego sonrió

acaso le caigo mal?- pregunta algo preocupada

no, el es así con toda la gente- le sonríe el joven de ojos dorados

que chico extraño...

oye, que es eso?- pregunta curioso Tyson

que cosa, aah! Es mi blade

que? Eres beyluchadora, pero desde cuando, la ultima vez que te vi no lo eras

las cosas cambian- contesta con una sonrisa algo melancólica en su rostro.

eres buena? - pregunta intrigado Ray

eso no lo se, depende de los demás

yo creo que es bastante buena como para estar en su equipo- dice el abuelo de Tyson apareciendo de la nada.

abuelo, que haces aquí?

por que no se lo demuestras kari?

esta bien...

todos se dirigen a la sala de entrenamientos, ahí estaba kai, entrenando sin descanso alguno, luego de convencerlo para que le deje el camino libre a Hikari, esta tomo su blade y comenzó con unas pruebas que le impuso Heero.

Luego de destrozar a unos 20 beyblades en menos de un minuto, llamo la atención de kai (increíble OO)

eres muy buena Kari- dice Max bastante asombrado

que opinas kai?- pregunta Ray

que cualquiera puede hacer eso... si tanto quieres demostrar que eres buena, lucha contra mi.

Todos se asombraron por el desafío de Kai, eso quería decir, que ella era lo bastante buena como para llamar la atención de el...

esta bien...- responde algo insegura

bien, ya todos estaba alrededor del plato, ya iniciada la batalla ambos lanzan sus blades

terminare esto rápidamente, ataca Dranzer!- el blade de Kai salió disparado hacia el de Kari e impacto con todas sus fuerzas, pero al parecer, no recibió daño alguno- no puede ser

esa defensa, la eh visto en alguna parte- susurraba Heero por lo bajo

la pelea iba algo empatada, Hikari era mas buena de lo que aparentaba, kai decidió terminar de una buena vez, e invoco a Dranzer.

La bestia beat, se dirigía directamente al blade de ella rodeada de fuego...

tu bestia beat se parece mucho a la mía- dice ella sonriente

que?- pregunta Kai algo confundido por las palabras de la joven

ya lo veras... vamos... ataca Black Dranzer!- exclama mientras una enorme ave negra salía de su blade

no puede ser...- murmura kai con una cara de sorpresa- Dranzer!

Ambos blade chocaron entre si, saliendo disparados del plato al instante...

Kai toma al suyo en sus manos, y luego le dirige una mirada amenazadora a Hikari, haciendo que esta se intimide. El bicolor se acerca a ella y la toma por los hombros bruscamente, arrojándola contra la pared

dime como conseguiste a Black Dranzer

la joven estaba tan asustada que no puedo articular palabra alguna

dímelo!

cálmate Kai, la estas asustando

no me importa, tengo que saberlo!

... mis padres me lo dieron... antes de... morir...- respondió con unas lagrimas en

sus ojos

kai la soltó de inmediato mirándola algo sorprendido. Se da media vuelta y sale de la sala.

Hikari cae de rodillas al piso, echándose a llorar.

ya todo estar bien, el es así, no debes ponerte mal por ello- dice Tyson tratando de animar a su amiga

iré a hablar con kai- dice Ray, saliendo también de la sala y dirigiendo a donde estaba este... estaba afuera en el patio, sentado mirando hacia ningún lugar en especial.

oye Kai...

déjame en paz...

deberías disculparte con ella, además, kari no tiene la culpa, no sabe la relación que tenías con Black Dranzer...

se veía diferente...

que?

era mas parecido a mi Dranzer, solo que negro y plateado...

es verdad, no tiene el mismo aspecto que antes...

Kai se levanta estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Hilary se pone frente a el

no señor, no te iras de aquí hasta que te disculpes

ya, lo haré, pero no me molesten mas...

ya era de noche, estaban todos adentro sentados en la mesa, cenando... un

silencio reinaba en el comedor...

al terminar Ray, Max y Hilary fueron a alquilar una película

alquilemos una que le guste a Kai, quizás se le pase el mal humor- dice Hilary

estoy de acuerdo- accede Max

ya eran las 11 de la noche, todos estaban en la sala frente a la tv

oye Kai ven aquí, alquilamos una de tus preferidas

kai se sienta detrás de todo

cual alquilaron?- Pregunta curiosamente Daichi

X-men 2- responde Ray (hagan de cuenta que si le gusta a Kai si, es que, no se me ocurrió otra --u)

bromean es una de mis preferidas también!- exclama Kari

Todos empezaron a ver la película, algunos se quedaron dormidos, como el caso de Daichi, que no dejaba escuchar a los demás con sus ronquidos

Al terminar todos se fueron a dormir. Hilary y Hikari se habían preparado una habitación para ellas solas.

Ya era tarde todos dormían, pero... a Kai no se lo veía durmiendo muy bien

_...Se detuvieron en seco al ver que su camino se terminaba, a unos pasos de ellos había una enrome caída hacia abajo, voltearon hacia atrás, esa sombra aun los perseguía y los estaba alcanzando nuevamente._

_Kai no tuvo otra opinión, y salto con ella._

ah!... otra vez?...- Kai se sentó sobre la cama- por que?... tuve ese sueño otra vez...?

el joven de ojos violetas decide tomar un poco de aire fresco, se pone una camisa blanca (dormía solo con pantalones negros... ¬) se moja un poco la cara y se dirige al patio.

Se sube sobre la rama un árbol del patio de la casa, y recuesta su espalda contra el tronco de este. Sube su mirada y se dedica a mirar el manto azul de la noche...

_-"por que sigo soñando eso... no lo entiendo... aunque esa sombra negra se me hace muy familiar aun no logro distinguirla"- _el bicolor no podía dejar de pensar en ello. De repente oyó un sonido detrás de el- quien anda ahí?- pregunta de una forma amenazante, pero luego logra distinguir la silueta de la amiga de Tyson-...

ah, eres tu...

disculpa si te incomode... me voy...

esta bien, no te vallas... puedes subir un minuto, necesito hablarte de algo...

la joven algo sorprendida asiente y sube hasta la rama donde estaba Kai con ayuda de este.

Por un instante se quedaron viendo a los ojos...

_"... esa mirada... yo la conozco..."_- pensaba el al ver esos ojos rojos...

luego de aterrizar a la realidad, kai le da un ultimo empujón para que pudiera

subirse y sentarse al lado suyo

necesitas... algo?- pregunta la joven algo incómoda recordando lo que había ocurrido anteriormente luego de la batalla.

quería... disculparme por lo de esta tarde... solo eso

no, fue mi culpa por no haber explicado bien...

Kai se sorprende por las palabras de la joven de cabello negro

veras... hace dos años mis padres trabajaban en una abadía, eran científicos, experimentaban con bestias beat, su jefe quería tener la bestia beat mas poderosa... ellos trabajaron en ese proyecto, pero al darse cuenta de los planes de su superior, al ver lo que había echo al darle ese blade a un niño... no recuerdo su nombre... pero se que su apellido era Hiwatari... se revelaron ante el y robaron la robaron y huyeron, recuerdo que era el día de mi cumpleaños, me tomaron de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo... pero ellos ya nos habían alcanzado, mi padre me dio el blade "cuídalo, ahora es tuyo" me dijo, y luego me empujaron hacia un río... luego de eso no recuerdo nada mas... solo que una amable señora me encontró y me cuido como si fuera su nieta... le debo mucho...

unas lagrimas volvieron a asomarse en el rostro de ella al recordar lo sucedido

toma- Kai le entrega un pañuelo

...gracias...

... tienes que saber algo, ese chico que uso a Black Dranzer hace dos años... era yo

que?... pero

eso pasa por no presentarse bien... no lo crees?- sonríe irónicamente-... soy Kai Hiwatari..

ahora entiendo...

kai salta del árbol

a donde vas?

... a dormir

el bicolor desaparece detrás de la puerta, la joven lo imita, salta también y se va a su habitación...

continuara...

Siii! Que les pareció eh? Bastante bien para ser el primer cap? O al menos eso pienso yo u. espero que también les aya gustado. Espero sus reviews hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

La luz de la oscuridad.

Capitulo 2:

Al dia siguiente la mayoría se levanta temprano, a excepción de Hikari que había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde...

Como siempre Kai había desaparecido con su Dranzer.

por que nos despiertan tan temprano?- pregunta Tyson algo adormilado

tengo una noticia que darles- le contesta Heero

cual es?- pregunta Daichi

esta misma tarde partiremos hacia las montañas, iremos a entrenar un poco, no

nos vendría nada mal...

estas bromeando, genial!- exclama Max

iré a preparar mis cosas- Ray se levanta con entusiasmo

yo igual- lo imita Kenny

todos se van de la sala menos Tyson, aun seguía allí

que te pasa Tyson?- pregunta su hermano

sin desayuno n o hay fuerzas

aaah!... eres un caso perdido uu

un poco mas tarde ya estaban todos preparados con sus mochilas, incluso Kai, al que Ray y Max encontraron mientras iban por unas compras asignadas por Hilary

Hikari no vendrá?- pregunta Hilary

si, que aun no se ah despertado?

no, ha tenido una mala noche

iré a despertarla- dice Ray mientras entra en su habitación.

Ella estaba durmiendo boca abajo, toda despeinada, Hilary sin duda no había mentido cuando dijo que no había tenido una buena noche

oye... Kari... despierta- la llama al oído mientras la zamarrea un poco

mmm... déjame dormir 5 minutos mas...

lo haría pero... dentro de media hora salimos de viaje...

ah... QUE! Y AHORA ME LO DICES!- Hikari salta de inmediato sobre la cama sorprendiendo a Ray.

tranquila u

esta bien, ya estaré con ustedes, ahora si me permites, voy a cambiarme y preparar las cosas.

ok

Ray sale de la habitación

problema resuelto...

a la media hora ya estaban todos sobre el autobús que los llevaría a su destino final

yo quiero atrás de todo! Es mas divertido- grita Daichi mientras va corriendo a sentarse detrás de todos los demás asientos

pues en ese caso, yo quiero al lado de la ventanilla- dice con toda tranquilidad

Hikari mientras se sienta en el lugar ya dicho.

Una vez que ya todos se organizaron, el autobús se puso en marcha...

Casi todos se habían quedado dormidos, menos Hikari, quien estaba fascinada por el paisaje, Kai que estaba a su lado, y Ray y Hilary que los miraban desde otro asiento mas apartado al de ellos.

que hermoso paisaje, y esas montañas... que suerte que Heero decidió entrenar en un lugar como este!

Kai la miraba de reojo

no hagas tanto escándalo, despertaras a los demás, y no estoy de humor para soportar a Tyson

por que no te relajas un poco y aprecias un poco el paisaje

El bicolor se calla, cruza sus brazos y cierra sus ojos.

A todo esto, a Hikari no le hacía mucha gracia que kai la ignorara por completo.

Así que, se levanto de su asiento y empujo a este contra la ventanilla.

oye! que haces?

mira

no quiero!

que no te cansas de estar todo el tiempo malhumorado?

es no es de tu incumbencia

si que lo es!

...- kai no responde, para que seguir discutiendo por algo sin sentido? Por supuesto que a Hikari no le gustan que la dejen con la palabra en la boca

mira, ya me canse, has lo que quieras si, pero yo solo quería que disfrutaras de todo esto...

Kai solo la miro y le sonrió irónicamente, a lo cual Hikari solo se sentó y siguió observando hacia afuera

Un poco mas atrás del autobús Ray y Hilary estaba hablando algo entusiasmados

yo creo que se ven bien juntos...

es cierto- ambos sonríen

es raro que una joven como ella aya entablado una conversación con el, y mas aun si solo se conocieron hace apenas 6 días- dice pensativa Hilary ( olvide mencionar que habían pasado muchos días u)

tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar.

Ya casi llegando a la casa en donde se iban a quedar, Kai se despierta por un movimiento brusco de autobús, pero al parece nadie lo sintió. Observó hacia fuera, estaba nevando, pero al hacerlo había notado un pequeño detalle.

Hikari se había quedado dormida, estaba apoyada en su hombro, con su rostro ligeramente cubierto de sus negros cabellos y con un rostro inocente

Kai retrocede al ver que estaba demasiado cerca de ella, se sonroja un poco.

"q- que me pasa, nunca había sentido... algo así"- piensa mientras mira hacia otro lado para evitar el rostro de la joven.

vaya ,el gran Kai se sonroja por primeras vez en su vida?- le pregunta Tyson apareciendo de la nada

cállate Tyson

y ahora se pone nervioso- le contesta con un tono de burla

te dije que te callaras!- responde a medio grito haciendo que los demás que estaban durmiendo se despertaran

ya déjalo si sabes lo que te conviene- ­ dice Hilary también molesta con el por haber provocado a Kai y hacer que este gritara para despertarla.

miren, ya llegamos- informa Heero sin darle mucha importancia a la discusión.

genial!- Max se levanta y toma sus cosas.

Todos bajan con sus bolsos y se dirigen a la casa que estaba en frente de ellos

Al entrar ordenan todas sus cosas en las habitaciones asignadas y se reúnen en la sala

bien, ya que es algo tarde, pueden tomarse el resto del día libres, mañana comenzaremos a entrena.

si!

genial!

Todos salen afuera para jugar un poco con la nieve. Kai solo se apoya en el tronco de un árbol con su típica pose

Los demás estaba jugando con bolas de nieve, pero accidentalmente, Kari no apunto bien y...

cuidado Kai!

El solo logro abrirlo los ojos para que luego a nieve impactara sobre su rostro

lo siento- murmura muy bajo, algo apenada, dirigiéndose a kai quien se había sacado la nieve del rostro con la mano.- no fu mi intención...

Hiwatari solo la mira y se vuelve para la casa.

se habrá enojado con migo?

no lo creo, es solo que no esta acostumbrado a estas cosas.- responde Ray

a la noche todos se reúnen para cenar, estaban exhaustos por todo lo que habían echo esa tarde.

Luego de cenar, su fueron a dormir esta vez, las habitaciones estaban distribuidas de a tres, menos una de a dos, la cual estaba ocupada por las chicas.

estoy muerta...

yo también, ya era hora de que nos vayamos a dormir

si, mas aun que mañana debemos entrenar.

no me lo recuerdes, habrá que levantarse temprano...

todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, pero kai... aun no lo entendía, ese sueño seguía acosándolo noche tras noche, y aun no entendía por que.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron si quejas algunas, desayunaron y prepararon sus cosas para entrenar.

Ya todos con sus blades en las manos se fueron caminando, guiados por Heero hasta el lugar del entrenamiento.

Una ve ahí, comenzaron las beybatallas unas tras otra, parecía que nadie se dejaría ganar

En una de esas peleas, en la que se enfrentaban Hikari y Max, ambos blades salen disparados, pero el de la chica accidentalmente, sale hacia afuera

genial, lo único que faltaba- decía mientras tomaba su abrigo y se dirigía a buscarlo.

Los demás la siguieron para ayudarla.

Balck Dranzer... donde estas?...- Kari esfuerza un poco mas la vista hasta que logra ver un destello plateado entre la nieve- ahí estas...

salta una cerca que indicaba el final del camino, toma su blade entre sus manos, pero cuando esta da la vuelta la nieve que estaba debajo de ella se desintegra y cae. Kai logra alcanzar su mano para evitar que caiga, pero un fuerte viento apareció de la nada botándolo a los dos hacia abajo

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

La luz de la oscuridad:

Capitulo 3:

aaaaaaah!- el grito de Hikari fue lo ultimo que escucharon los demás jóvenes

todos estaban demasiado preocupados, sin saber que hacer, bajaron la montaña para buscarlos, pero ninguno los encontró.

que haremos?- pregunta con voz preocupada Hilary, ya un poco exhausta por caminar tanto

dentro de poco anochecerá, lo mejor será volver... mañana seguiremos buscándolos...- ordena Heero

si, pero...- reprocha Tyson

estarán bien... no te preocupes...- confía Ray tranquilamente

ya mas lejos de ese lugar, Kari se recomponía de su caída

que paso...- se pregunta en voz alta algo mareada- caí desde muy alto- dice mirando hacia arriba- como puede ser que no me aya pasado nada?

de repente la joven de ojos rojos escucha un pequeño quejido desde abajo

KAI!... e-estas bien?- pregunta la verlo debajo de ella bastante lastimado- perdóname!... debo ser pesada- dice retirándose rápidamente de encima de el

no me paso nada, la nieve amortiguó el impacto... lo importante es que no te paso nada a ti

quieres decir, que hiciste eso para que no me lastimara... que dulce de tu parte- dice poniéndole una sonrisa entre picara y dulce la cual el joven se la queda mirando durante unos segundos

no quería soportar los quejidos que darías si te hubieras lastimado- dice volteando su rostro hacia otro lado...

si claro...- sonríe

kai se levanta sin problema alguno, pero siente un gran dolor en su brazo izquierdo, mira el lugar del dolor, en su camisa se transparentaba una gran mancha roja

... genial...

déjame ver esa herida- pide Kari aún arrodillada sobre la nieve...

kai se da media vuelta en señal de negación

...vamos...

que?... pero, a donde?

ya es tarde, hay que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, mañana buscaremos el camino de regreso a la pensión...

s-si...- responde algo intimidada por la vos fría del joven bicolor.

Kai se adelanta un poco, pero luego se detiene al ver que la joven no lo seguía

que heces aún ahí sentada?

ya... ya voy- trata de levantarse, pero su tobillo no se lo permite y cae. Kai se vuelve hacia ella

te lastimaste?

no... estoy bien... adelántate, yo te sigo luego- dice tomando su tobillo entre sus manos para aliviar un poco el dolor

kai se pone de espaldas a ella

que haces?

sube- le ordena

Kai carga a Hikari durante un largo tiempo, ambos buscan algún lugar para pasar la noche.

Un silencio arrulla al lugar

no estas cansado de llevarme?- pregunta con una voz cansada rompiendo el silencio

...no- responde cortante

pues... yo si estoy cansado, y eso que tu me llevas...- ríe un poco

Kari suspira ante su intento fallido de entablar una conversación con el

Al poco tiempo, el solo movimiento que kai produce al caminar fue durmiéndola, inconscientemente abraza al joven por el cuello para evitar caerse y apoya su cabeza en el hombro derecho de este.

Por un momento, el joven de ojos violetas sintió un pequeño revoltijo en su estómago, se tensó un poco al sentir la respiración de Hikari en su cuello.

Luego de un tiempo vuelve a despertar...

Encuentran una pequeña cueva con la entrada algo cubierta por la nieve

que te parece?- le pregunta ella sorprendiéndolo un poco, ya que el pensaba que aun seguía dormida

Kai solo se da la vuelta y entra. Toma a la chica entre sus brazos y la ayuda a sentarse

gracias

el joven no responde, se da la vuelta y vuelve a salir

a-adonde vas?

a buscar algo para hacer fuego...- al responder esto deja a la joven completamente sola...

_"por que me pasa esto a mi?...-_ piensa-_ y lo peor de todo, debía ser el con quien me caí... nunca me habla... parece que le caigo mal... o quizás no... Ray me dijo que era su forma de ser... me gustaría saber por que es así..."_- sigue divagando en su mente, pero luego se detiene al recordar el rostro del joven detalladamente... un leve sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas en ese instante- pero en que estoy pensando!... que me pasa?- se pregunta algo confundida en voz alta con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas.

Al poco tiempo Kai regresa con un poco de madera en sus manos... pero se intriga al ver la forma en la que la joven le dedicaba la mirada

por que me miras así?- pregunta haciendo que esta se apene y voltee hacia otro lado algo sonrojada

ella no responde, Kai no le da mucha importancia, deja las maderas sobre el piso y enciende fuego con ayuda de Dranzer para luego sentarse en la parte mas alejada de ella.

La pequeña cueva se ilumina. Hikari vuelve su vista al joven, recuerda la herida en su brazo izquierdo

oye... déjame ver ese brazo...

...- no le responde

por que me tratas así?- le pregunta logrando acatar la atención del joven

ella se acerca un poco a el ayudándose con los brazos.

Kai sigue con su silencio, se quita sus zapatillas que estaban húmedas por haber caminado en la nieve y las pone cerca del fuego. Igual hace con la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, así se queda con su musculosa negra (¬)

Kari se sigue acercando hasta llegar a su lado, toma su brazo y lo mira

oye suéltame!- exclama quitando el brazo

Kari toma su mochila y saca sus vendas. Toma de nuevo el brazo de el

te dije que me dejaras- le exige ya de mala gana

ella solo lo mira directamente a los ojos. Por alguna razón kai se queda paralizado unos minutos mirando fijo a los ojos de su acompañante, voltea rápidamente al sentir un calor en sus mejillas

Kari aprovecha la oportunidad para curar su herida, le coloca le venda, luego pone una de sus manos sobre esta y toma la cara de Kai con la otra y la voltea para que este la mire. Kai se sorprende un poco y en su interior comienza una lucha para no ponerse nervioso por ello.

escucha, esto no te dolerá... si?

eh?- no entiende las palabras de su amiga

de repente observa como una aura de luz oscura emana de la mano que ella tenía sobra la herida de el

que haces?- pregunta sin comprender

... ya esta- ella se separa un poco de el- como te sientes ahora?

kai mueve un poco el brazo, no siente dolor alguno

que fue lo que hiciste?

pues... como te lo explico- trataba de buscar una respuesta lógica-... es que... puede que no me creas, pero, puedo manipular la oscuridad...

que?

es decir... con ayuda de Black Dranzer...

como puede ser...

recuerdas al Black Dranzer anterior? Esa bestia beat imposible de controlar?- ( el original, recuerden que este es igual a Dranzer solo que negro y plateado)

Kai asiente son su cabeza

bien, hice un pacto con ella. Toda esa maldad que aprisionaba a su verdadero espíritu ahora ocupa lugar en mi cuerpo... es decir, que parte del poder de B.Dranzer esta dentro mío... es como si tuviera un demonio dentro mío al que debo controlar.

no entiendo

supongo que recuerdas a Brooklyn, no?

como olvidarlo- dice entre dientes

bien... el es... mi hermano

kai cada vez estaba mas sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

ambos hicimos es pacto con nuestras bestias beat, toda esa oscuridad se balancea con la presencia humana, que sería la luz, cuando Brooklyn se descontrolo, su bestia beat se apodero de el, sacando el demonio que había dentro de el, por suerte Tyson logro calmarlo trayendo de nuevo el balance entre ambos...

eso quiere decir, que a ti podría pasarte lo mismo verdad?

... si- responde con la cabeza baja

y si por algún motivo llegara a ocurrir algo como eso... como podríamos volverte a la normalidad?

afectando directamente a las emociones, así es como Tyson logro "traer" a mi verdadero hermano de vuelta...

ya veo...

el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar

... quieres comer algo, no hemos comido desde hoy al mediodía- trata de cambiar de tema.

Vuelve a buscar en su mochila y saca unos bocadillos

toma...- extiende su brazo entregándole un par a Kai

este lo toma sin siquiera mirarla

aún no me has respondido... por que me tratas de esta forma?

Kai voltea a verla...

... porque...- queda callado por algunos segundos pensando en su respuesta

y...?

porque... nunca estuve tanto tiempo a solas con una chica... y simplemente... no

se como tratarte...

Kari se sorprende un poco al escuchar esa respuesta...

... ya veo- dice sonriendo para si misma-... pues solo... debes tratarme como te sientas mejor, es decir... como creas que es correcto... si?

...- kai clava sus ojos en el suelo...

Hikari trata de levantarse para volver a su lugar pero su tobillo vuelve a hacerle una mala jugada y cae nuevamente. Kai la sostiene para que no caiga al piso

gracias...

déjame verlo...- Kai toma el pie de ella, saca suavemente su zapatilla y observa su tobillo-... lo tienes un poco inflamado

Ella observa su rostro detenidamente, recordando lo que pensaba anteriormente, se ruborizo un poco

El bicolor toma un poco de nieve entre sus manos y la coloca sobre el tobillo de la morocha.

así se te desinflamara un poco, y te aliviará el dolor

... gracias... oye, no tienes frío así?- pregunta al verlo con su musculosa

no estoy bien...

seguro?... toma- le da una manta de color negro- puedes resfriarte si estas tan liviano de ropa

quédatela tu

... descuida, también tengo una para mi

cuantas cosas traes ahí adentro?- pregunta señalando su mochila

jeje... siempre vengo preparada para todo -... ya es tarde, mejor que durmamos ahora para poder levantarnos temprano mañana

kai solo toma la manta, se acuesta dándole la espalda a Kari y se cubre. Ella lo imita el fuego comienza a apagarse. Hikari se sienta automáticamente...

_"no puedo dormir T-T"_... oye Kai... estas despierto?

hm...

... no puedo dormir...

hash- este se sienta y la mira de frente.- Que quieres ahora?... que te cante una canción de cuna?

no... no es nada... perdona...

después de un rato, logro conciliar el sueño.

Esa noche, esa pesadilla volvió a hacerse presente, pero esta vez, estaba un poco menos confusa.

_Kai logro distinguir que esa extraña sombra oscura era una especie de ave negra... y esa niña que encontraba en su camino, de ojos rojos le resultaba cada vez mas familiar._

_- "Hikari... eres tu Hikari?...no puede ser..."- pudo distinguir que la joven que encontraba desmayada era Hikari... – " que esta pasando dime!"- en ese instante recordó, se volteo y vio como esa ave negra se acercaba cada vez mas, en ese momento Hikari se levantaba y lo protegía del ataque de esa criatura para luego caer nuevamente. Kai la toma entre sus brazos y corre a mas no poder, divisa el pequeño peñasco delante de el, y salta con ella en brazos..._

_cierra los ojos un poco antes de llegar al piso, pero en ese instante..._

Kai despierta nuevamente... ( que pensaban jajaja)

ya me estoy cansando de esto...-

en ese instante Kari se despierta, se sienta y mira a su acompañante con un rostro algo adormilado

que pasa?...- le pregunta al verlo algo confundido-... estas algo agitado

no... es nada..., _"es verdad, la chica de mi sueño... era Hikari..."_

Kari se acerca a el y lo mira de frente

seguro que estas bien?... porque tu rostro, dice todo lo contrario

es solo... que tampoco puedo dormir- miente.

El vuelve a acostarse en el suelo, cierra sus ojos, y trata de dormir...

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

La luz de la oscuridad

Capitulo 4

Luego de eso, ambos se disponen a dormir, ya que el día siguiente deberían levantarse temprano y emprender el camino de regreso.

La noche paso tranquila, todo era silencio, no se oía nada mas que el suave viento que soplaba fuera de la cueva.

A la mañana siguiente, los fuertes rayos del sol despertaron al joven bicolor.

Hm…

Este intenta levantarse, pero no puede… hay algo que se lo impide. Aun estaba tan adormilado que lo único que hace es recostarse nuevamente y seguir dormitando un poco mas.

Unos minutos después, ya as despierto vuelve a intentar levantarse, sin poder hacerlo, mira con ojos algo nublados (nunca les pasa que cuando se despiertan tienen la mirada algo nublada?) a su lado.

p-pero que?- se sonroja un poco al ver cual era su situación

Hikari estaba a su lado, completamente dormida y abrazada a el.

cuando fue… que pasó?- pregunta aun más sorprendido al ver que el también le regresaba su abrazo.

Se separo rápidamente al sentir que ella se despertaba lentamente…

…-

Un momento de silencio invadió el lugar

Kari se incorporo y observo a Kai sentado en frente de ella con el rostro todo rojo.

buenos días!- le sonríe ella algo somniolenta

hola…- el Ruso voltea su mirada hacia otro lado

te sucede algo?- le pregunta curiosamente

no… no es nada

mmm que bien dormí- se refirma sus ojos

mejor… será que nos vayamos ahora… así aprovechamos el día

bien -

Ambos tomaron sus cosas. Antes de salir…

oye, como va tu tobillo

ah! Creo que bien!- la joven de ojos rojos intenta pararse pero no logra hacerlo- --u

ni modo… deberé cargarte de nuevo.

Una ves listos emprenden el viaje de regreso

por donde será mejor ir?- Kari miraba hacia todos lados, lo único que había era nieve. Pero al parecer Kai sabía lo que hacia, tomo un rumbo fijo y sin

dudarlo emprendido su camino a través de el

mientras, en la pensión

la policía ya viene- exclama Heero luego de colgar el teléfono

Ray y Max se encontraban tratando de reanimar a Hilary, quien estaba bastante asustada y desesperada

ya veras que estarán bien- decía el rubio

bien?... si han caído de una altura mayor a 27 metros! Y han desaparecido!

tranquilízate- decía Ray

como puedo estar tranquila!

debes tener confianza

eh?

Kai esta con ella… estoy seguro de que ambos están bien, el sabe afrontar bien cualquier tipo de situación… ya verás que pronto estarán aquí de nuevo.

eso espero…

Al poco tiempo, llego la policía, ya era un poco mas del mediodía, todo el personal y sus amigos estaban buscándolos

volviendo con Kai y Hikari

estas seguro que es por aquí?- pregunta ella

no molestes

… esta bien… disculpa

Ambos quedan callados nuevamente

tomemos un descanso- pide la morocha al ver a Kai que estaba bastante cansado

no es necesario- responde fríamente

por favor- le pide suplicante…

Kai no tiene otra que accedes y ambos se sientan debajo de un árbol

que bonito día- sonríe ella

Kai no le responde. vuelven a quedarse en silencio. El bicolor voltea a ver a su acompañante al escuchar unos sollozos provenientes de ella

que te pasa?

… es que… que tal si no… podemos volver… si no nos encuentran- la joven

hacia todo el esfuerzo posible para evitar que cayeran sus lagrimas, pero la desesperación la invadió.

no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- ( y ahora que? Kai hablando como Yoh Asakura? XD)

pero

pero nada… confina en mi- el le entrega un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas

gracias… eres muy amable- le sonríe dulcemente

lo mejor será emprende camino nuevamente- dice el joven algo sonrojado por el comentario de su acompañante.

Y así fue, ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, Kai cargando a Kari…

volviendo con los demás otra vez

tienen alguna novedad?- pregunta Heero

no, lo lamento, registramos toda la zona, pero no hemos encontrado nada

y ustedes?- pregunta el peliazul a su hermano y a los otros

tampoco- Tyson baja su mirada…

Pasa algún tiempo hasta que la voz de Daichi llama la atención a todos.

miren eso!- el pelirrojo salta señalando un lugar entre el paisaje con su dedo índice

Un poco después se distingue la silueta de Kai cargando a Hikari sobre su espalda

son… son ellos!- Hilary sale corriendo a recibirlos

Todos los miembros del equipo salen corriendo tras ella.

que bueno que están bien!- la castaña los abraza a ambos con lagrimas en sus ojos

Luego de su "reencuentro" llamaron a un médico para tratar el tobillo de Kari y el brazo de Kai.

bien… por suerte no es nada grave- comenta el señor observando el tobillo de la joven- solo debes hacer reposo

bien gracias

y trata de no moverlo mucho… toma esto, te ayudará a mantenerlo inmóvil- el médico le entrega una banda elástica (como una tobillera) quien esta se la

pone

auch… apreta mucho

y que esperabas- le sonríe Ray…

donde esta el otro jovencito- pregunta el señor

creo que Kai esta en su habitación- responde Tyson

El doctor va hacia la habitación. Tardaron un poco en convencer a Kai para que se dejara revisar, pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptar…

El doctor se, no sin antes recomendarle al joven que cambie su vendaje todos los días

maldición… odio a los médicos…- murmura

Esa noche parten hacia la casa de Tyson nuevamente…

Unas semanas después…

El brazo de Kai se había recuperado del todo, aunque el tobillo de Kari aun seguía adolorido

Esa tarde les tocaba entrenamiento. Heero trataba de convencer a su hermano para entrenar ya que todos los demás se habían ido a excepción de Ray, Hikari y Kai…

Ray y Kai se encontraban entrenando en el patio, el primero practicaba artes marciales mientras que el segundo entrenaba con su Dranzer

Kari los miraba a ambos sin poder hacer nada

oye… Ray!- lo llama

que pasa Kari?

como es que puedes hacer eso… te mueves muy bien

ah! Gracias… solo entreno-

podrías enseñarme

si no hay problema… pero tu pie…

no te preocupes estaré bien!

Hikari se levanta del suelo (estaba sentada) y se dirige hacia donde estaba Ray, seguida por la mirada de Kai quien no estaba muy lejos de ahí

nunca le eh enseñado a alguien… espero ser buen maestro

no te preocupes… aprendo rápido!

bien, este e un movimiento básico- el joven lanza una patada hacia en aire- ahora inténtalo tu

se ve algo difícil

no, no lo es, solo debes mantener el equilibrio es todo- le explica el joven de ojos dorados

ah!- Kari lo imita- vaya, pensé que sería mas difícil!

lo ves… otra vez

Kari lo intenta de nuevo, pero pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia atrás- …ah!

oye! Ten cuidado- el chino la sostiene por la espalda

gracias u

si sigues practicando verás que te saldrá mejor

si!

Kai, quien miraba todo lo que sucedía de reojo toma su blade

a donde vas?- le pregunta Ray

no puedo entrenar con tanto alboroto- responde malhumoradamente para luego irse

que le pasara?- pregunta la morocha

no es nada…- sonríe Ray

Continuará

TT-TT

Hey! Hola como están… debo pedir disculpas, quizás este cap aya quedado algo diferente al original, es que, cuando borraron esta historia me di cuenta que me faltaba el capítulo 4, y tuve que volver a escribirlo TT-TT la vida es cruel!

Cambiando de tema, dejen sus reviews por favor! Que me encanta leer su opinión sobre mi historia

Nos vemos -


	5. Chapter 5

La luz de la oscuridad

Cap. 5

Kai se va del lugar molesto sin comprender el porque.

solo saben molestar- trata de convencerse a si mismo.

Se interna en el interior de un bosque para seguir practicando sin "interrupciones".

Lanzaba su blade descargando todo el coraje que sentía en ese momento, pero tan distraído estaba que no pudo evitar que su beyblade se descontrolara y casi lo golpeara

maldición...- dice tomándolo en su mano- debo dejar de pensar en eso

el bicolor decidió dar una vuelta para despejarse un poco, pero en ese momento ve pasar caminando a Hikari y Ray conversando muy animadamente con bolsas en las manos, al parecer volvían del mercado

kai comenzó a confundirse

por que me molesto tanto cuando la veo con el- kai vuelve sobre sus pasos y decide seguir entrenando. Mientras que Kari y Ray se dirigían a casa de Tyson

que suerte que decidiste acompañarme Ray, no habría podido con todo esto yo sola u

tienes mucha razón jeje

Pasan por una parte muy oscura en el parque, ahí unos hombres los detienen

oigan ustedes, queremos su dinero y todo lo que traigan consigo

que?- pregunta Hikari algo asustada

ya lo oyeron

claro que no!- responde cortante Ray

si no acceden por las buenas, lo harán por las malas

El grupo, que era de siete, personas los rodean a ambos

se los advertimos mocosos

Un hombre se abalanza sobre ray, pero este lo esquiva ágilmente

obviamente no saben con quienes se están metiendo- sonríe Ray maliciosamente

Ray golpea a dos sujetos que intentaban quitarles sus cosas

y bien… vas a ayudarme?- pregunta poniéndose espalda con espalda a Kari

claro, yo te cubro – le responde guiñeándole el ojo

Uno por uno, van venciéndolos a todos hasta que uno saca una pequeña navaja de uno de sus bolsillos, este se dirige sigilosamente hacia donde esta Hikari que estaba distraída encargándose de otro sujeto

Hikari ten cuidado!

que?- ella voltea hacia atrás y ve a ese hombre a punto de clavarle la navaja, pero en ese instante el chino la arroja hacia atrás interponiéndose en el medio, desviando un poco el "ataque" , aunque logra lastimarle el brazo derecho. Ray contraataca con una patada (ya saben, a su estilo). Y poco después, los sujetos se

van

esto no se va a quedar así!- gritan mientras salen corriendo

bien, parece que no soy tan mal profesor de artes marciales después de todo- sonríe satisfecho, voltea para ver aún a su joven amiga sentada en el piso, el chino de ojos dorados le extiende la mano para ayudarla

estas bien… tu tobillo no te duele no, aun no se debe haber recuperado del todo?- pregunta, con su respiración algo agitada por el alboroto de hace un rato.

a… si… estoy bien- hikari se sonroja al verse reflejada en esos ojos dorados

bien pues… regresemos

Kari toma su mano y se levanta.

oye, estas lastimado

eh… no es nada no te preocupes

claro que no, si no haces algo se puede infectar

…

que pasa?- pregunta ante el silencio de su amigo

…gracias por preocuparte- el joven sonríe dulcemente de tal manera que Kari se pone roja como un tomate

mejo vamos si?

El joven sonríe ampliamente ante la reacción de la chica de ojos rojos

Al llegar a si destino final (la casa de Tyson) Hikari se encarga del brazo de Ray mientras le deja las bolsas con las compras a Hilary y Heero quienes ese día eran los encargados de la cena

por que demoraron tanto…. Ya me estaba dando hambre- se queja Tyson algo

molesto

parece que quejarte es lo único que sabes hacer ¬¬- lo regaña Hilary

no es cierto ¬¬

Mientras Tyson y Hilary comenzaban una de sus típicas discusiones

oye HIkari

que pasa Kenny?

recuerdas la ultima vez que te preste mi laptop?

si que pasa?... ice algo malo?- pregunta algo alterada

no, no es eso… solo quería saber si habías guardado los datos de tu bestia beat

en algún logar del disco

claro que si… después de todo el tiempo que trate de decodificar esos malditos datos…

en donde los guardaste… quisiera analizarlos si me dejas

si… mira, entra aquí y luego…

Max y Daichi estaban jugando con unos videojuegos, aunque el segundo ya estaba cansado de tanto perder

falta mucho para comer!- pregunta impaciente el pequeño ( se parece a mi hermana jajajajaja XD)

espera un poco mas…

que acaso ya te cansaste de perder- pregunta el rubio victorioso

que dijiste Max? Mira, no me busques que me vas a encontrar- (amo esa fraseee -)

daichi, cálmate un poco, además, no comeremos hasta que Kai regrese

que? No puede ser… donde se metió?

habrá que ir a buscarlo o no volverá a tiempo

yo iré, hoy estoy tan enérgica que aun necesito gastar energías u- Hikari se coloca sus zapatillas y se dirige a buscar al joven Hiwatari

oye, búscalo en la parte apartada del parque, suele ir muy seguido ahí a entrenar

bien gracias

En el camino su mente empieza a divagar con lo que sintió antes con el joven de ojos dorados

_" que me pasa T-T… no me entiendo ni a mi misma, lo que siento por el es parecido a lo que siento por Kai, pero… es solo una amistad… si eso debe ser, solo quiero a ambos como buenos amigos… creo"_- suspira profundamente

Al llegar al lugar indicado se puso a observar todo el lugar para ver si encontraba a

Kai, se acerco a un pequeño pero profundo canal de agua que pasaba por ahí, y lo vio, estaba recostado en el pasto mirando el atardecer, al parecer muy

concentrado pensando en algo.

Kai!- le grita mientras va corriendo hacia donde estaba el, pero en el trayecto se lleva por delante a un sujeto.

Era uno de esos con los que se había encontrado cuando estaba con Ray, iba acompañado por otro

te dijimos que no se iba a quedar así tonta- dice mientras la toma por la muñeca

El joven ruso quien había escuchado el llamado de ella se percato de todo y se fue para ayudarla

oigan ustedes, suéltenla!

como quieras- el sujeto golpea a Kari fuertemente en el estómago y la arroja al canal de agua que estaba a su lado

oye!- kai les da una buena lección a ambos, quienes huyen.

El bicolor voltea, pero su amiga aun seguía sumergida en el agua

Hikari!- grita antes de sumergirse en el agua para ver que sucedía.

Pudo divisarla bien en el fondo, estaba tratando de safarse de una piedra. Kai se acerco, vio que el vendaje de su tobillo estaba enredado en una gran piedra que se hallaba en el fondo ( cuando digo que es profundo, es profundo).

Luego de lograrlo, tomo a la joven entre sus brazos quien ya estaba desmayada y subió hacia la superficie. Salió del agua la recostó sobre el pasto

oye… estas bien…?- pregunta golpeando suavemente su mejilla- …

Kai tenía ambos brazos a la par de la cabeza de ella y su rostro muy cerca del de ella ( sea que estaba semi encima… no piensen mal por favor uu)

Hikari abre los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada ¿preocupada? de Kai

estas bien- pregunta con voz suave para no aturdirla

eso… creo

La joven se detiene a observar el rostro de Kai, que apropósito, estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, ( y cuando digo demasiado, es demasiado XD) su cabello estaba todo húmedo, su flequillo caía sobre su rostro mojado que le resaltaba mucho mas el violeta de sus ojos (violeta, rojo o gris, como prefieran, es que… le cambiaron tantas veces el color de ojos a Kai que ya ni se cual ponerle u). Kari no pude evitar sonrojarse, podía sentir la respiración agitada del joven sobre su rostro

Kai la ayudó a sentarse

…que hora es?

El bicolor se confunde un poco por la pregunta pero le responde

…las 9:07 PM

si no regresamos ya, Tyson y Daichi podrían comernos vivos u

esos tontos no me interesan… que suerte que te encuentres bien

Kai la toma entre sus brazos

que haces?- pregunta algo sonrojada por ello

aún estas algo aturdida por la falta de aire, podrías caerte si haces un poco de esfuerzo… además no tengo ningún problema

gracias -/-

Ambos regresan a la casa, Kai baja a Kari un poco antes de entrar, si sus compañeros llegaran a verlos cargando a Hkari en brazos no dejarían de molestarlo ni por un momento.

Cuando abren la puerta todos estaban en la sala esperándolos. Hilary se acerca

que les paso?- pregunta al verlos completamente mojados

aaa… luego te lo explico -u

al fin llegaron, me estaba muriendo de hambre

¬¬- (todos miran a tyson con cara acecina)

Kai se va a cambiarse de ropa, se encierra en su habitación, mientras Hilary acompaña a Kari para que le explique lo que paso mientras se mudaba de ropa.

Ray toca la puerta de la habitación que compartía con kai y Max. Nadie responde, por lo que decide entrar

que quieres?- pregunta de una manera cortante el bicolor

solo me preguntaba que les había pasado

no es de tu incumbencia

esta bien, si necesitas algo avísame…

si como no

Ray se retira de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Kai termina de vestirse, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, junto con una musculosa negra, y encima una camisa blanca desabrochada… (¬… si sigo babeando el teclado me va a dar un cortocircuito jaja)

Hikari solo se había puesto un short azul y una remera celeste sin mangas.

Todos se sentaron para cenar

por fin… pensé que iba a morir de hambre

no estas exagerando un poco ¬¬- al parecer Hilary ya estaba molesta de las quejas de Tyson

Luego de la cena todo transcurre normalmente

Así paso toda una semana, cada día que pasaba, Kari se confundía mas sobre lo que sentía, y Kai no estaba en una situación muy distinta, cada vez que la veía a ella junto con Ray se llenaba de furia y coraje, y mas aún, ver que ella se sonrojaba algunas veces…

Ya eran las 7:30 PM del sábado Hikari se encontraba lanzando algunas rocas en el pequeño estanque que había en el patio de la casa de su amigo (imaginen que había uno si?)

_ " si no me decido ya creo que voy a explotar…"_- se la veía muy concentrada en si misma

en que piensas…

ah!...R…Ray… me asustaste

perdona

no es nada… solo estaba pensando en que…- no se decidía, si decirle o no…- oye Ray…

dime

que arias si estas enamorado de una chica, pero al mismo tiempo hay otra que también te gusta

… pues... no se… es algo difícil pero… yo creo que seguiría a mi corazón

como..?

primero… dime quien es esa persona que te esta confundiendo

es necesario- dice con la cabeza baja

pues, si no me lo dices… creo que me sería un poco difícil ayudarte

… pues…el es…- sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el flequillo negro, el chino solo podía ver sus mejillas rojas a mas no poder

soy yo?- pregunta decididamente

ah…- ella sube la mirada, Ray la estaba mirando directo a los ojos, por lo cual no pudo sostener la mirada y volvió a agachar su cabeza

eso pensé- sonríe dulcemente

Kari no sabía que hacer, se sentía descubierta que haría ahora que Ray ya sabia que el la confundía

escucha… tu me gustas, pero de una manera diferente entiendes (se refiere a como amigos)… pero quiero que me digas si ese sentimiento se parece al que sientes por esa persona que te gusta

pues si… es muy parecido

pero… el cariño que sientes por mi… no se parece como el de un hermano

eh?-Kari se puso a analizar lo que Ray le había preguntado, recordaba cuando era pequeña y estaba con su hermano Brooklyn, ya hacía

mas de 6 años que no lo veía… y al parecer Ray tenía razón. Ese sentimiento era muy parecido al que sentía cuando estaba con su

hermano… quizás, su ausencia le realmente la afectaba, aunque siempre lo negó.

…

es verdad… tienes razón…

ves… solo tienes que escuchar a tu corazón… ahora me entiendes

…si… gracias…

La joven se lanzo a lo brazos del chino dejándolo algo desconcertado… pero luego le correspondió

de verdad… muchas gracias Ray…

En ese instante Kai pasa caminado por el pasillo que daba a la puerta del patio, y no pudo evitar verlos… sintió un extraño vacío en su estómago, luego de eso se fue sin hacer mucho ruido

Ray se percato de ello, supuso el problema en el que se había metido…

Continuara…

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Actaulizeeeeee no lo puedo creer! Por favor no me maten por haber demorado tanto, soy muy joven para morir T-T… es que, se me rompieron las dos computadoras, fue horrible, no poder usarlas por mas de un mes y medio ojala nunca les pase… además, si me iba a un cyber para seguirlo, me iba a gastar la vida en plata jeje u


	6. Chapter 6

La luz de la oscuridad

Capitulo 5

Kai siente un vacío en el estómago, se media vuelta y se va

_"demonios… que me pasa, no lo entiendo…"_

Ya era de noche, el bicolor se subió arriba del techo para estar solo. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto inexistente en el oscuro cielo estrellado. Se sentía extraño, como si de repente se le hubieran ido las fuerzas de su cuerpo, no

estaba de humor para hacer nada

En ese instante aparece el chino

que quieres?- pregunta cortante

quien yo?... pues… nada- se sienta a su lado

entonces déjame en paz

solo quería decirte algo de Hikari y yo

y que te hace pensar que me interesa

entonces, no te interesa saber que entre ella y yo no hay nada mas que una amistad?

Kai se sorprende, pero no dice nada

pues no, que no se nota?

esta bien, de todas formas, subí para avisarte que la cena ya esta, los demás

te están esperando

no tengo hambre

como quieras, yo me voy

El joven de ojos dorados baja con una leve sonrisa demarcada en sus labios

Ya una vez todos sentados en la mesa, a excepción de kai que seguía en el

techo…

oigan… que les parece, si nos tomamos este fin de semana y vamos a la casa

de campo que tienen mis tíos…?- pregunta Kari

que?- todos la miran

no les parece una buena idea?

pues… si

que dices Heero?

por mi no hay problema, pero tus tíos…

no te preocupes por ellos, están de viaje no volverán dentro de mucho tiempo

esta bien

y me gustaría invitar a algunas personas si no les molesta

a quienes?

pues, que les parece a sus ex rivales de beyblade

que? oO- todos se quedan callados ante la petición de Kari

si, después de todo son amigos no?

si pero…

pero que?

no, nada, es solo que me pareció algo extraño

yo opino que no es una mala idea- dice Kenny

En ese instante suena el timbre, Tyson se levanta para atender la puerta

si?

disculpe, me dijeron que aquí se encontraba la señorita Hikari

te refieres a Kari… si, espera un momento, enseguida la llamo

gracias

Tyson llama a la joven de cabello negro

me busca?

si, dos chicas

_"me pregunta quienes serán"-_de dirige hacia la puerta…

Hikari hola!- grita una entusiasmada

como has estado Hikari- saluda tímidamente la otra

Kimaya? Ikuni?... aah! No lo puedo creer, como están- las tres se abrazan fuertemente, con lagrimas de por medio

que hacen aquí…

pues, pasábamos por aquí, y como tus tíos nos habían dicho que te viniste a

pasar un tiempo con un amigo… decidimos venir a visitarte -

Ikuni

Edad: 14 años

Apariencia: es una joven de largos cabellos plateados y ojos dorados ( en apariencia igual a agate kurashina, la que aparece en el tomo 4 de DN angel)

Carácter: demasiado enérgico, pero bastante amable

Kimaya

Edad: 14 años

Apariencia: tiene cabello marrón, y ojos celestes (si les interesa les mando un dibujo de ella, también tengo uno de Hikari)

Carácter: bastante tímido, es muy educada

me alegra mucho verte Kari- sonríe Kimaya

Ray, Max y Hilary van a ver que pasa

por que tanto alboroto?- pregunta Max

ah! quiero presentarles a unas viejas amigas nn!

Kari las hace pasar a la sala donde estaban todos los demás

bien, ellas son Ikuni y Kimaya, unas amigas mías, que hace mas de 3 años que no veo

cuando dijo "viejas" no bromeaba u- sonríe Max

bien ellos son…

Ray, Max, Kai, Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Kenny, y Heero su entrenador- Ikuni le

saca las palabras de la boca a Kari

oO como lo sabes

creen que nunca veo los torneos de beyblade?

con razón u

jejeje nn

bien, que bien que ya los conocen

Ambas jóvenes son muy bien recibidas por los demás. Hikari notó que Ray estaba actuando algo raro

que pasa?- le pregunta acercándose a el

debe ser mi día de suerte- dice sin dejar de ver a la joven de cabello

plateados

Hikari ríe un poco

ah?... no, no quise decir eso o/o

esta bien, no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie

Heero las invita a quedarse un rato en la casa

y, entonces, también son beyluchadoras

así es- responde Kimaya- aunque no soy tan buena como la señorita Kari

no digas eso, me avergüenzas / 

y… tu ikuni?- pregunta algo nervioso Ray

Yo también -- responde guiñeando un ojo, lo que provoca que Ray se sonroje un poco

ah!... oigan chicas, quisieran venir este fin de semana a la casa de campo haremos una "fiesta"?

de disfraces!- pregunta con entusiasmo Ikuni

ah?... pues no se me había ocurrido

si por favor… di que si

--u tengo opción- pregunta Kari

pues no- responde triunfante la joven de ojoso dorados

yo opino que es buena idea- dice el chino

gracias Ray, tu si me comprendes T-T

pues… de nada /

decidido entonces!

Y así pasaron los días, el batallón Barthéz, los demolition boys, white tigre x, bbp all satars, y la dinastía F fueron invitados ( y aunque usted no lo crea, Kai no puso resistencia alguna)

Ya cuando llego el día, Hikari, Hilary y Heero fueron primero para ordenar las cosas

y mas les vale que vallan disfrazados, nada de ropa común me entendieron?

O no los dejaremos pasar ¬¬- Hilary trataba de convencer a los demás de usar algún disfraz, en especial a Kai

después volveré a buscarlos a ustedes chicos

bien

Los tres emprendieron viaje, una ves que llegaron, ordenaron la casa y todo eso, Heero de fue en busca de los demás mientras que Hilary y Kari se cambiaban

Cuando ya llegaron la mayoría de los invitados empezó la fiesta, todos estaban hablando muy animados

( bien, si les interesa les digo de que estaban disfrazados la mayoría, empezando por las chicas)

Emily: tenía puesto un kimono

Maraiah: de princesa (tenía un vestido rosa pálido y dorado)

Julia: tenía el traje que uso sakura cuando capturo la carta agua en el manga 1

Matilda: de hada (que esperaba?)

Kimaya: (aunque todavía no había llegado) de una especie de hechicera

Ikuni: traía puesto un vestido largo de color azul bien oscuro, con algunos

detalles en blanco y una gema roja en el pecho

Hilary: el traje del agua de corrector yui

Hikari: sailor Saturn

Tyson: como cyncro

Max: con uno de los trajes del ladrón Dark de DN angel

Tala: con la ropa que usa Hiei para pelear, sin a campera negra que usa arriba (¬)

Lee: con una ropa parecida a la de Ray

Raúl: como Shaoran

Miguel: tenía un traje parecido al de batalla del divino de Horohoro ( el negro,

celeste y blanco…)

Kenny: científico loco (jajajajajajajaja )

Ray: de orphen (que creatividad la mía XD doble… ¬)

Kai: de Príncipe, tuvieron que obligarlo ( triple ¬)

Como decía todos estaban hablando muy animadamente, a excepción de Kai que estaba sentado un sofá, y Tala, que estaba en la otra punta de este

En ese instante tocan la puerta, Kari va a abrir para encontrarse con Kimaya

al fin llegaste

disculpa por haber llegado tarde

esta bien no hay problema… pasa

Todas las chicas estaban conversando de todo un poco.

Hikari, puedo poner música?- pregunta Julia

si, ahí esta el equipo con los cd

genial!

Todos se pusieron a bailar, menos Ray, Kai (era obio) Tala y Kari

oye Ray, no seas aburrido y ven a bailar con migo

pero, no se bailar

yo te enseño- dice tomándolo de las manos y llevándolo al centro de la sala

En ese instante Kimaya se sirve un poco de jugo, esta algo cansada, así que decide irse a afuera a descansar un poco sus oídos de la música fuerte

oye Tala- lo llama la joven de ojos rojos

que?

podrías llevarle esto a Kimaya?- Kari le da un abrigo

esta bien, no me haría nada mal salir un poco

bien -

Tala sale para llevarle el abrigo a la amiga de Kari

por que no se lo llevaste tu?- le pregunta de repente Kai

por nada en especial… solo quiero que esos dos se conozcan mejor

por que?

Kimaya es una chica muy tímida, no es muy bueno para hacer amistades, y como Tala no es muy diferente que digamos… quizás podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos

ah… y por que no estas bailando con los demás?

haces demasiadas preguntas ¬¬… simple, no me gusta, y tu

tampoco me gusta bailar-

Hikari se sienta al lado de Kai

estoy aburrida… no se que hacer

hm

quieres ver una película?

da igual, prefiero eso antes que estar aquí sin hacer nada

Ambos se van a la otra sala, donde se encontraba la TV

a ver… que películas alquilaron las chicas… esta no…. Esta tampoco… esta menos!- decía descartando una por una

déjame ver- el bicolor las revisa- genial, son todas románticas…

parece que para ellas este es el único genero existente --

pongamos esta!- grita apareciendo de la nada en medio de los dos Ikuni

aaah!... me asustaste

perdón u

a esta bien que mas da

Kari y Ikuni se quedaron viendo la película, Kai solo las acompañaba, al poco rato llega Ray, y después, todas las chicas, menos kimaya

( recuerden que estaba afuera con tala) estaban mirándola

que hombre mas cruel, como se atreve!- se escuchaban los comentarios de

julia y Maraiah

mientras tanto, Tala Kimaya estaban afuera…

continuara…..

Uf! Al fin, je, esta ves si que no demore mucho! (orgullo) jajaja espero que les haya gustado, a como les dije en una parte de este Cáp. Tengo unos dibujos de Hikari y de Kimaya ( con los disfraces) por silos quieres, avísenme y déjenme sus direcciones de correo así se las mando.

Dejen reviews! Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.


	7. Chapter 7

La luz de la oscuridad

Capítulo 6:

Todos estaban mirando la película, a excepción de Tala y Kimaya, que se encontraban afuera.

El pelirrojo la buscó con la mirada hasta que la encontró, estaba sentada en el césped con su espalda recargada sobre le tronco de un árbol.

oye…

La joven de ojos celestes se voltea para verlo

… toma esto

mi abrigo… muchas gracias

no es nada, Hikari me pidió que te lo trajera… ah… disculpa aún no me e presentado formalmente… soy Tala

mucho gusto joven tala, me llamo Kimaya (les dije que era muy educada)

Tala se sienta al lado de ella

así, que eres amiga de Hikari?

si… desde que éramos muy pequeñas

ya veo… y…- Tala trataba de sacar algún tema para hablar con ella, pero no se le ocurría nada. La joven castaña sonríe

juegas beyblade verdad?

ah… si

pues, entonces… me gustaría pedirle un favor

dime

vera, no soy muy buena beyluchadora, cuando era pequeña Hikari me enseñaba pero desde que la deje de ver no volví a practicar, si no es mucha molestia, me podría ayudar a practicar joven Tala

claro, no hay problema

es usted muy amable- Kimaya le sonríe dulcemente, el pelirrojo se la queda observando por algunos momentos, no era común en el habar con chicas, es decir, casi no conocía a ninguna, pero era bueno para variar, esa chica era muy buena, eso era lo que le dio su primera impresión

Pasaron algunas horas, las chicas se habían visto ya tres películas, los chicos y Hikari se quejaban (a excepción de Kai) de que todas las películas eran románticas, y digamos que a ellos no le gustaba mucho.

Mientras que Tala y Kimaya estuvieron hablando en todo ese tiempo

En un momento, ella se quedo dormida, ya era muy tarde y había empezado a refrescar.

hasta que se durmió…- el pelirrojo la miraba de reojo, le colocó el abrigo encima y la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo adentro.

Al entrar se sorprendió un poco, ya no había casi nada de movimiento, a excepción de Ikuni, Kai, Kari y Heero

y los demás

ah! Son unos aguafiestas, se cansaron enseguida y se fueron a dormir ¬¬- se quejaba la joven de cabello plateado-… y lo peor de todo es que nosotros tenemos que acomodar todo este desorden!- decía casi a gritos

ya no te alteres o los despertaras u

pues que se despierten y ayuden un poco! Eso también va para ti Kai!- dijo señalándolo

ya cálmate – suplica Heero

Ikuni seguía protestando mientras limpiaba. Kai solo estaba sentado sin hacer nada observando a las dos chicas.

mujeres- murmura Tala por lo bajo-… oye, donde esta su habitación, tengo que llevarla- pregunta refiriéndose a Kimaya

… por aquí…- Kari guía al pelirrojo hasta la habitación. Tala deja a Kimaya recostada en su cama y sale de la habitación, antes que alguna de las otras chicas se despierten y se enoje con el (eso podría ser fatal jajaja XD) no sin antes mirarla.

Cuando terminaron de ordenar todos se fueron a dormir

En la habitación de las chicas, Ikuni se había quedado dormida apenas pego su cabeza en la almohada, Kari se estaba poniendo el pijama. En ese instante kimaya abre los ojos

… que yo… no estaba afuera?- pregunta algo confundida

no… Tala te trajo hasta aquí- responde terminando de colocarse la remera

el joven Tala…

La joven de cabello castaño también se cambia y ambas se duermen…

Mientras que en la habitación de los chicos, Tala daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormirse

quieres dejar de moverte- se queja el bicolor quien aun estaba despierto (se queja por el ruido de las sabanas cuando uno se mueve)

El Ruso pelirrojo suspira hondo- lo siento

Cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño, se le venía a la mente el rostro de Kimaya. Estuvo un largo rato en esa situación hasta que al fin logro conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente Kai se levanta de mal humor, Tyson no lo había dejado dormir, se había pasado toda la noche hablando en sueños repitiendo frases como "vamos dragoon" o, "esta comida esta deliciosa" (XP)

Al llegar a la sala vio a Ikuni y Ray hablando muy animadamente

buenos días Kai- lo saludan ambos al mismo tiempo

hm…- el joven de ojos violetas sale de la casa para pasear un poco por los alrededores y sacarse ese mal humor de encima

tal parece que no tuvo una buena noche u

oye.. - lo llama la chica

que pasa?- pregunta al verla tan seria

me mentiste

que? cuando?

anoche,. me dijiste que no sabías bailar, y no era cierto ¬¬

a pues… es que no tenia muchas ganas… jeje, perdón

… no se tu, pero yo tengo hambre, voy a prepararme el desayuno- dice entre un bostezo

esta bien, te acompaño

Ambos se dirigen al comedor, ven a Kimaya preparando algo en la cocina, y en ese instante observan que Tala entra

ah… mejor vamos …si?- cambia de opinión repentinamente

eh?

dejémoslos solos- dice sonriendo pícaramente, mientras empuja al chino por la espalda

esta bien u

Los dos vuelven para la sala, Ikuni se deja caer sobre el sofá

estoy cansada

pero acabas de levantarte oO

igual…

eres extraña

en que sentido- responde con vos desinteresada

no lo se, eres diferente a las demás

que quieres decir?- pregunta un poco mas interesada, dedicándole la mirada al joven de ojos dorados.

a pues…- Ray se puso un poco nervioso por la manera en la que lo miraba Ikuni

…y?...

ah, olvídalo si?

noo… dime si?

no

por favor- suplica (dios, que chica tan insistente… igualita a mi jaja XD)

que no- niega nuevamente con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa al ver la expresión en el rostro de ella

esta bien

Mientras en la cocina, Tala se acerca a Kimaya

necesitas ayuda?

La joven se asusta un poco, la había tomado por sorpresa

me asusto

disculpa… te ayudo

no es necesario, gracias

insisto

pues, en ese caso…

El pelirrojo la ayudo a preparar el desayuno, en un momento se le escapo un suspiro

pasa algo?- pregunta al escucharlo

no es nada… solo que no dormí mucho que digamos

le paso algo malo

no… es solo, que no podía dormirme- responde un poco entrecortado al recordar que ella era el motivo de ello.

Cuando ya tuvieron el desayuno terminado ya todos estaban despiertos.

Mientras desayunaban hubo algunos iqueños incidentes.

Tyson sin querer lanzo un pedazo de hot kakes quien fue a dar justo en el rostro de Kai, quien tuvo que ser detenido por Raúl, Max y Miguel para que no lo hiciera pedacitos.

Fuera de eso, todo fue normal.

Ya pasado el mediodía, todos volvieron a sus vidas normales. Ray se ofreció a acompañar a Ikuni hasta su casa…

gracias por acompañarme Ray

no hay de que

ah, espera un minuto

que pasa?

quiero un helado, espera aquí iré a comprarme uno, tu quieres?

no gracias

enseguida vuelvo!- Ikuni se aleja

vaya que si es enérgica- Ray sonríe para si mismo mientras seguía con sus ojos dorados la silueta de su joven acompañante-_"creo que eso me agrada"_ – el chino se sonroja al pensar en ello

La joven de ojos dorados regresa con un helado de chocolate en la mano, pero se intriga un poco al ver a Ray sonriendo

de que te ríes

… eres muy infantil

oye! No es cierto!

jajaja

Luego de acompañarla hasta su casa se despide de ella y vuelve a casa de Tyson

no quiero entrenar!- se escuchaban los lloriqueos de Tyson provenientes del interior de la casa

o vamos Tyson, un torneo de beyblade se acerca y no has hecho nada en todas tu vacaciones- lo regaña su hermano

es cierto, pero… no podemos empezar mañana

no

Ese día estuvieron entrenando todos, Hikari también.

eres bastante buena para ser una chica

hey! Que quieres decir con eso, crees que las mujeres somos mas débiles que los hombres?- pregunta enojada Kari

pues si

eso no te lo voy a perdonar Tyson!- gritaba Hilary- Kari dale su merecido

De un solo golpe Black Dranzer saco volando a Dragoon del plato

que no puede ser- decía tyson con los ojos abiertos como platos bastante sorprendido

eso te pasa por insultarnos- dijeron ambas chicas con cara triunfal.

nunca desates la furia de una mujer, te podrías arrepentir- le aconseja Ray con una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Luego de estar mas de 6 horas entrenando arduamente, Heero dejo que se tomaran el resto del día

Max y Kenny estaban durmiendo, Hilary limpiando, Daichi y Tyson peleando (para variar jejeje), Heero observaba las noticias en el televisor. Kai y Ray seguían entrenando y Kari… estaba completamente aburrida sentada frente a la mesa de la sala con u lápiz y un papel

que haces Hikari?- pregunta Heero desviando su mirada de la tv hacia ella

nada… estoy aburrida es todo

El hermano de Tyson se acerca

que es eso?

ah?... un dibujo

vaya es muy bueno

gracias- dice un poco apenada

pero me resulta familiar

ah! Es que, lo copie de la foto que esta en la habitación de hilary (para que se den una idea en la foto estaban todos los g revolutions)- es para tener un recuerdo de todos ustedes

no sabía que te gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas

no, solo es un hobby

ya veo

En ese instante se escucha en la tv el reporte sobre el nuevo torneo de beyblade que se aproxima

Dj recibía a los equipos que aún faltaban de llegar.

"- y por ultimo pero no menos importantes, los bega-bladers!- comentaba Dj presentando al ultimo equipo (solo presentaba los que todavía no habían llegado a la ciudad)- ahí esta Ming-Ming… puedes decir algunas palabras para tu público

hola a todos mis fanáticos, espero que vayan a verme batallar en este torneo -

por allí están Crusher, Garland y Mystel… "

Kari no le prestaba mucha atención a la noticia, pero en el instante en que se volteó para ver la tv vio algo que la dejo plasmada

"- … y ahí llega la estrella del equipo… Brooklyn!"

_"Brooklyn… no puede ser… no puedo creer que sea Brooklyn"- _su rostro se veía pálido

Kari estas bien?- pregunta Ray quien justo entraba a la casa junto con Kai (habían terminado de entrenar)

Continuara….

Chan chan! Que tal, espero que les haya gustado intrigante final no? Jajaja

Bien, esta vez no tengo muco que decir, solo que dejen reviews! Y otra cosa

Cata: ahí te respondí en e-mail con los nombres, vas a tener que esperar un poco mas para tener el dibujo de Ikuni, es que todavía no configure el escáner de i comp. u

Chau!


	8. Chapter 8

La luz de la oscuridad

Capitulo 8

…kari…?- vuelve a llamarla Ray pero esta seguía sin contestarle

debo… debo irme

que? a donde?

Heero!

que pasa?

sabes donde puedo encontrar a los Bega- blader?

deben están en la cede de la bba… por que?

Hikari salió corriendo de ahí, Kai supuso que esa reacción tan repentina tenia que ver con los bega- bladers, especialmente con uno

voy con ella- el bicolor se fue tras ella

que esta pasando aquí?- pregunta el chino confundido

no lo se, pero si van a ir a la bba no los dejaran pasar, mejor voy con ellos, si me ven a mi les dejaran entrar.

oigan a donde van?- pregunta Tyson quien había escuchado todo- yo también quiero ir

De un momento a otro todos los g revolutions estaban un paso atrás de Kari dirigiéndose a la bba. La joven de ojos rojos llega primero estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de entrada pero...

disculpe señorita, no puede entrar sin permiso de algún superior- un guardia

la detuvo

pero… no entiende necesito pasar

lo siento, no puede

déjenme pasar!- ella trata de safarse de las manos del guardia que la detenían pero era inútil- por favor- una expresión de desesperación inundó su

rostro

déjenla pasar- se escucho una voz detrás de ella

entrenador Heero- el hombre lo reconoció rápidamente

ella tiene mi autorización- aclara el hermano de Tyson

esta bien, disculpe las molestias

Heero! Donde puedo encontrar a los bega bladers?

de seguro están en el salón de entrenamiento, estaba bajando esas escaleras,

la primera puerta a la derecha aclara.

Hikari baja las escaleras rápidamente y entra a la sala de entrenamiento.

donde esta?- busca con su mirada por todos lados

oye tu quien eres- pregunta Garland algo molesto por haber entrado tan repentinamente y ni siquiera haberse presentado

donde esta…?- pregunta algo agitada por haber corrido tanto

quien?- pregunta Ming Ming igual de molesta

… Brooklyn

no lo se… para que quieres verlo?- pregunta Mystel tranquilamente

es que

Busquen a Brooklyn!-

entrenador!

Al poco tiempo llegan los demás ( kai, ray y los otros)

pueden explicarme por que necesitan verlo con tanta urgencia?- pregunta Garland nuevamente sin comprender

es que yo… necesito verlo- responde Kari

por que?

… pues…

para que quieren saberlo, si ella no quiere decirlo no la obliguen!

Kai…- susurra la joven morocha

esta bien, pero no se enojen…- Ming-Ming trata de calmar un poco a Kai

ya saben como es Brooklyn… siempre se va sin decir a donde- comenta Crusher

maldición- murmura entre dientes Kai

Kai?- lo llama Ray

tu sabes algo que nosotros no?

eso no es de tu incumbencia

En ese momento se abre la puerta

por que tanto alboroto?...aquí estoy- se escucha una voz bastante familiar ( ya todos saben de quien es no se para que sigo con tanto misterio ¬¬)

al fin llegas, te estaban buscando

ah, son ustedes como han estado?- pregunta Brooklyn saludando a su "equipo rival"

vaya, hola viejo tanto tiemp-

Brooklyn!- Hikari interrumpe a Max repentinamente

Ella corre hacia donde este se encuentra y lo abraza fuertemente, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho

oye… q-quien eres?- pregunta el pelirrojo confundido

Kari se separa un poco de el con lagrimas en los ojos

te extrañe mucho…- El dueño de Zeus se queda mirándola por unos segundos

… Hikari…?... no puedo creerlo- este abraza fuertemente a Kari- no puedo creer, que seas tu…

oigan, perdonen por interrumpir este momento tan conmovedor, pero quieren explicarme que pasa aquí? Como es que se conocen!- pregunta Tyson desesperado

Brooklyn y Hikari se sonríen

son hermanos…- responde el bicolor por ellos

QUE! son hermanos! - todos los que estaban en la sala quedaron OO

por que no lo dijeron antes!- preguntaron todos a coro a excepción de Kai y Heero

nunca lo preguntaron u

y tu…- Tyson señala a Kai repentinamente. Tu ya sabías esto? Como?

me lo dijo cuando nos perdimos en la montaña

no puedo creerlo- Ming Ming estaba por demás de sorprendida- son hermanos?

claro, que no los oíste?- pregunta Mystel

pero… por que no lo dijeron antes- pregunta nuevamente la chica de cabello celeste

por que no quisieron hacerlo

pero por que?- pregunta nuevamente la cantante un poco irritada por las respuestas del rubio de su equipo

por que si

por que siempre tienes que encontrar una respuesta a mis preguntas!

por que soy mas inteligente que tu

ah! Ya basta!- grita ante el "insulto de Mystel", comenzando a perseguirlo por todas partes para darle su merecido ( corre Mystel corre!)

Volviendo a lo importante…

no puedo creer que te aya encontrado, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- Kari no dejaba de abrazar a su hermano

lo mismo digo… cuanto tiempo ah pasado ya? 6 años?

si, mas o menos- ambos se sonrieron nuevamente

vaya, vaya… viene a ver a Brooklyn y miren a quien encontré- se escucha una vos femenina

ah?- los hermanos se sorprenden, especialmente Brooklyn

Emiko?

hola, como han estado?

hey! Cuanto tiempo. Vaya que si has cambiado bastante- Kari va a recibirla animadamente

quien es ella

es una amiga de mi hermano- responde animadamente

Hola Emiko!- la saluda el pelirrojo

Holaaa!- saluda enérgicamente- que suerte encontrarte a ti también Hikari, vi

a tu hermano por las noticias, y como hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo veía

decidí venir a saludarlo

Luego de un largo reencuentro, los dos equipos aprovecharon para practicar juntos para el torneo de beyblade

Nombre: Emiko

Edad: 15 años

Aspecto: es una chica de largo cabello marrón recogido con dos bandas, con ojos verdes

Carácter: variable, depende de la situación, aunque es bastante agradable.

Kari había decidido practicar un poco también, y terminó enfrentándose a su hermano quien habían empatado

no puede ser! no puede ser, por que siempre pierdo o empato contra ti! No es justo

debes entrenar un poco mas hermanita jejeje

mira quien lo dice- comenta Heero riendo por lo bajo

y tu Emiko? No vas a hacer nada

no, no juego beyblade

esta bien

Y así paso todo una semana los chicos estuvieron entrenando todos los días, no habían tenido tiempo de estar con los demás ( es decir, por ej., que brooklyn este con su hermana o con Emiko o Ray con Ikuni…), estaban en las finales del torneo, obviamente quedaron los g revolutions contra los bega bladers, la batalla entre Kai y Brooklyn había terminado en empate, por lo tanto ambos equipos terminaron compartiendo el titulo de campeones mundiales… al terminar la batalla…

bien echo Kai!- todos sus compañeros lo felicitan por la batalla que habían tenido

hn…- Kai no responde solo se retira del estadio

que amargado!- se queja Tyson

solo esta enojado por haber empatado, es todo- concluye Ray

oye Ray vamos, recuerda que me prometiste acompañarme después de esta batalla a mi casa- le recuerda casi a grito Ikuni tomándolo del brazo

ah… si esta bien, pero no me grites así

lo siento u

La joven de cabellos plateados y el chino se retiran del lugar mientras que Kimaya trataba de abrirse lugar entre todos los fanáticos del beyblade para ir con Tala

joven tala!- lo llama

ah, hola Kimaya

venia a felicitarlo, lucho muy bien

a gracias…- el pelirrojo baja la mirada algo avergonzado

Cerca de ellos se podían asir unas risas provenientes de Bryan y Spencer

jaja, parece que te tienen dominado "joven Tala"- ambos se ríen aun mas, provocando que este se sonrojara y se enojara

si no quieren que los congele con mi Wolborg mejor retírense

esta bien… no te enojes- ambos se retiran dejándolos a ambos solos

discúlpalos, son solo unos tontos

esta bien no hay problema- sonríe dulcemente la joven castaña

Mientras tanto Brooklyn estaba rodeado por una muchedumbre de chicas, pero al ver esto, Kari llega inmediatamente

aléjense de mi hermano! No se le acerquen- grita a todo pulmón haciendo que las demás fanáticas se alejaran

… oye… cálmate Kari

que me calme, que haces rodeado de chicas, eso no me gusta para nada

pero no tienes por que alterarte, si sigues espantando así a todas las chicas que se me acerquen nunca voy a tener novia

que! ya quieres tener novia… no puede ser!... es cierto ya estas muy grande, pero igual…

estas celosa?¬¬-l e pregunta decisivamente

yo por que abría de estarlo?

no por nada solo preguntaba

acabas de interrumpir mi memento dramático…ahora si me permites… no puedo creer lo grande que estas, y no me di cuenta, como pasa el tiempo

soy mas grande que tu…

No me interrumpas!

… perdón u

como decía…- Hikari siguió hablando sobre ese tipo de cosas, al poco tiempo se acerca Emiko

que tanto esta diciendo Kari?

no le prestes atención, quieres dar una vuelta?

esta bien- ambos se alejan del lugar

oigan, no me dejen hablando sola!... a que diablos…

Fuera del estadio estaba repleto de periodistas para entrevistarlos, Kai se las ingenió para no ser visto, un grupo estaba filmando a Tyson y a Daichi ( era de esperarse) pero el otro habían visto a Brooklyn y se dirigían hacia el

Este toma la mano de la joven de ojos verdes y empieza a correr

oye… por que corremos?

por que si no lo hacemos, nos van a aplastar- decía señalando a los periodistas que corrían detrás de el

pensé que te gustaba ser famoso

si… pero solo con loas chicas

¬¬

que?

no, nada

Una ves que lograron despistar a los "perseguidores" ambos se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento ( corrieron mucho) . Brooklyn como es de costumbre se recostó en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo

cielos… que molesta que es mi hermana

por que lo dices?

no deja que ninguna chica se me acerque

solo te esta cuidando

vaya… que manera tan rara

esta celosa, hace mucho que no te ve, y piensa que si sales con alguien vas a alejarte nuevamente de ella

… nunca lo pensé de esa manera…

oye, cambiando de tema… estas bastante alto, recuerdo que cuando éramos

pequeños yo era mas alta que tu

je… la gente cambia… además podría decirse que tu también has cambiado, te dejaste crecer el cabello… te queda muy bien

g-gracias…- responde al halago algo apenada

Continuara…

Uf, me lo escribí a todo el Cáp. En menos de una hora, estoy muerta, ya demasiada creación por un día!-- . disculpen si me retrase un poco la semana anterior, es que no se que problema había con la pag. De fanfiction que no podía cargar la actualización de mi fic.

Dejen review plis and porfis!

Chau!


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de empezar a escribir este capitulo, quería disculparme por no haber detallado bien el torneo, pero no tenía ganas de estar relatando todas las beybatallas, no iba a terminar mas, así que mil perdones…

La luz de la oscuridad

Capitulo 9

Mientras Brooklyn y Emiko seguían hablando de sus cosas, Kari estaba buscando a Kai por todas partes

"_me gustaría saber como hace para desaparecer de esa manera"_ – se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras lo buscaba

Siguió caminando por las cercanías del estadio, hasta que escucho un sonido que se le hizo bastante familiar. Se dirigió hasta donde provenía.

Kai?

Este se da media vuelta perdiendo la concentración haciendo que su blade pare

que quieres?- pregunta cortante

te estuve buscando por todas partes, que haces aquí, por que sigues entrenando?

y pensé que era obvio…

La joven recordó en ese momento las palabras de su amigo chino "_solo esta enojado por haber empatado…"- "será por eso"_

no seguirás entrenando por el echo de haber empatado contra mi hermano

no?

y que si es por eso- responde de mala gana el bicolor preparándose para lanzar a dranzer nuevamente

… vamos- dice agarrando el brazo de Hiwatari

Que haces?- pregunta de mal humor

que crees, tenesmo que ir con los demás, íbamos a encontrarnos una hora después de haber terminado el torneo el la cede de la bba, recuerdas?

ve tu, yo me quedo

no señor, tu vienes con migo- sabiendo que no lo iba a convencer es un descuido por parte de Kai ella tomo su blade

oye!

vamos…

Luego de convencerlo se dirigieron hacia la casa de Tyson, Hikari se quería

cambiar de ropa. Una ves ahí, Kari se interno en su habitación, mientras que

Kai la esperaba en la sala.

listo!- (tenía puesto un vestido blanco con unas botas del mismo color)

bien, ahora ya que te acompañe, podrías devolverme a Dranzer?

ah, perdón… toma

vamos…- Kai estaba a punto de salir de la casa pero la joven de ojos rojizos lo detiene

espero aun momento, no vas a ir así verdad, ti ropa esta toda rota por el combate-

que molesta eres

hey, solo trato de ayudarte

no necesito tu ayuda, me visto como quiero

Un poco después, el bicolor estaba cambiado ( estaba con una camisa violeta y un pantalón negro)

maldición…

bien ahora si… vamos!

Una ves que salieron de la casa de Tyson emprendieron camino hacia la bba, ya era de noche pero se tomaron su tiempo para llegar

es una noche hermosa no te parece?

hn…

vamos Kai, aún estas molesto?

eso no te importa

claro que si… eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti

te preocupas…?- Kai volteo a verla, ella se sonrojo al instante en que se dio cuenta de lo dicho

c-como no lo haría… ya te dije eres mi amigo o no?

Siguieron caminando por largo rato (todavía no llegaban oO), no se habían dirigido palabra alguna, se veía a Kai muy pensativo.

hay algo que te preocupa Kai?- pregunta Kari al verlo tan concentrado en si mismo

Kai lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar

si no quieres decirme no hay problema…- dice al verlo tan indeciso adelantando un poco el paso

es que…- Kari voltea para verlo- últimamente estuve teniendo un sueño algo extraño

un sueño?

Kai le explica con detalles su sueño ( o mejor dicho pesadilla) a Hikari

sabes algo… yo también eh tenido un sueño muy parecido últimamente… quizás solo sea una simple pesadilla, pero tal vez pueden ser predicciones

quieres decir que algún día va a suceder eso realmente

no tiene que ser simplemente igual, lo que tal ves esta reflejando tus sueños es que algo relacionado con ello esta por suceder…

algo relacionado… con tigo, y esa enorme sombra negra

Black Dranzer

que?

esa enorme sobra negra… es Black Dranzer

pero como puedes saberlo?

ya te lo dije… yo también estuve teniendo un sueño muy parecido al tuyo… cambiando de tema… mañana comenzaremos las clases T-T

hn

la vida es injusta… porque a mi… por suerte estoy en el mismo colegio que tu, así que no estaré tan sola -

El resto del camino solo se la escucho a Kari quejando sobre el comienzo de las clases

Una vez que llegaron a la bba (por fin, pensé que nunca lo escribiría! )

llegaron tarde- los regaña Ming-ming

es cierto, hace mas de media hora que los estamos esperando- dice Ray y Ikuni coro

se puede saber que estuvieron haciendo- pregunta Brooklyn con un rostro entre enojado y divertido a la vez

nada que te importe ¬¬- responde Kari

que hace Tala aquí?- pregunta el bicolor

ah! Lo trajimos a la fuerza con Emiko y Hilary- responde tranquilamente la joven de cabello plateado

a la fuerza OOu

si, kimaya quería que viniera

no es cierto- se escucha la voz de ella detrás de sus espaldas- fueron ustedes las que querían que el joven Tala viniera

solo tómalo como un favor de amiga si?

un favor? Para mi? Por que?

a vece pienso que eres tan ingenua

ya déjalas Kimaya- Tala aparece de la nada entre ellas

esta bien

Los dos jóvenes se alejan mientras que las chicas se quedan hablando entre ellas

luego nos los agradecerán

oye Kari…podrías ir a comprar estas cosas- heero le entrega una lista con

algunas bebidas

claro, no hay problema… enseguida vuelvo- dice tomando la lista y saliendo

de la bba

Ya una ves afuera

bien… haber… un par de gaseosas… un poco de comida…unas galle…- de repente se detiene en seco al oír un sonido bastante familiar acercándose rápidamente hacia ella

En un rápido movimiento lo esquiva dándose media vuelta y comprobando que ese sonido provenía de un blade

quien esta ahí!- pegunta con vos amenazante

De la nada sale un joven vestido de negro junto con un señor detrás de el

quien… quienes son?

eso no importa… necesitamos a tu blade

que?... están bromeando verdad?

no, no es una broma- responde el chico

El joven vuelve a atacarla con su blade

ya es suficiente… vamos Black Dranzer!- grita al mismo tiempo que lanza su blade hacia donde estaba el de su oponente

bien, solo trata de atraerlo hacia aca- le ordena el señor al joven

entendido…- el joven deja escapar una risa-… vamos… ataca Black Dranzer ( el de el era el original, sin modificar)

que?... como puede ser… si B.Dranzer es… mió…- en ese momento la joven logra distinguir quien era el señor que le daba ordenes al joven… no era otro que Boris

tu eres… Boris?

veo que has oído hablar de mi

como… como es posible que el tenga una bestia beat igual a la mía?

te diré… los datos del B.Dranzer que tus padres robaron quedaron en las computadoras de la abadía… y digamos que no fue tan difícil hacer una copia

de el… aunque no iguala el poder del original sigue siendo muy parecido

maldición... y se puede saber para que quieres el original si ya tienes a esa copia?

porque modificando al original… puedo crear a la bestia beat mas poderosa del mundo… además… que mejor rival que si mismo

me las vas a pagar!- enfurece Kari dominando la batalla por completo… el joven no sabía ya que hacer la joven de ojos rojos no cedía, no le daba oportunidad alguna para defenderse o atacar

_ "creo que la subestime… Black dranzer es mucho mas fuerte que antes… mi subordinado no tiene oportunidad contra ella" _– pensaba entre dientes Boris sin

saber que hacer

De un momento a otro Hikari gana la batalla, tomando entre sus manos ambos blades

esto no te pertenece…- le dice al joven con una mirada fría extraña en ella

La información de la copia de Black Dranzer se une a la del original… formando uno solo

no puedes hacer eso

claro que si… después de todo… son prácticamente iguales no?...

De repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodera de la joven morocha…

en la bba

…- Brooklyn presiente algo extraño

que te pasa brooklyn… por que tienes esa cara?- pregunta Emiko al verlo tan preocupado

es que… tengo un mal presentimiento- responde parándose de golpe

a donde vas?- pregunta curiosamente Tyson

algo no anda bien… estoy seguro de que algo le ah pasado a Kari- dice casi a gritos mientras sale corriendo del lugar

que?

Todos los demás salen corriendo tras el

volviendo con Kari

"_que me pasa… siento que me quemo… que me quemo por dentro" _– Hikari se deja caer de rodillas al piso sin poder soportar ese dolor

"_deja de resistirte… ya no tienes oportunidad contra mi" _– pudo oír claramente una vos proveniente de adentro suyo

Kari!- el grito de su hermano fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de perder el control sobre su "sombra"

estas bien?- el pelirrojo se acerca para ayudarla pero en ese instante un potente rayo oscuro lo golpea en el torso haciendo que este saliera despedido hacia atrás

Brooklyn!- Emiko va en su ayuda

tonta no te acerques!- le grita desesperadamente pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Hikari ya la tenía en la mira, dirigió su ataque hacia ella. Emiko estaba totalmente paralizada sin saber que hacer, pero en ese instante Brooklyn la protege interponiéndose en el medio ( la típica no? Jeje)

Brooklyn!- este cae hacia atrás sin fuerzas, por lo cual la joven castaña lo atrapa antes de que llegar al suelo- estas bien… disculpa…

descuida, estoy bien…- decía tratando de ocultar su fuerte dolor

"ya basta detente!"- gritaba Hikari quien no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, pero por alguna razón podría observar todo lo que pasaba "afuera".

que hiciste con mi hermana responde!- grita el pelirrojo un poco fuera de si

ella perdió…

que?

yo gane… ahora este cuerpo es mío- el color de sus ojos cambió de un tono rojizo a uno celeste

no puede ser… Hikari! Responde… se que aún puedes oírme

es inútil…- responde

alguien puede explicarme que esta sucediendo- pregunta Ray in comprender

nada

ella esta poseída- responde Kai

como?

el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad que había dentro de su cuerpo se rompió. En pocas palabras esta dominada por la oscuridad

Unas alas negras se despliegan mientras "kari" tomaba vuelo lentamente para preparar su próximo ataque

detente Kari!

dejen de llamarme así… mi nombre ahora es Midash

Midash?

Zeus!- Brooklyn invoca a su bestia Beat para tratar de detener a su hermana, pero fue inútil

como podemos volverla a normalidad?

la clave de su poder es su concentración… cada vez que su poder aumenta, las posibilidades de que Hikari regrese son menores… hay que confundirla de alguna manera, solo así podrá volver a ser ella

confundirla…?- Kai recuerda aquella vez que ella se perdieron en las montañas… _"-si por algún motivo llegara a ocurrir algo como eso… como podríamos volverte a la normalidad?... -solo afectando directamente a las emociones"_

Kai has algo!- le grita el chino

yo?... por que?

trataremos de detenerla aunque sea por unos instantes así pondrás acercarte a ella – asegura Tala

vamos Dragoon!

Driger

Draziel

Wolborg

Cyber Driger

Venus

Poseidón

Apollon

Zeus

Snowcat (la bestia beat de Ikuni)

Thunderfly (la de Kimaya)

Dranzer!

Todas las bestias beat rodearon a Midash dejándola completamente inmóvil

ve ahora Kai

Kai se acerca a ella

has algo Kai… no podremos detenerla por mucho mas tiempo

pero que se supone… que haga? El bicolor no sabía que hacer y el tiempo se le agotaba…

Continuara….

Al fin termine este Cáp.… perdonen la demora, es que… no estaba muy inspirada que digamos…. -u

Dejen reviews plis and porfis


	10. Chapter 10

La luz de la oscuridad

Capitulo 10

"_ que es lo que debo hacer?"_- se preguntaba el bicolor mientras se acercaba a Midash

Tan distraído estaba Kai que no se dio cuenta que Midash preparaba un ataque dirigido a el, logro liberarse de todas las bestias beat que la retenían

cuidado Kai!- grita Max alertando al ruso.

Un potente rayo negro se dirigía hacia el… apenas si logro esquivarlo, hirió gravemente su brazo.

jaja…-ríe sarcásticamente Midash- no podrán detenerme- Kai aprovecho el descuido que tuvo para acercarse y tomarla por las manos para evitar otro posible ataque

que haces?- pregunta ella desafiante mientras trataba de liberarse de las manos del joven

no voy a dejarte ir… trae de vuelta a Hikari!- le ordena con una voz demasiado fría y cortante

no lo haré… y aunque quiera tampoco podría… ella no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para "tomar su lugar" nuevamente

has algo kai!- le gritaban por detrás Tyson y Tala a coro

pero que demonios se supone que deba hacer!- gritaba cada ves mas desesperado

Todos estaban sorprendidos… nunca habían visto a kai tan desesperado, simplemente no era común en el

Kai encara a Midash con una mirada fría que izo que ella se intimidara, lanzo su

Dranzer nuevamente para que este le ayudara a retenerla

te lo repito otra vez… trae de vuelta a Hikari…

ya te lo dije… aunque quiera no podría hacerlo… no esta en mi poder traerla de vuelta… al menos que acaben con migo… pero eso sería lo mismo que acabar con ella

maldición…- murmura por lo bajo Kai sin soltar los brazos de la joven que estaba en frente suyo

confúndela- le recuerda Brooklyn – así perderá el control y su poder disminuirá… es la única forma de que kari regrese

_"confundirla…. Pero… de que manera…?" _– kai se detiene a observar esos ojos celestes que estaban mirándolo llenos de furia, por un instante, le pareció ver reflejado en ellos el cuerpo desmayado de Hikari- Hikari…- murmura

Decidido, acerca un poco mas hacia si el cuerpo de Midash

parece que te has decidido

ya cállate!

por favor… no tienes el suficiente valor como para hacerlo… eres un cobarde

que, no me provoques porque lo ago enserio!-

a ver… intenta…- lo desafía

El bicolor no podía moverse… tenía razón,no se atrevía, pero por que, no se animaba a hacer algo tan simple, en su vida tuvo que hacer cosas mucho peores, pero… esto… simplemente no podía hacerlo

sabía que eras un cobarde… siempre lo- Midash no pudo terminar la frase, Kai había tomado su rostro decidido, besó sus labios como si fuera lo ultimo que haría en su vida, mientras que un sentimiento extraño recorrió todo su cuerpo

Solo fue un instante, luego de separarse de ella, toda la energía negativa que la rodeaba volvió a dentro de su cuerpo para luego desmayarse en brazos del bicolor

OO!- nadie podía creer lo que había echo Kai… simplemente les parecía algo imposible viniendo de el

oye! Te dije que la confundieras, pero no que la besaras!- lo reprocha enojado Brooklyn

Kai todavía no caía en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer… el era el mas sorprendido de todos por su actitud.

Entre tanta confusión Boris que seguía en el lugar aprovecha la oportunidad y toma a Dranzer.

oye que crees que haces!- pregunta el bicolor con una voz llena de furia

lo siento Kai, pero me lo llevare por un tiempo

devuélveme a Dranzer!

lo siento, eso ya es imposible… adiós- este se sube en un auto que lo estaba esperando y desaparece en la noche

Dranzer… no… no puede ser…¿espera un poco mas Dranzer, prometo que iré por ti!- grita con todas sus fuerzas. Los demás fueron donde se encontraban

Kari y Hiwatari

estas bien Kai?- le pregunta el chino ya un poco menos preocupado

eso creo- dice poniéndose en pie con Kari en brazos, quien luego se la entrega a Ray

Su miraba se nublaba, tambaleándose un poco se apoyo contra un árbol que estaba ahí cerca

bien vamos, debemos ayudar a Brooklyn , está mal herido, y en cuanto a Kari…- Heero dio las ordenes.

Todos se encaminaron a la bba para atender al pelirrojo y a su hermana pero

que haces aun ahí Kai?- le pregunta Max

es que… si no me sostengo, no creo que pueda… mantenerme en pie- luego de esas palabras Kai se desplomo sobre el suelo

Ka!- el rubio corre hacia el rápidamente, Tala que aún estaba ahí lo ayuda a llevar al bicolor a adentro

Ya un poco mas tarde, Kai había despertado, Hikari aún seguía desmallada y brooklyn estaba siendo atendido por Emiko quien vendó todas sus heridas. El bicolor se dirige hacia donde esta la joven de ojos rojos, al verla durmiendo tan tranquilamente suspira aliviado, aunque, pero se le hacía raro que aun estuviera durmiendo

no te preocupes- se escucha la vos de Heero detrás de el- Brooklyn dijo que lo mas normal es que estuviera así durante dos días

que te hace pensar que estoy preocupado?- pregunta con total desinterés, mientras se iba del lugar

oye, dentro de 15 min. volveremos a casa- le informa

hn…- Kai se va del lugar a la sala donde estaban los demás

vaya chico extraño- suspira el peliazul

Una ves en la sala Kimaya se percata de que Kai estaba apunto de salir, de

alguna manera se las ingenio para pasar por ahí sin ser visto (me gustaría saber como es que hace es?)

joven Kai que suerte que despertó…

hn

Daichi quien también se percato de ello

oye viejo, como esta tu brazo?- pregunta señalando el vendaje que empezaba desde su hombro hasta su mano

es no te incumbe!- responde completamente fuera de si para después tomar su abrigo y salir de ahí

oye… no tenias por que gritarme así…

no es normal que Kai pierda el control de esa manera

Una ves afuera el bicolor fue al parque, a esa hora de la noche era extraño que hubiera alguien en ese lugar, así que era perfecto para estar un rato solo

Necesitaba despejar su mente, y que mejor para hacerlo que practicando un poro, estaba a punto de sacar a su blade del bolsillo cuando recordó

Dranzer…- sus ojos estaban sombríos, llenos de ira…- maldición!- grita mientras golpea fuertemente un árbol que estaba por ahí con su puño, pero inesperadamente ese golpe resonó en todo su brazo, haciendo que su herida le doliera aún mas -…. Que mas… que mas puede pasarme ahora?- murmuraba por lo bajo sintiéndose completamente inútil

Se deja caer en el pasto tratando de calmarse…

Mientras en la bba, los g revolution ya habían vuelto a casa de tyson y Heero, Brooklyn estaba en la sala con Emiko, quien decidió quedarse un poco mas antes de volver a su casa

oye, no es necesario que te quedes- le dice el pelirrojo con vos algo débil

esta bien, quiero quedarme un rato mas si no te molesta…- responde la joven

castaña con una vos que sonaba algo triste

que… te pasa?- pregunta el joven

no es … nada- Emiko deja caer unas lagrimas de sus ojos, por lo cual Brooklyn se preocupa un poco

por que lloras?

soy una tonta!- se dice en vos alta a si misma

por que?

por mi culpa, estas mal herido, me dijiste que no me acercara, pero no te escuche….- dice algo entrecortadamente por la falta del aire que le originaba el llanto, mientas recordaba el momento en que Brooklyn la protegió del ataque de Midash- soy una… tonta

Emiko no se atrevía a ver a la cara a su joven acompañante

no es cierto… lo hiciste para ayudarme, y agradezco eso

Ella gira sorprendida por lo que el dijo

sabes, en tu lugar… yo hubiera echo lo mismo

de verdad

si…- le responde con una dulce sonrisa

La joven de ojos verdes se calmo un poco, pero no podía dejar de culparse por ello, y sus lágrimas parecía que no dejarían de salir de sus ojos.

Brooklyn quien estaba sentado a su lado, se acerca mas a ella y la abraza fuertemente. Emiko se tensa un poco, pero no puede evitar devolvérselo, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su acompañante

no tienes por que llorar, después de todo… todo salió bien

Emiko levanto la vista y lo miró a los ojos, se sentía tranquila al estar con el, desearía que se detuviera el tiempo en ese momento

debes irte, ya es tarde o tus padres se preocuparan- le dice el dueño de Zeus mientras se levanta

… si tienes razón- con la manga de su campera seca las lagrimas que

quedaban en su rostro

ya, deja de estar triste... y pon ese rostro alegre de siempre

si- sonríe ella

Ambos se despiden, mientras Emiko volvía a su casa se encuentra en el camino a Kai

Kai!- lo llama esta. El voltea a ver quien lo llamaba

ah, eres tu

que haces dando vueltas, deberías estar descansando…

eso no te incumbe

es cierto, tienes razón… pero creo, que deberías estar haciéndole compañía a Kari…

por que lo dices

por nada en especial… solo creo… que se alegraría al saber que te preocupas por ella- sonríe- nos vemos otro día, espero que te mejores… adiós- la castaña se despide enérgicamente, al parecer ya había recuperado todos sus ánimos

gracias Brooklyn- susurra por lo bajo

Kai toma el consejo de Emiko y se dirige a la casa de los Kinomiya

_"me siento… cansado…"_- pensaba mientras entraba a la casa

vaya al fin llegas- se escuchaba la vos del chico de la gorra.

hn…- no responde solo se dirige al pasillo para irse a su habitación

esta actuando extraño- se quejaba Daichi

ya se le pasara- responde Ray

Antes de llegar a su habitación, Kai pasa enfrente de la de Kari… se detiene al verla entreabierta…

Entra tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla… se acerca a ella y se queda observándola…

_"se ve linda"_- piensa, pero luego sacuda su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento…

Antes de irse, acomoda los cabellos que caían desprolijamente sobre el rostro de la joven

tu si… que me haces sentir diferente…- le susurra al oído para luego irse.

Al llegar a su habitación se desploma sobre su cama

"_ me siento muy cansado… no entiendo por que…"_

Poco a poco se va quedado dormido

Luego de saltar… cierra sus ojos abrazando fuertemente al cuerpo de Kari, para que sintiera menos el impacto… pero nunca llego

Kai abrió sus ojos lentamente

que? Que pasa?- se sorprende al ver que estaba en el aire muy arriba

estas bien?- pregunta una vos femenina

El voltea

Hikari?... que esta pasando? Que paso con Black Dranzer?

volvió a ser el de antes

El bicolor no entendía nada, Kari estaba varándolo fuertemente por la cintura, mientras que volaba con sus alas negras

Luego de sobrevolar la zona, ambos aterrizan

gracias

que?

gracias por salvarme…- Kari se acerca a el y besa su mejilla

Kai abre sus ojos…

"e_so… se sintió bastante real…"_- pensaba

"gracias por salvarme" volvió a recordar las palabras que su amiga decía en su sueño

de nada…

Continuará


	11. Chapter 11

La luz de la oscuridad

Capitulo 11

Kai vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, recordando el momento del su sueño en que ella besa su mejilla…

_"se sentía tan real"_- piensa mientras volteaba para quedar de costado en la cama.

Repentinamente se le vino a la cabeza el momento en que tuvo que besar a Midash… se sonrojo al recordar el sentimiento de entonces- aunque, me abría gustado mas… si hubiera sido Hikari…

Volvió a abrir sus ojos. Pudo divisar el reloj que marcaba las 11 de la mañana, no era normal que durmiera tanto.

Se levanto lentamente de su cama, aún se sentía cansado, no sabía por que.

Se dirigió hacia el comedor, todos estaban ahí

al fin despiertas… que dices, ya se te ah pasado el mal humor?- pregunta Tyson eufórico

Kai solo suspira profundamente sin decir nada y se sienta. Hilary le sirve un vaso de leche que se lo toma rápidamente.

gracias…- agradece a Hilary para luego levantarse e irse

últimamente ah estado muy extraño- dice Daichi

es cierto…

solo esta preocupado- dice Ray

preocupado… eso si es nuevo en el- sonríe Max

El bicolor se detiene al pasar en frente de la habitación de Kari, entra sin hacer mucho ruido para evitar que se despierte.

Se acerca y se sienta a su lado. Se detiene al ver su rostro tan tranquilo, no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo. Delicadamente quito del rostro de la joven unos mechones de su flequillo que caían desordenados por su rostro.

tu si… que me haces sentir diferente- le susurra dulcemente en su oído

Antes de irse le dedica una ultima mirada.

Una ves afuera. Se fue a un lugar en que pudiera estar solo, necesitaba pensar como recuperar a Dranzer de las manos de Boris…

… no se me ocurre nada… pero, si no lo recupero rápido, seguro que algo malo harán con el

que pasa Kai?

Este voltea para ver de quien era esa voz

ah, eres tu… nada que te importa

planeas ir a buscar a Dranzer

quien te dio permiso de entrar a mi mente?

perdona… es la costumbre

que haces aquí

que mas, vine a ver a mi hermanita, aunque parece que aun sige en el mundo de los sueños je -u

vete, quiero estar solo

pero te diré que no funcionará si vas tu solo a recuperar a Dranzer

otra vez! Te dije que

esta bien… lo se, lo siento de nuevo…

Así paso toda la mañana, ya era de tarde, casi de noche…

En la sala se encontraban solo Ray y Ikuni (ella había ido a ver a Kari, olvide mencionarlo u)

pensar que me preocupo tanto por Kari y ella solo esta durmiendo- suspira la joven de cabello plateados

lo bueno es que te preocupas por ella

si, eso creo…

El chino sonríe

y ahora por que estas de tan buen humor?

… por nada en especial…

vaya que eres extraño, nunca me dices nada de lo que te pregunto

concretamente

eso es lo mas divertido de todo…

por que?

porque siempre te molestas cuando ago eso

oye! Eso no es justo- ikuni se para enfrente de el de brazos cruzados

vamos, era solo una broma… cálmate

mas te vale ¬¬

cambiando de tema… aún no puedo creer lo que paso

yo tampoco

Ambos se sonríen por ello

imagínate si Hikari se enterara de lo que hizo Kai…

me gustaría ver su rostro de sorpresa…

lastima que nos prohibió decirle

decirme que?- pregunta una voz por detrás de ellos

Ambos voltean para ver de quien era

QUE HACES DESPIERTA!- grita ikuni sorprendida

oyen o grites, acabo de levantarme

discúlpala, es algo compulsiva- Dice Ray- mejor nos vamos no?- dice haciéndole señas a su compañera

ah! Si es cierto, nosotros ya nos íbamos jeje

Estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta de salida

que fue lo que hizo Kai?

ah… nada…

por favor, los escuche, van a decirme o no?

no

eres muy directa ikuni

por que no?

el nos prohibió decírtelo

"decírmelo"? osea que soy la única que no sabe lo que izo!- dice Ya un poco

mas ofendida

mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde

si… adiós Hikari

Una ves afuera

eso estuvo cerca

si es cierto…

y ahora que aremos?... si regresamos nos seguirá preguntando hasta el cansancio

vamos a pasear un rato- ikuni lo toma de la mano y lo empuja para que se apure

espera…- Ray se sonroja un poco al sentir el contacto de sus manos

maldición… que fue lo que izo… me pica la curiosidad…

que haces levantada hermanita?

ah! Hola Brooklyn… es que ya me sentía mucho mejor -… a propósito, podrías explicarme que es lo que pasa aquí?

no… recuerdas nada?

no

ah, esta bien

El pelirrojo le explica todo lo sucedido

con razón estas tan herido… perdóname hermanito, no fue mi intención…

no te preocupes, ya estoy bien

… y que fue lo que hizo Kai?- pregunta curiosamente

ah… eso.. je… estem

y...?

no puedo decirlo

por que tanto secreto! me están poniendo nerviosa!

si tanto quieres saberlo por que lo le preguntas a el

no se donde esta…

creo que tendrás que esperar unos días para preguntarle

por que?

el muy necio… fue a buscar a Dranzer… el solo, y el las condiciones en las que esta, no creo que tenga éxito

que, sabes para donde se fue, iré con el- dice decidida parándose inmediatamente

espera- brooklyn la agarra de la camisa

que pasa?

tu tampoco estas bien… además, como aras si tienes que usar a Black Dranzer?... podría pasarte lo mismo que ayer…

no, no pasara

como estas tan segura?

me enseñarás a controlarlo- dice mirándolo fijamente

pero…

por favor

esta bien…

chan chan

Unas horas después, Kai se encontraba en camino a la abadía, aún pensando en como poder rescatara Dranzer

maldición, no se me ocurre nada

Seguía caminando, si parar el paso, pero de repente siente que alguien lo abraza por detrás

q-quien- voltea a ver quien era, se sorprende al distinguir en la oscuridad de la noche a Kari- tu…

Se preocupa un poco al verla con esa apariencia extraña nuevamente junto con ojos celestes de Midash

no te preocupes, soy yo… mi hermano me ayudo a controlar mi fuerza

Sostiene a kai aún mas fuerte por la cintura (desde atrás) y ambos se elevan en el cielo con las grandes alas negras de Kari

que haces… deberías estar descansando

…ya me siento mucho mejor… además, no crees que así es mas fácil?

El bicolor no dice nada. Ambos se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia la abadía

oye…

que quieres?

puedes decirme… que fue lo que hiciste para ayudarme el día anterior?

Kai se sonroja de solo recordarlo pero no responde…

…………

señor… mire esto- un subordinado llama a Boris para mostrarle unas de las grabaciones por cámara

vaya, no pensé que llegarían tan pronto

que hacemos?

deténgalos, no me importa como , pero háganlo

bien

…………

aquí es- aclara el joven de ojos violetas

bien… que es eso- dice al ver un gran grupo de jóvenes en frente de ellos, todos con blades en las manos

genial… lo que faltaba- murmura Kai molesto

bien… aquí viene mi parte-

Hikari deja a Kai en el piso, mientras hacía frente a todos los beyluchadores…

bien… los que no quieren visitar al doctor, mejor váyanse

que arrogante eres- le dice uno de los sujetos que estaban en frente de ella.

veamos que tan buena eres- grita otro que estaba al lado del anterior.

Varias bestia beat se lanzan sobre ella, cubriéndola por completo en casi un instante

ya la derrotamos, eso fue demasiado fácil

fíjate de nuevo

Un potente rayo negro neutralizó todas las bestias beat de los beyluchadores, mientras que sus blades caían casi destrozados a sus pies…

pan comido…

podría haberlo echo mejor- le dice Kai

si como no… y ahora como entraremos…

podemos burlar los sistemas de seguridad… pero será difícil- advierte el

bicolor

tengo una idea mejor- con otros de sus ataques kari derrumba la gran pared que les impedía el paso

… o… podríamos tirar la pared abajo…

chan… listo… nadie me supera!

parece que tienes la autoestima alta

yeah!

Luego de que el humo esparcido por la explosión se dispersara, lograron divisar a Boris

oye tu, devuélveme a mi Dranzer!

me temo que eso no será posible

De la nada aparecen unos sujetos que toman por detrás a Hikari, dejándola inmóvil

oye suéltame!- se quejaba ella, tratando de safarse, pero fue inútil

déjenla en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!- ordena Kai enojado

en eso te equivocas, ella sería una gran molestia para nuestros planes, es por eso que no podemos dejar que intervenga

suéltame… me haces daño… ¡suéltame!- grita.

Una gran ráfaga de viento oscura la rodea, haciendo que la suelten inmediatamente

te lo advertí- le susurra al sujeto quien estaba inconciente en el suelo

Luego de eso cae de rodillas al suelo, agotada por haber usado tanta energía.

En ese momento, otro sujeto aprovecha la oportunidad y la sujeta fuertemente

te dije que!

descuida, estoy bien Kai, tu ve a buscar a Dranzer…

El sujeto que la sostenía la golpea fuertemente- ya cállate de una buena vez!

De repente un blade negro golpea a ese sujeto (pobre, no tiene nombre jajaja)

te recomendaría que no vuelvas a hacer eso, o me veras realmente enojado

brooklyn!- que haces aquí?

que mas, vine a ayudarlos, además la torpe de Kari se fue sin que le advirtiera que no usara mucho su poder o se debilitara de nuevo

no soy una torpe- le dice tratando de ponerse de pie

claro que si ¬¬

cuando me recupere me las vas a pagar Brooklyn!

ya veremos

Brooklyn ayuda a Kai a recuperar a Dranzer.

bien, vamos antes de que vuelva a pasar algo malo

espera un momento- dice Kai, este se da media vuelta quedando en frente a la abadía

esto, es por todo lo que hicieron- Kai lanza su Dranzer con toda la fuerza posible logrando hacer lo mas posible de daño.

Pero algo andaba mal, podía sentir que la fuerza de su Dranzer había aumentado considerablemente y no podía controlarlo

que pasa? No puedo… controlarlo

El pelirrojo golpea a Dranzer con Zeus logrando que se detenga

luego te lo explicare, ahora vamos

…- Kai mira hacia delante, todo había quedado destruido- bien… ahora me siento mucho mejor- sonríe maliciosamente

Los tres emprenden el camino de regreso

bien, vas a decirme?- pregunta el bicolor al pelirrojo

que cosa?-

el por que no puedo controlar a Dranzer

ah!... eso, es que…

… que?

pues parece que… cuando tuviste que besar a Kari, para confundir a Midash y volverla a la normalidad, absorbiste parte de la fuerza que tenia en ese momento

ya veo

… esperen… que fue lo que dijiste?- pregunta Kari asombrada a mas no poder- kai me… beso…?

ah!- brooklyn había olvidado que su hermana no lo sabía

Kai no dijo nada. Kari comprendió que no quería hablar del tema y decidió quedarse callada

¬¬

Uf! Que súper producción la de hoy, que les parece eh? Es mucho mas largo que los anteriores, aunque podría haberlo echo aun mas.

Con respecto a lo que me preguntaron, no puedo responder los reviews porque no los tengo a mano cuando escribo, así que no tengo idea de a quien responderle y que… espero me perdonen por ello.

Sigan mandando reviews que me gusta mucho leerlos, y si me pueden dar alguna idea de cómo seguir con Tala y Kimaya o Ray i ikuni que ya se me secaron las ideas con esas dos parejas U

Nos vemos en el cap. Siguiente chau!


	12. Chapter 12

La luz de la oscuridad

Capitulo 12:

_"creo que metí la pata u"_- pensaba Brooklyn mientras los observaba a Kai y Kari que caminaban a su lado en completo silencio. El bicolor observaba al pelirrojo con una mirada fulminante_- "Kai me va a matar por esto T-T"_

Llegaron a la madrugada del día siguiente.

Brooklyn los abandono en la entrada para irse a la bba ahí (era donde se hospedaban el resto de los bega-bladers)

Hiwatari y Kari se sorprendieron al ver a todos sus amigos durmiendo en la sala desparramados por todos lados

que pasa aquí? OO- pregunta Hikari

al fin regresan

Ambos se dan media vuelta para ver a Heero quien aun estaba despierto, pero su rostro mostraba cansancio

todos estaban preocupados por ustedes, así que decidieron esperarlos despiertos, pero parece el sueño les gano- comenta con una sonrisa de

cansancio en su rostro

ya veo

parece que les fue bien- dice al ver a Dranzer en las manos de kai

si…

Kai se da media vuelta y se dirige a su habitación

a donde vas

adonde mas, a mi habitación a descansar…- Kai desaparece detrás de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ray y Max

bien, ahora perece que también podré dormir un poco- dice el hermano de

Tyson que le sigue el paso al ruso

En la habitación de Kai…

_"maldición, ese tonto de Brooklyn tuvo que abrir la boca…"-_ piensa mientras se la ingenia para saber que decirle a Kari si le pregunta sobre el asunto- "_si llega a suceder… en ese momento veré"_

De un momento a otro toda la casa quedo en completo silencio.

Ya era mediodía, todos estaban despiertos a excepción de Kai, Heero y Kari.

que mala suerte, parece que nos quedamos todos dormidos cuando volvieron Kai y Kari- se quejaba Hilary una y otra vez.

es verdad

Se escucho un suspiro en general…

bien… mañana comenzaremos las clases- comenta el joven de ojos dorados

NO!... por que a mi T-T, me acabas de arruinar el día Ray- lloriqueaba Tyson

que exagerado u

En ese momento Heero aparece en el comedor

ya despertaste, como puedes dormir tan poco!- pregunta su hermano

es la costumbre Tyson, debo irme, necesito arreglar unas cosas con el Sr. Dikenson

esta bien… adiós

Heero se va, en ese instante Brooklyn entraba junto con Emiko

hola chicos- saluda con una cara adormilada

Hola!- saluda enérgicamente Emiko dejando al pelirrojo medio sordo

no grites de esa manera que aun estoy en proceso para despertarme- se queja el joven

lo siento ¬¬

que hacen aquí?

solo vine a ver como seguía mi hermana, pero parece que aun sigue dormida… como la envidio

deja de quejarte- lo regaña Emiko

tu lo dices por que nunca te levanto a los gritos una chica gritona tan temprano!

a quien le dices gritona? además… tan temprano, eran las 12 del mediodía

… igual, sabes que no dormí mucho anoche

¬¬ esa no es excusa

me gustaría ver como estarías si te hicieran lo mismo a ti

dejen de discutir…- Max intenta calmarlo a ambos

parecen pareja

que! retira lo dicho!- gritan ambos al mismo tiempo

disculpen u

Con tanto griterío Hikari se despierta

por que gritan tanto- pregunta algo molesta aún con el rostro algo dormido

por nada

Kai sigue dormido?- pregunta el pelirrojo

no, recién lo vi levantarse- responde su hermana

bien, ahora vuelvo

Brooklyn fue hacia la habitación de Kai, este estaba punto de salir

hola!- lo saluda Brooklyn

y ahora que quieres?

necesito preguntarte algo…

que cosa?

últimamente… no te has sentido un poco cansado?

como lo sabes?... no abras estado en mi mente otra vez por que si es así yo

no- lo interrumpe

entonces como…

por el desgasto de energía que tuviste en estos últimos días, me sorprendía que no te habías quejado de cansancio…

por que sabes todo lo que me pasa?- pregunta molesto

pues…

interrupción

oye Rika… como es que siempre se lo que le pasa Kai?-

no lo se…. no lo pensé… simplemente lo escribí

eres una descuidada… y ahora como resuelves esto?

no tengo idea, no me cuestiones y sigue con tu trabajo… lo sabes por que yo lo digo, lo escribo y punto!

bueno no te irrites… u

¬¬…

… solo lo se- termina por responder…

hn…- Kai se va de ahí

El pelirrojo vuelve para el comedor

bien, alguien quiere venir?… Emiko y yo vamos a entrenar un poco

… oO… es verdad lo que estoy oyendo, Brooklyn queriendo entrenar?- Hikari era la mas sorprendida de todos

que mosca te pico hermanito?

le enseñare a Emiko a jugar Beyblade

que! por que?- pregunta ella

por que yo lo digo

pero no quiero

no te quejes… si quieren venir con nosotros estaremos en el pequeño estadio que esta detrás del parque

bien adiós

Ambos jóvenes se van

En ese momento La joven de cabello negro se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la salida

a donde vas?

saldré por un momento

Hikari se dirige al parque, pasando por el pequeño estadio de beyblade, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar que su hermano y Emiko seguían discutiendo

parece que esos dos se llevan muy bien… creo que tarde o temprano tendré que intervenir

Sigue caminado por el sendero que llevaba a la parte mas profunda del parque.

Ahí encuentra a Kai sentado en la rama de un árbol, descansando con sus ojos cerrados ( es decir, que estaba apoyado contra el tronco… sen entiende :P)

oye Kai!- lo llama

Este abre los ojos

que quieres?

solo… hablar… puedes bajar?

El bicolor baja del árbol de un salto

Kari se sienta a la orilla del lago que estaba por ahí, Kai se sienta a su lado

de que quieres hablar?

de nada en especial…

entonces para que me hiciste bajar?

no lo se…

Kai pudo observar cierto nerviosismo en el rostro de su compañera

estas nerviosa?

A Hikari esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa

eso creo…- respondió con una tímida sonrisa

puedo saber por que?-

Kari hizo silencio por algunos segundos… no sabía que responder, realmente,

no tenia motivos para estar nerviosa… o tal ves… si?

tampoco lo se…

Ambos suspiran al mismo tiempo

te molestó?- pregunta Kai de repente

que cosa…?- pregunta sin comprender a su amigo

que te aya… bueno ya sabes… cuando estabas poseída o algo así…- explica con cierto nerviosismo notable en su voz

ah!...- hikari se sonrojo al instante-… la verdad, no podría decirte… es que en ese momento, no estaba conciente

entiendo…

Vuelven a quedarse en un silencio incomodo

mañana comenzarán las clases- trata de cambiar de tema la joven de ojos ¿rojos? Que bueno que estemos en el mismo curso- sonríe

ya lo se…- Kai tenía la mirada perdida en el agua del lago que estaba en frente de el, por un segundo voltea a ver a Hikari, pero se sorprende por algo

por que me miras así?- pregunta algo intimidada la joven

por que… aún sigues con esa apariencia?

"esa apariencia?"… de que hablas- Kari se acerca al agua y observa su reflejo en ella. Su apariencia… seguía igual a la del día anterior… es decir, aún tenia el

aspecto de Midash

aclaración

bien, quiero aclarar algo… sobre el porque de que Kari se preocupa tanto por su apariencia, algo que debería haber explicado antes u…. verán… generalmente menciono el color de sus ojos, pero además de eso. La expresión astuta y a las ves maliciosa y el color pálido de su rostro… realmente la hacían verse extraña…

…por que?- kari no lo entendía

pronto se irá, no te preocupes…

eso espero…

Continuara...

chanXD

AAAAAAAAAAH! Que vergüenza / , perdonen! Pensé que el Cáp. 12 era el de Beyblade, no el de Megaman, les pido mil disculpas por lo descuidada que fui ... prometo que no va a volver a pasar T-T… ( no se donde esconderme… es muy vergonzoso)

Esta ves si que me quedo corto y algo aburrido el Cáp. Pero prometo por el error que cometí ( lo de haberme confundido de Cáp.) que el próximo va a ser mas largo y mucho mas interesante, me voy a dedicar un poco mas en Brooklyn y Emiko… así que los fans de Brooklyn, espérenlo que les prometo que no los va a decepcionar!

En cuanto a Kai y Hikari… nunca pensé que diría/escribiría esto pero… no se que escribir T-T plis and porfis ayúdenme HELP ME! Realmente estoy necesitada en ese tema… nos vemos en el próximo Cáp. Y espero sus REVIEWS _CON AYUDA_


	13. Chapter 13

La luz de la oscuridad

Capitulo 13:

lo mejor será volver… ya esta refrescando- dice Kari cortando el silencio

bien…

Ambos emprenden el viaje de regreso.

En el camino pasan nuevamente por el pequeño estadio

eres una terca, como que no quieres hacer lo que te digo!

no lo haré algo que no quiero hacer!

como que no quieres!

Brooklyn y Emiko aún seguían discutiendo

como pueden discutir tanto ¬¬… oigan, ya cálmense un poco y volvamos- los llamo Hikari.

Brooklyn y Emiko se despiden de Kai y Kari en la mitad de camino. Luego llegaron a la casa de Tyson

no quiero empezar la escuela… la vida es cruel T-T- se quejaba el chico de la gorra roja

ya deja de quejarte de una buena vez!

pero

cállate!- grita a Hilary dejando a todos medio sordos y a Tyson completamente mudo

ahora comprenden por que digo que no es bueno hacer enojar a las chicas- susurra Ray

que dijiste!- esta vez se unió Kari al grito de la castaña

nada u

Esa noche prepararon los uniformes y las mochilas para la escuela.

Todos se fueron a dormir temprano para poder levantarse bien.

A la mañana siguiente…

oigan chicos, ya es hora de levantarse-

Heero fue el encargado de despertarlos a todos, ya que era costumbre de su parte despertarse aún mas temprano

ya voy… déjame dormir cinco minutos mas- se quejaban Tyson y Daichi a coro

vamos chicos… no querrán llegar tarde el primer día de clases no?

ah!

Milagrosamente ambos se levantaron… aunque fueron los últimos de todos… los demás ya estaban despiertos, ya con sus respectivos uniformes (los que iban a institutos, como Kai, Kari (ellos dos con el uniforme verde) Ray( con uno azul) y Max (con uno gris)) y tomando su desayuno

hasta que al fin despiertan ¬¬-

déjame en paz quieres- dice en un tono bastante molesto (de tipo Kai)

dulcifícame tu vos- le decía Hilary al punto de estallar en risas al verlo al joven con su ropa tan mal acomodada

oye Tyson… creo que tienes tu remera al revés- le informa Max

maldición

Ya llegada la hora, todos partieron a sus respectivos colegios

Kai y Hikari iban caminando a la par, bastante callados

hay algo que te preocupa?- pregunta el. No era normal que ella estuviera tan callada, por lo general ya hubiera sacado un tema de conversación

es que…- ella lo mira con sus ojos celestes… por lo cual Kai entiende la indirecta

no te preocupes…

eso quisiera…

Ambos pararon en la entrada de la escuela

bien… entramos?- pregunta Kai encaminándose hacia la puerta de entrada

espera!- le joven morocha lo llama

que pasa ahora?

acércate un minuto- le ordena la joven

Kai se acerca un poco a ella

…?

Kari saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de su mochila

que vas a hacer con eso?- pregunta el bicolor

Hikari toma el rostro del joven y borra delicadamente sus marcas azules del rostro

no creo que te permitan entrar así…- sonríe algo sonrojada por haber tocado el rostro del joven

ah… gracias, lo había olvidado…

bien… ahora vamos! -

Ambos entran a su salón de clases (misteriosamente era el mismo ¬¬)

La mañana había transcurrido normalmente… solo por el pequeño detalle de que Kai siempre estaba rodeado de chicas (malditas… quienes se creen… aléjense de Kai! Òó ... disculpen --u) aunque el no les daba importancia (mejor así ¬¬) y a Hikari… no le estaba yendo muy bien para ser el primer día… nadie se le acercaba… todos le temían por su aspecto.

Ese día tenían clase de gimnasia luego de las clases normales. Todos los alumnos se pusieron la ropa de esa clase (era un pantalón verde y una remera mangas cortas blanca)

El profesor repaso la lista con sus alumnos, unas ves terminado eso, comenzaron la práctica

Los chicos con baloncesto y las chicas con boley (odio el boley… lo odio con toda mi alma!) todo iba bien, excepto a la hora de hacer los equipos… todas las chicas dejaron a fuera de los dos equipos a Kari

oigan… quiero jugar…- les pide ella de buena manera perlo lo único que logro es que las demás se alejaran.

Kari se sintió algo apenada, y mas aún al escuchar los murmullos que había con respecto a ella. Una gran tristeza la invadió… ¿Cómo era posible que dijeran ese tipo de cosas si no la conocían?. Su paciencia llego a su limite… no podía soportar mas el ser ignorada, salió corriendo de ese lugar bastante indignada

Kai, quien vio lo ocurrido pidió permiso al profesor para retirase para hablar con su compañera. El profesor conciente de lo que había pasado acepto la petición de su joven alumno

tienes mi permiso Hiwatari, si necesitas algo solo avísame- dice el profesor ( que ídolo!)

gracias profesor

Kai corrió en la dirección en la que Kari había ido, para encontrarla en la parte posterior de la escuela, sentada en un rincón con sus rodillas entre sus brazos y su rostro oculto en sus rodillas

oye…

La joven de ojos celestes sube su mirada. El bicolor pudo notar cierto grado de tristeza en ellos, y aunque no quería admitirlo, sintió preocupación por ello.

que te ocurre…

sabía que esto iba a traerme problemas- dijo con voz llorosa señalando su

rostro.

Kai se apoyo contra una pared y guardo silencio por unos instantes, pensando en como reanimarla…

escucha, no debes preocuparte por ello… tu lo sabes bien, no importa cuanto una persona cambie, por dentro siempre será igual… los demás no se te acercan solo porque no te conocen… si sabrían como eres… les gustaría estar contigo, y además… opino que también te ves muy bien así…- concluye su reflexión con cierto leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Kari también se sonrojo un poco por las ultimas palabras que menciono su amigo…

… tienes razón…- concluyó secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos con sus manos-

… fui una tonta… discúlpame

no hay problema…- dijo mirando hacia el frente, tratando de evitar mirarla a los ojos

… pero… aún no se me a pasado el enojo…

que propones?- pregunta Kai al recibir la mirada desafiante de su joven acompañante

que tal… una pequeña batalla… eso calma mi furia de ves en cuando

bien, estoy de acuerdo- el bicolor le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual es correspondida rápidamente

Ambos se fueron a la parte posterior de las canchas de tenis que había en las instalaciones del instituto (guau… canchas de tenis… lo que daría por estas ahí… amo el tenis -)

Unas ves ahí, ambos sacan sus blades (no me pregunten de donde oO)

Una ves comenzada la beybatalla, Black Dranzer comenzó a golpear fuertemente a Dranzer

oye, cálmate un poco- pedía Kai al ver la furia de su compañera representada con la fuerza de su blade

je… lo siento creo que me deje llevar u

Al poco tiempo, un gran grupo de chicos estaba alrededor del plato

vaya, la nueva es bastante buena… le esta dando buena pelea a uno de los campeones mundiales.- comenta un joven que estaba ahí

es cierto- responde otro

La pelea iba muy empatada, cada ves que Black Dranzer lograba hacer el suficiente a Dranzer, este se recuperaba y hacía lo mismo con el.

voy a terminar esto rápido- exclama Kai- blazing gig!

yo también- drak Fire blast

Unas grandes llamaradas rojas y negras se entremezclaron logrando una explosión

vieron eso?... cuanto poder

es increíble- los chicos seguían si creer poder ver tanto poder

Una ves que el humo se disperso se pudo ver claramente que ambos blades estaban tirados a los pies de sus competidores

que te pareció?- le pregunta el bicolor

ahora si me siento bien!- exclama con su sonrisa se siempre

mejor así- Kai ¿sonríe? Al escuchar eso

oye, eso fue increíble!- los jóvenes que estaban ahí se acercaron a los competidores especialmente a Kari, es decir, ya todo el mundo sabía lo bueno

que era Kai en ese deporte, pero ver a una chica haciéndole frente de esa

manera no era cosa de todos los días.

podías enseñarme algunas de esas jugadas- le pregunta un joven morocho de ojos celestes y unos lentes encima de ellos- disculpa… soy Daiki

y yo Kosuke

por favor podrías enseñarnos

ah… claro oou

Y así fue como Kari se hizo de dos amigos en su nueva escuela

El fin de semana llegó, Kari había vuelto a la normalidad, a su aspecto normal.

Ese fin de semana Kari se encontraba en la bba, en la habitación de su hermano, que aparentemente se había ido con Emiko para enseñarle a jugar beyblade.

En el mini-estadio…

no, lo estas haciendo mal

Brooklyn estaba tratando de enseñarle como lanzar su blade

así?- pregunta la joven de ojos verdes

si, ahora inténtalo

Emiko lanzo su blade, pero no logro hacerlo girar (¬¬)

ah! Que es lo que estoy haciendo mal - decía poniéndose nerviosa

creo que es

otra vez!- lo interrumpe al pelirrojo

eh?

no voy a irme de aquí hasta lograr que gire!

me parece bien u- el joven de ojos verdes sonríe por la dedicación de su amiga

Así pasa una gran parte de la tarde…

Una ves que el pelirrojo termino con sus lecciones de beyblade decidió acompañar a su "aprendiz" hasta su casa

esto me esta gustando… no sabía que el beyblade era tan entretenido- comenta la chica

lo mismo podría decir yo… antes no me gustaba tanto, aunque ahora e cambiado de idea.

bien, aquí es- informa Emiko en frente de la reja que rodeaba toda su casa

bueno… otro día seguiremos con tu entrenamiento- dice brooklyn dispuesto a irse- adiós…

Antes de lograr dar un paso emiko lo detiene y le da un beso en la mejilla

adiós- lo saluda ella enérgicamente entrando en su casa

Brooklyn se lleva la mano a la mejilla que beso Emiko algo sonrojado

"demonios… que me pasa?- se preguntaba mientras emprendía el regreso a la bba

Una ves ahí, se dirige directamente a su habitación

le pasara algo?- pregunta Mystel a Ming-ming quienes lo vieron como "ido"

no lo se… aunque viniendo de el, cualquier cosa es posible

El pelirrojo abre pesadamente la puerta de su habitación

que haces aquí?- le pregunta al ver a su hermana sentada en un sofá mirando televisión

que mas, vine a visitarte, pero como no estabas decidí esperarte

Brooklyn se deja caer sobre su cama

te pasa algo?- le pregunta su hermana al verlo algo confundido

no…- contesta

pues a mi me parece todo lo contrario

no es nada… de verdad

esta bien… si no quieres decírmelo no importa, pero tengo la impresión de que Emiko tiene algo que ver en todo esto

como lo sabes?- Brooklyn levanta su rostro y observa a su hermana

intuición- afirma con orgullo-… y que vas a hacer?

hacer?... que?

no lo se… por que no la invitas a salir

para que lo haría?

ya deja de preguntar tanto y llámala- le ordena lanzándole el teléfono inalámbrico quien el joven lo atrapa

por que yo, fue tu idea, hazlo tu- el pelirrojo le devuelve el teléfono

pero si yo no saldré con ella

entonces yo tampoco- brooklyn vuelve a ocultar su rostro en la almohada

ah! Pero que dices! Vas a llamarla o te obligare a la fuerza!- grita con su puño en alto

ahs… esta bien- el pelirrojo se da por vencido ante una discusión tan tonta

Algo nervioso, sin saber por que, llama a Emiko. Al escuchar su voz por el otro lado del teléfono sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ambos quedaron en encontrarse el día siguiente a la tarde.

Luego de cortar el chico se levanto y se fue afuera.

ya me esperaba que algún día pasara esto- Hikari suspira algo aliviada al saber que esa chica se trataba de su amiga Emiko

Brooklyn se acuesta bajo su árbol preferido del patio de la bba, observando el cielo, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de sentir

por que… me sentí nervioso…

Cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar nuevamente el sentimiento de entonces, tratando de averiguar de que se trataba.

supongo… que pronto lo sabré-

Continuara….

¬¬

Hola! Se que en el capítulo anterior dije que se iba a tratar mas que nada de Brooklyn y Emiko, pero me gusto tanto lo de Kai y Kari, que simplemente no podía dejar de escribir y me ocupó mas de la mitad del cap. u.

Aún sigo apenada por lo que paso… no puedo ser tan despistada! Me desespera saber lo descuidada que soy T-T

Dejen reviews! Ah! Les recuerdo para quien me lo dijo, que me gustaría mucho poder responder sus reviews… pero no los tengo a mano, debido a que no tengo Internet en la computadora donde escribo este fanfic… sepan disculparme --


	14. Chapter 14

La luz de la oscuridad

Capítulo 14

Al día siguiente Hikari, acompañada por Tala y Kimaya va a ver a su hermano antes de que saliera con Emiko

oigan, ustedes espérenme aquí si?- les dice ella mientras entra

de acuerdo- responde el pelirrojo

Una ves adentro, busca a su hermano, hasta que lo encuentra

que se supone que haces todavía aquí, vas a llegar tarde

se leer la hora… no necesito que me lo digas ¬¬

mm… me parece o sentí cierto nerviosismo en tu vos- dice ella con un tono de de vos malicioso.

déjame en paz…

uuh… y ahora te molestas… ahora si estoy segura… no tienes por que ponerte nervioso

ya basta!... me voy

El joven azota la puerta de su habitación con fuerza

… je… me gusta hacerlo enojar- sonríe maliciosamente

El joven llevaba puesto una campera marrón y naranja, debajo tenía una camisa negra con unos pantalones del mismo color.

Se encamina al lugar donde acordó encontrarse con su amiga

bien… ya podemos irnos- exclama Hikari saliendo de la nada asustando a

Kimaya y a Tala

no vuelvas a hacer eso Kari- le suplica su amiga (recuerden que solo a ella y a Ikuni le habla de tu/vos)

que van a hacer ustedes dos?- pregunta curiosamente

seguiremos entrenando- informa Tala

bien… yo me voy… adiós- la joven de ojos rojos se despide de ellos dejándolos solos

joven Tala

que sucede?

si no es mucha molestia… podría acompañarnos mi pequeño hermano? Es que, mi madre no llegara hasta tarde, y no quiere que se quede solo en mi casa

no hay problema…

Ambos van hasta la casa de Kimaya, pasan a buscar a su pequeño hermano, kotaru, y se dirigen a algún lugar tranquilo a entrenar

Una ves ahí, el pequeño se une a las lecciones de Tala.

eres bueno pequeño- dice el pelirrojo con una semi sonrisa.

pues claro!- le responde el joven

podrías esperar un poco… necesito explicarle algunas cosas a tu hermana

claro -

Tala se acerca a Kimaya

intenta lanzar de forma diferente

…no entiendo a que se refiere

puedes aprovechar otros tipos de lanzamientos para aumentar la potencia del blade

de que manera?

permíteme…- el pelirrojo agarra las manos de su amiga y las guía hasta que quede en una buena posición de lanzamiento

ahora me entiendes

si… gracias…- la joven de ojos celestes se voltea para agradecerle, pero al hacerlo sus rostros quedan respectivamente cerca.

Ambos se sonrojan por ello

lo siento…- Kimaya baja la mirada apenada

oye hermana!

que quieres Kotaru?

no me habías dicho que Tala además enseñarte a jugar también era tu novio

novio…?- tala se sonroja aun mas

pero que cosas dices Kotaru!- lo regaña su hermana

oye, disculpa… solo dije lo que pensé- el pequeño les guiña un ojo u se va corriendo

por favor discúlpelo… no sabe lo que dice

… esta bien…

Ambos quedan en completo silencio

voy a buscar a mi hermano… no quiero que se pierda… no conoce este lugar

La chica se va del lugar dejando a Tala pensativo

algún día de estos no podré contenerme…- murmura en vos baja mientras seguía a su compañera…

Mientras que en otro lugar, específicamente en el parque (debo admitir que no tengo imaginación… siempre están en el parque… --). Esa noche había un festival en ese lugar, Brooklyn tenía planeado ir ahí con Emiko

Al llegar ahí, decide esperarla sentándose en un banco

menos mal que no llegue tarde… no me hubiera gustado hacerla esperar.

Al poco tiempo llega Emiko, llevaba puesto un vestido corto (hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas) violeta oscuro y violeta mas claro en las mangas, junto con un cinturón color plateado ( si quieren saber bien como es avísenme y les paso un dibujo) y su cabello estaba suelto.

Brooklyn!- lo llama ella acercándose a el

al fin llegas- dice algo molesto

disculpa si te ice esperar

claro que no tonta… era un broma- sonríe

y bien… que vamos a hacer?- pregunta entusiasmada mirando para todos lados sin notar la mirada del pelirrojo que se posaba sobre ella, mirándola de arriba a abajo

_"que linda se ve…"_- pensaba mientras se sonrojaba

pasa algo?- pregunta la joven de ojos verdes

ah…n-no… - responde algo nervioso-… es que… te ves muy bien así…

ah, gracias /

bien… vamos!

ya tienes paleando a donde?

tu solo sígueme- le sonríe en pelirrojo

Ambos se internan en el festival que había a un lado del parque. Había mucha gente, todo era bastante entretenido.

mira!- Emiko señala uno de esos juegos en los que se ganan premios al ganar, pero este era algo diferente.

parece interesante- sonríe Brooklyn

seguro que si juegas ganaras

no digas eso… cualquier cosa puede pasaren un juego de beyblade

El juego se trataba de derrotar al mejor del lugar, hasta ahora nadie había podido hacerlo.

oye tu- el joven del puesto llama al pelirrojo- no te interesaría participar para ganar un regalo para tu chica?- dice al ver a su lado a Emiko

no es mi chica- sonríe algo apenado el joven-… además, no traigo mi blade… lo siento… - el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a irse

puedo darte uno… si estas decidido a correr el riego- lo desafía el joven

El joven de ojos verdes al ver a su compañera tan maravillada con unos de los premios (un conejo de felpa) no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó

esta bien… acepto.

La pelea no duró mucho, Brooklyn ganó fácilmente, dejando al dueño del puesto y retador completamente sorprendidos.

vaya, pues no hay duda de que has ganado… elige tu premio

Brooklyn tomo el conejo de felpa de tamaño medio y se lo entregó a la joven de cabello marrón ( jajaja Belkis! tiembla ante el enorme poder de los conejos ñaca ñaca! XD).

ah! Es hermoso… gracias- la joven abrazó fuertemente el peluche

Luego de devolver el blade, ambos siguieron su camino

que vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunta la joven sin despegarse del regalo del joven

no se tu… pero yo ya tengo hambre

jaja… sonaste como Tyson- ríe ella

oye!

disculpa… que te parece ahí- señala un lugar un poco mas tranquilo que los demás

bien-

Brooklyn se encargó de pagar todo ( ese si es un hombre! No como los que yo conozco que me hacen pagar a mi ¬¬…)

toma aquí tienes- le entrega un sándwich y un gran vaso de gaseosa

gracias… esta delicioso-

es cierto…

La cena paso bastante tranquila… de repente Brooklyn comienza a reírse

de que te ríes eh?

es que… te ves graciosa- le dice señalando su mejilla

eh?- tenía manchada su mejilla con un poco de aderezo

Ella se limpia… pero el joven sigue riéndose

ya basta Brooklyn- dice roja de vergüenza

es que… de veras… era muy gracioso- dice entrecortadamente por la risa

si sigues riéndote me las vas a pagar muy caro me oíste

esta bien…

Ambos quedan en silencio por un rato

no se tu… pero ya me canse de tanto ruido

…?

por que no vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo, al otro lado del parque

no veo por que no…

Ambos se dirigen caminando hacia un lugar mas tranquilo, todo estaba oscuro, solo iluminaba la luz de la luna.

esto me gusta mas- exclama Brooklyn mientras se sienta en un viejo tronco

de árbol que había tirado en el piso. Emiko lo imita sentándose su lado.

que suerte que nos ha tocado una noche tan bonita

si…

Ambos se quedan mirando el cielo. El pelirrojo de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su compañera, la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en sus ojos y su rostro la hacían ver mucho mas hermosa

pasa algo?- pregunta ella al ver que este lo miraba

no… nada- giro su rostro hacia otro lado para que ella no viera el fuerte sonrojo que tenían sus mejillas.

Ambos se quedan en silencio

ten, toma esto…- el joven de ojos verdes le entrega su abrigo a Emiko- esta empezando a refrescar… y no quiero que te resfríes.

ah gracias…

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio, la joven de cabello marrón seguía mirado hacia arriba, y Brooklyn… bueno seguía sin poder dejar de mirarla.

_ "esta tan… linda…"_- instintivamente se acercó hacia ella y con su brazo rodeó su cintura

que suced- el pelirrojo no la dejó continuar, sus labios se unieron a los de ella, la joven no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El chico de sus sueños la estaba besando, era algo que nunca imaginó que pasaría

Al reaccionar el joven se separó rápidamente

lo… siento- el estaba igual o mas sorprendido que Emiko, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer- _"c-como puede hacer eso?… esta tan bonita que no _

_pude contenerme… que voy a hacer ahora?…"_

yo no- respondió la joven entrecortadamente mientras tomaba el rostro del joven entre sus manos y lo besaba tímidamente

Era algo nuevo para ambos, pero eso no les importaba, se sentía tan bien que poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso. Brooklyn abrazó fuertemente a

Emiko por la cintura para atraerla mas hacia si y sentir su cuerpo cerca del de

el.

Al separarse ambos juntaron sus frentes, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, un poco agitados por la falta de aire.

deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido- le susurra el pelirrojo con una voz suave y mirada dulce.

opino lo mismo- ambos se sonrieron.

Ambos quedan abrazados un rato largo en silencio, aprovechando el momento para estar juntos

… ya es tarde… lo mejor será volver.

no quiero… no podemos quedarnos un rato mas- pide suplicante el pelirrojo

Brooklyn- lo nombra con cierta voz de regaño

ah! Esta bien…

Brooklyn acompaña a Emiko hasta la casa.

bien… nos vemos… adiós- lo saluda la joven quien estaba punto de entrar a su casa, pero el joven de ojos verdes la detiene, se acerca lentamente a ella y la besa profundamente

adiós… - sonríe algo sonrojado antes de irse.

Continuará…

/¬¬/u

No pueden negar que me quedo tierno el final! ñ/ñ que emocionante, espero que se me ocurra algo así para las demás parejas… por que por lo pronto no tengo idea de nada u

Sigan mandando reviews (otra ves sopa, los pido en todos los capítulos)

Hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15

La luz de la oscuridad

Capítulo 15:

Esa misma noche, Ray prometido a Ikuni ir por ella al término de las clases del próximo viernes y salir a pasera, ya que hacia tiempo que no salían ambos (solos ¬¬) (ya habían pasado dos semanas del inicio de las clases, pero lo de Brooklyn y Emiko supuestamente paso la noche anterior, no hace dos semanas, se entiende?)

Al día siguiente todo fue muy normal, bastante para el gusto de todos

ya estoy cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo!- se quejaba Tyson

me tienes harta Tyson, vuelvo a escuchar un quejido mas y desearas no haber nacido ¬¬- Hilary lo mira de tal manera que Tyson se callo por completo.- a propósito… Kari… como sigue Kimaya?

no muy bien…

le pasa algo malo?- preguntan los chicos algo preocupados (a excepción de Kai)

pues… Tala volverá a Rusia… y digamos que… Kimaya no lo tomo muy bien…

flash back

Luego de terminar de practicar con sus blades Tala y Kimaya se quedaron ablando un poco, aprovechando la tranquilidad que tenían de estar solos, ya que su pequeño hermanito se había quedado dormido

que es lo que quería decirme joven Tala?- pregunta Kimaya con su suave voz

es que… veras

si se siente incomodo no tiene la obligación de contármelo

no, no es eso

…?

es que… dentro de unos días, debo regresar a Rusia- dice el pelirrojo casi en un suspiro

que?- la cara de sorpresa que puso la joven de ojos celestes en ese momento era inexplicable, sintió una fuerte punzada en su estómago- eso… es cierto…?

… si

fin del flash back

Hikari les cuenta todo lo sucedido.

ya veo… pero en que sentido?- pregunta Ray

veras… cuando Kimaya se encariña con alguien… le es muy difícil separarse de esa persona.- explica Hikari con una sonrisa melancólica

ya veo… hay algo que podamos hacer por ella?- pregunta Max

por ahora no… solo ella puede superar esto por si misma.

aunque por otro lado, realmente es triste que Tala deba marcharse – dice el chico de la gorra roja y azul

es verdad, después de todo, también es nuestro amigo

deberíamos ir a despedirlo- propone Daichi

es una buena idea- exclama Max

pero cuando se va?- pregunta la joven castaña

mañana… a las 11:30 hs

bien, pues ahí estaremos todos.. que opinan?- dice Tyson

claro que si…

me parece bien- exclaman todos

Todos se fueron a practicar un poco mientras que Kari y Hilary se quedaron hablando

deberíamos ir a animarla un poco…

opino lo mismo

oigan chicos, nos vamos

esta bien espero que tengan suerte- les dice Ray

Una ves en frente de la casa de Kimaya…

bien… aquí es

espero que podamos reanimarla.

Hilary toca el timbre

ya voy- se escucha la voz de un pequeño joven. Al abrir la puerta

si que necesitan

venimos a ver a Kimaya… se encuentra?

si… ustedes son sus amigas

si…

que suerte!- responde el pequeño kotaru

¿?

verán… mi hermana ah estado algo deprimida estos últimos días… y no se que hacer

esta bien… nosotras nos encargaremos de ello, no te preocupes

bien… pasen por favor.

El pequeño los guía hasta la habitación de su hermana, quien se encontraba acostada sobre su cama abrazando su almohada con su rostro algo húmedo, señal de que había estado llorando

bien… ahora déjanos el resto a nosotras- Hikari le guiña un ojo a Kotaru y este las deja a las tres a solas.

oye… Kimaya… podemos hablar…?

por favor… quiero estar sola- le responde ella con una vos algo quebrada (quebrada en el sentido de triste :P)

eso lo sabemos

pero sabes que no nos gusta verte así, después de todo somos tus amigas y queremos lo mejor para ti- aclara Hilary

… pero… que es lo que puedo hacer…?

Tala tiene que irse… eso no lo podemos cambiar… pero, estoy segura de que no le gustara ver que estes triste por ello- dice HIkari

eso… lo se

y bien… entonces que haces aquí deprimida, además no creo que nunca se vuelvan a ver… aunque se vaya lejos, seguro que van a volverse a encontrar

…-

además… si te esfuerzas para verlo, y el también para verte a ti seguro que van a terminar encontrándose, si los dos se concentran en eso… seguro que todo va a estar bien- concluye Hilary sonriente

tienen razón… muchas gracias

bien… yo ya me voy- Hilary se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta- mañana te espero en el aeropuerto para despedirnos de el- esta le guinea el

ojo y se va

oye Kimaya…- la llama la joven morocha

que sucede?

toma esto… creo que lo necesitaras mas que yo- le entrega un pequeño sobre

que eso?

fíjate-

La joven de ojos celestes abre el sobre

seguro que quieres dármelo?

si… y asegúrate de darle un buen uso si?

esta bien…

bueno, me tengo que ir, y mas vale que mañana no nos falles entendido?

de acuerdo… pero espera… antes de irte, me gustaría preguntarte algo

si que pasa?

como es que… supiste lo que me sucedida… lo que sentía por el joven Tala

mm… intuición femenina- esta le sonríe y se va- Adiós…

Adiós

Esa noche…

mañana… deberé dejar este país por un tiempo…- pensaba Tala mientras trataba de dormir-… nunca pensé que sería tan difícil- murmura mientras cierra sus ojos_-"… no quiero irme… pero tampoco puedo quedarme… maldición… si no fuera por Kimaya todo me sería mas fácil"-_pensaba con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas_-" no puedo soportar la idea de que la dejaré de ver por un tiempo…"_

Tala fue quedándose dormido poco a poco…

Al día siguiente se levanta sin ganas… y comienza a preparar sus cosas para el viaje

bien… ya tengo todo- suspira- mejor irme ya para no llegar tarde…

Al llegar al aeropuerto deja sus maletas para que las carguen en el avión, mientras esperaba a que su vuelo llegara ya que había llegado algo temprano.

Tala!- este escucha la voz de un joven llamándolo de lejos. Este voltea para

encontrarse con los g-revolutions

que hacen aquí?

pues que mas? vinimos a despedirnos- dice Tyson

bien… pues ya pueden irse

o vamos!... tuve que levantarme temprano para venir y así nos tratas- se queja Daichi.

El pelirrojo echa una mirada hacia todos los que habían ido a despedirlo.

_"no vino"_- pensaba algo decepcionado al no ver a Kimaya entre sus amigos.

Luego de conversar por un tiempo con los demás, tuvo que prepararse para abordar el avión.

entonces… nos vemos Tala…- dice Kenny

Todos lo saludan, a excepción de Kai que solo semi-sonríe

adiós

Todos los demás se van, el pelirrojo se disponía a subir pero el grito de alguien lo detuvo

joven Tala!- grita la joven castaña algo agitada por correr tanto

…Kimaya…?- el joven no podía creerlo

perdóneme… por haber llegado tan tarde…

…no… no hay problema

La joven deja caer algunas lágrimas por su rostro para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su compañero

no quiero que se vaya… por favor…- le suplicaba mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

… yo tampoco quiero… pero debo irme, tengo algunos asuntos importantes aya

… va… a volver?- pregunta ella mirándolo a los ojos

…si… no se cuanto demore… pero te prometo que volveré

quiero…-comienza a decir Kimaya

…?

… quiero que tenga esto- ella le entrega la mitad de una medalla

gracias…- le sonríe dulcemente el pelirrojo

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un tiempo mirándose a los ojos

no tienes por que preocuparte… no importa cuan lejos este, siempre vamos a

ser amigos si?- le dice el

amigos?... no… yo lo quiero de una forma diferente- dice la joven de ojos celestes con la cabeza gacha y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

diferente…?

lo quiero… como algo mas-

nunca pensé… que diría esto pero… yo también…

Tala posa ambas manos sobre las mejillas de la joven, secando delicadamente las lagrimas que terminaban de caer de sus bellos ojos.

mírame por favor- le suplica el- no quiero que llores

Kimaya sube la mirada pero en es instante Tala la besa dulcemente. La joven abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero Lugo los cierra lentamente al sentir como su compañero profundiza el beso.

Estuvieron unos minutos así… pero una vos los hizo volver a la realidad

_ "los pasajeros del vuelo 17 por favor ingresen a su vuelo"_

bien… debo irme

espero que tengas un buen viaje- el pelirrojo se sorprende un poco, era la

primera ves que ella le hablaba de tu

nos vemos… adiós- el joven se coloca la media medalla alrededor de su cuello (kimaya también tenía su mitad colgada en su cuello)

adiós…- susurra mientras ve como el chico de su vida se va

Hikari quien aun estaba dando vueltas por el aeropuerto, se detiene al

encontrar a su amiga.

vaya! Al final si viniste

Kari

se lo entregaste

si… gracias, tu regalo me sirvió de mucho- ambas se sonríen

Continuará

:pu

Ah! Finalmente termine con ellos dos, quiero pedir disculpas si este capitulo se parece muuuucho (extremadamente mucho) al final del manga de SakuraCC --

Cambiando de tema:

Rika (yo): Al fin! Solo me quedan dos parejas! Siiiiiiiiii veo la luz!

Rogue: Rika, ese es el fluorescente que hay ahí en el techo ¬¬

Rika: no importa… igual es luz! -

Rogue: dios santo, cada vez estas peor!

Rika: mira quien habla "ojos extraños"

Rogue: al menos tengo cerebro

Rika: ahhhg! Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Te voy a matar!

Rogue(con toda la tranquilidad del mundo): intenta….

Rika (se lanza sobre ella) pero de repente Rogue saca una de sus cartas y la hace explotar (como Gambit, de X-Men)

Rika: por siempre haces eso T-T

Rogue: tonta… por favor discúlpenla, su cerebro se fue de vacaciones y aún no ah decidido volver… por favor dejen Reviews!

Rika: me muero

Rogue: por favor no seas tan exagerada petite (petite pequeña)

Rika: siento que me voy ( se desmaya)

Rogue: Solo fue una carta! Ahs! Me despido por ambas, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

La luz de la oscuridad

Capítulo 16:

Ya era viernes, todos salían de sus respectivas escuelas, esa tarde los jóvenes iban a entrenar todos juntos. Se reunieron en frente de la bba y se dirigieron al interior para practicar.

Ya habían pasado unas 3 horas y media cuando de repente tienen la visita sorpresiva de Ikuni.

Raaaaaaaaay!- grita a todo pulmón dejando a todos medio sordos

q- que fue eso

recuerda que dijiste que saldrías con migo!

ah… si u

van salir?- pregunta Kari con cierto tono pícaro

si… pero no en ese sentido- Ray se sonroja al comprender la forma en la que

su compañera lo había comprendido.

que quieren decir- preguntan Ikuni y Tyson sin entender nada

nada, nada!- se apresura a responder el joven de ojos dorados.

bueno, entonces nos vamos!- la chica toma del brazo a Ray y se lo lleva medio arrastrando (oO)

oye espera!- suplica Kon

Una ves afuera…

es un día hermoso, no puedo creer que estén todos encerrados ahí adentro.

Se quejaba la joven

…- Ray suspira profundamente

pasa algo?- pregunta la chica curiosamente como siempre

no… solo estoy cansado

que poca resistencia tienes

lo dices porque no te pasaste mas de tres horas entrenando luego del colegio

Ambos empiezan a caminar

descansemos un poco- Ray se tira debajo de un árbol y cierra sus ojos (otra

vez! No puede ser! No tengo imaginacioooon T-T). la joven de cabellos

plateados se sienta a su lado y deja su mochila al lado suyo (olvide mencionar

que tenía una u)

se siente bien- murmura Ray mientras sus cabellos se movían con el leve viento que pasaba por ahí. Se sonrojo repentinamente al sentir los brazos de la joven rodeándolo al mismo tiempo que recostaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella.

no es mas cómodo?- le sonríe ella

ah… da igual- susurra casi inaudible mirando hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de la joven

Ikuni acaricia suavemente el cabello del joven a lo cual este siente un fuerte nudo en el estómago, estaba nervioso y no sabía como evitar que la joven se

diera cuenta

que pasa?- pregunta ella al verlo tan tenso

n-no nada…- responde tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible

estas nervioso?- pregunta en vos un poco mas baja

…ah?- el chino no sabía que responder

oye, no te preocupes, después de todo somos amigos no?... tuviste un largo día por que no descansas un poco- dice la chica mirando de reojo hacia otro lado ya que por algún motivo, no podía sostener mucho tiempo la mirada fija sobre los ojos de Ray.

De a poco los suaves movimientos con los que Ikuni acariciaba su cabello fueron adormeciéndolo…

en otro lugar

Ya todos habían terminado de entrenar, estaban exhaustos, la mayoría al llegar a la casa de Tyson se echaron sobre sus camas y durmieron por un largo rato

Heero se encontraba hablando por teléfono con el Sr Dikenson

bien… esta bien, ahora mandare a alguien para que pase a buscarla nota… adiós..- el peliazul cuelga el teléfono y se dirige hacia el comedor donde se encontraban Kai sentado en el sofá haciendo zapping con el control remoto, y

Kari y Hilary hablando animadamente.

oigan, necesito que vallan a buscar unos papeles a la oficina del Sr. Dikenson.

yo iré!- se ofrece Hikari

bien

La joven estaba dispuesta a irse cuando oyó la voz de Kai detrás de ella

yo también iré

Ambos llegan a su destino final rápidamente. Ya dispuestos a volver emprenden el camino de regreso. Ambos estaban bastante callados.

Estaban pasando por el lado de un lago cuando un fuerte viento boto la boina que la joven llevaba en su cabeza

ah!- esta va tras ella y logra sostenerla pero desgraciadamente se resbala con un poco de barro que había por la gran cantidad de agua. Kai logra sostenerla por el brazo para evitar que caiga, pero este también se resbala y ambos caen al agua.

auch!- se queja ella

demonios lo único que faltaba- maldice el bicolor por lo bajo.

en otro lugar al mismo tiempo

Ray se había quedado completamente dormido al igual que Ikuni, pero esta se despierta al sentir que el joven se acomodaba un poco sobre sus piernas para dormir mejor.

ah! Que bien dormí- bosteza perezosamente

Baja un poco la mirada y se encuentra con el rostro relajado de Ray durmiendo

parece un niño- sonríe dulcemente- …- con un gesto divertido en el rostro le

quita al joven su banda roja que sostenía su flequillo dejándolo caer sobre su rostro desprolijamente (¬).- _"le queda bien /" _–piensa.

Gira su rostro hacia su mochila, luego hacia el rostro de Ray, y otra ves mas hacia su mochila. Con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios la toma y saca de ella un marcador negro… comienza a hacer garabatos en el rostro del joven.

Al terminar suelta una carcajada haciendo que su acompañante se despertara

hn… me quede dormido?... de que te ríes?

jajaja- la joven no podía responder por la risa

que? tengo algo en la cara?- pregunta literalmente, pero se sorprende al ver que ella asentía entre tantas risas.

El joven se levanta y ve su reflejo en un pequeño charco de agua

pero que?... que es esto?- Ray voltea su vista hacia Ikuni y ve a su lado un marcador negro- me las vas a pagar- sonríe divertido a la ves que se abalanzaba sobre ella tomando el marcador e intentando "vengarse" de la joven haciéndole lo mismo que ella a el.

ya basta…- trataba de safarse de los brazos de Ray que la tenían fuertemente agarrada mientras este intentaba dibujar sus mejillas.

quédate quieta!

no!- dice entre risas, voltea para quitarle el marcador a Ray pero en ese instante el brazo del joven de ojos dorados que la sostenía por lo brazos se resbala y se tambalea hacia delante haciendo que sus labios prácticamente se

tocaran.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, pero en un instante Ray reacciona y se separa bruscamente de ella

yo… lo siento- trata de disculparse con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas

… esta bien… fue solo… un accidente- ambos estaban ruborizados a mas no poder

mejor me voy…- Ikuni se pone de pie pero antes de irse- ten… casi me la llevo- le devuelve la banda que le había quitado

ah…

adiós- ella se va sin darle tiempo al joven a responder

adiós- susurra al verla ya tan lejos.

Ray también se pone de pie y se dirige a la casa de Kinomiya.

volviendo con Kai y Hikari

El chico ayuda a levantarse a la joven morocha, toma su campera que había arrojado al suelo antes de tratar de ayudarla.

ten, ponte esto- le ordena el joven

pero y tu?

estoy bien… no la necesito- kai apoya su campera en los hombros de Kari

gracias- le sonríe logrando que el joven se sonroje un poco.

vamos- ordena el volteando su mirada hacia otro lado.

En el transcurso del recorrido, había refrescado un poco, por lo cual Kari le ofrecido compartir la campera a Kai, pero este se negó.

Al llegar a la casa le entregan la nota a Heero, luego Hikari se metió directamente al baño para tomar una buena ducha caliente, en cambio, el ruso se fue a cambiar no se sentía muy bien así que decidió recostarse un poco.

Una ves que todos habían llegado, Heero los reúne en la sala (a excepción de Kai que estaba recostado y kari que aun se estaba bañando) para darles la noticia

que es lo que quieres decirnos entrenador?- pregunta Kenny

en la ciudad vecina harán un pequeño torneo de beyblade y estamos invitados… me gustaría saber…

claro que si!- grita Tyson sin dejar terminar de hablar a su hermano

déjalo terminar de hablar Tyson- lo regaña Hilary

lo siento u

… como les iba diciendo, nos han invitado a participar, que les parece la idea?

Será mañana

mañana!

no es demasiado pronto?

nunca es demasiado pronto para el beyblade!

Todos estaban de acuerdo, el único que no había dado respuesta era Ray, quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

oye! Ray… que opinas- lo llama Max

El joven no reacciona

Ray…-

Nada…

la tierra llamando a Ray!- grita Daichi

eh?... que pasa?- pregunta algo desorientado

que si te parece bien?

que cosa?

escuchaste algo de lo que dijo Heero!

… no u

que te parece la idea de ir a un torneo que se realizará en una ciudad vecina- reitera Kenny con paciencia

ah!... me parece bien…

:PXD

Kari ya había terminado de ducharse (al fin! Como hace para estar tanto tiempo bañándose! No se le arruga la piel! Debería estar echa una pasa de uva! ¬¬) se coloca una toalla para cubrirse el cuerpo (desde el pecho hasta arriba de las rodillas) y otra para el cabello. Se dirigía a su habitación para cambiaste.

En el trayecto ve a Kai en el pasillo, quien se había levantado, este estaba apoyado en la pared… al parece queriendo sostenerse.

Kai…? Te sientes bien?

…eh?- el joven voltea pesadamente… se sentía muy mal, su mirada estaba

Nublada, y cada vez mas

kai?- vuelve a llamarlo un poco preocupada al ver sus ojos tan brillosos y su piel mas pálida de lo normal.

Kai no responde vuelve a mirar para el frente, cuando intenta caminar pierde todas sus fuerzas y cae pesadamente al piso

KAI!- grita la joven mientras corría hacia donde estaba el, se arrodilla a su

lado y lo toma entre sus brazos- _"…e-esta temblando"_-piensa demasiado preocupada.

que pasa!- pregunta Ray y Tyson quienes llegaron inmediatamente apenas escucharon el grito de Kari- ah!... no vimos nada- ambos se voltean inmediatamente al verla a la joven solo con las toallas

oigan! Kai esta desmallado en el piso y a ustedes lo único que les importa es que este así? –les medio grita-... _"buen punto"_- piensa luego, pero ese no era

momento para fijarse en esos detalles ("detalles" ¬¬)

que pasó?- pregunta Ray acercándose a ellos

no lo se, se desmayo de repente- dice la joven tocando la frente del bicolor al

mismo tiempo que la suya- …tiene mucha fiebre

que?... Kai enfermo, vaya eso si es algo nuevo- dice el joven de la gorra

deja de hacer comentarios tontos y ayuda a Ray a llevarlo a su cuarto

Tyson y Ray hacen lo que Hikari les ordena y recuestan a Kai en su cama mientras que la joven se fue a cambiar para luego volver con su amigo…

Continuará…

/-

YEAH! Dios que superproducción, aunque no me crean todo este capítulo se me ocurrió cuando fui a comprar pan! Aunque no lo crean… la inspiración puede llegar en cualquier momento, aunque debo admitir que me quedo demasiado corto -- pero igual! Que les pareció? Kai enfermo? (poesía en movimiento)…

Rogue: deja de decir tantas tonterías

Rika: yo no digo tonterías

Rogue: si como no, además… déjame decirte que no eres nada buena para escribir los finales de cada capítulo… hasta yo soy mejor

Rika: no tienes derecho para decirme eso, además? Si tan buena te crees, por que no publicas tu historia eh, o es que acaso piensas que es peor que esta?

Rogue: no lo pienso… aseguro que es mucho mejor

Rika: ahgr siempre me molestas!

Rogue: no es cierto

Rika: claro que si!

Rogue: yo diría todo lo contrario ¬¬… me voy, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus berrinches

Rika: ahgr basta! (intenta golpear a Rogue pero esta la esquiva haciendo que Rika cayera de narices al piso)

Rogue: que sucede Rika…dime…¿Por qué eres una perdedora? (rogue se esta por ir)

Rika: genial… ahora voy a poder sabotear su historia ñaca ñaca (risa malévola)

Rogue: oye Kero… quédate cuidando mis cosas ok? (de la nada aparece un graaan león)

Rika: q-que es eso?

Rogue: mi mascota (rogue se va… y vuelve a la media hora para encontrarse a Rika (osea yo T-T) en un ricón de la casa y Kero en frente de ella rugiéndole

Rogue: que haces ahí?

Rika: tu "mascota" no ha dejado de gruñirme T-T (miedo absoluto)

Rogue: no te preocupes… esta entrenado para gruñirle a personas estúpidas…

Rika: aaah… algún día me las vas a pagar… dejen sus reviews por favor mientras siga viva T-T.


	17. Chapter 17

La luz de la oscuridad

Capítulo 17:

Mientras Kari y Hilary se ocupaban de Kai, el resto trataban de decidir que hacer, si viajar o no, ya que su amigo estaba mal.

Heero propuso esperar a que el médico llegara y diera si opinión al respecto de su compañero.

maldición! No puede ser, nunca en su vida se enfermo y viene a hacerlo justo ahora!- se quejaba Tyson

ya basta!- le ordena su hermano.- un compañero de tu equipo esta enfermo y así es como reaccionas?- lo regaña al lo cual el chico de la gorra queda cabizbajo

tienes razón… lo siento

En ese instante tocan el timbre. Heero va a atender.

hola, esta es la casa Kinomiya?- pregunta la doctora

si aquí es doctora, por favor pase

La señora entra a la casa acompañado del peliazul

En la habitación de las chicas (no me acuerdo si escribí que ahí era donde habían llevado a Kai u). el bicolor estaba retorciéndose del dolor.

tranquilízate Kai… el doctor ya llego.

doctor?... no quiero ningún doctor…- se quejaba

quieras o no vas a dejar que te revise- lo regaña ante la respuesta anterior.

Antes de que la doctora entre en la habitación Kai se duerme por cansancio.

vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí? El joven Hiwatari enfermo? Vaya que si es raro- dice La señora

lo conoce?- pregunta sorprendida la joven de ojos rojos

si, conocí a sus padres, no a cambiado en nada, solo esta mas grande… y bastante galán

haga algo por favor- le pide la joven castaña que acababa de entrar- tiene mucha fiebre y dolor

no se preocupen, yo me encargo- la doctora se sienta al lado de Kai y le toma la temperatura-mm. 38.7 grados es mucho-murmura

Luego de terminar de revisarlo escribe en un papel la medicina que debía tomar

que es lo que le pasa?- pregunta Max

solo es cansancio, debe haber estado muy estresado o preocupado por algo

uno se puede enfermar por esas cosas?- pregunta Daichi sin comprender

claro, el cuerpo se fatiga y bajan las defensas, así es mucho mas fácil pescarse un resfriado asi.

vaya…

si llega a empeorar, aunque no creo, llámenme de nuevo, y no se preocupen, no es contagioso.

La doctora se va

y bien… que vamos a hacer ahora

dice que no es muy grabe

decídanse ahora- les ordena a Heero

vayan- les pide Kari

que?

no se preocupen, yo me quedare cuidando de el

estas segura?

si, no hay problema

esta bien- accede el peliazul

Una hora mas tarde, ya todos estaban con sus maletas en las manos

bien aquí tienes un poco de dinero, mi celular es este por si ocurre algo no dudes en llamar, sabes que hay comida en la alacena y…- Heero le indica a Hikari lo que tiene que hacer en su ausencia ( se parece a mi mamá jajaja XD)

regresaremos en tres días- termina por decir

bien, que tengan buen viaje!

Todos se despiden para ir a la estación de ómnibus. Ahí se encuentran con Ikuni

oye! Ikuni que haces aquí?- la llama Hilary

ah! Hola, es que iré por algunos días a Shibuya a visitar a unos parientes

enserio, nosotros también vamos para allá!- Tyson se mete en el medio de la conversación

por que no vienes con nosotros?- pregunta la joven castaña

no veo por que no, asi no me aburriré por viajar sola

Todos esperaban que llegara su ómnibus para subirse. En ese instante Ikuni y Ray cruzan sus miradas… pero las apartan rápidamente.

hola…- dice el con vos bastante baja

…hola- responde ella tímidamente

Todos suben para luego irse a Shibuya… Mientras en la casa de los Kinomiya, Kari estaba al lado de Kai quien ya se había despertado y estaba algo molesto, y no solo por la fiebre…

como que se fueron?... yo también me voy- decía mientras se ponía de pie, pero luego se sentó al sentir una fuerte puntada en su pecho

no iras Kai… estas muy enfermo

nadie me dice lo que puedo o no puedo hacer- responde fríamente

no me importa lo que pienses, te quedaras aquí y punto final!- el bicolor calla antes esas palabras… nadie se había "enfrentado" a el de esa manera- ahora recuestaste que aún la fiebre no se te ha pasado

El bicolor obedece si quejarse, ya que se sentina terriblemente cansado…

Hikari va a buscar un poco de agua fría un paño junto con la medicina

te… toma esto te hará sentir mejor-

no voy a tomarla… nunca la he necesitado y tampoco ahora…

vamos Kai… te hará sentir mucho mejor

no…

por favor- Hikari se lo queda mirando a los ojos por un tiempo hasta que el bicolor acepto.

bien… me voy

que?

quiero ir a la cocina

no, te quedas aquí… dime que quieres, y te lo traeré enseguida

… no quiero nada

¿…?

esta bien… me quedaré aquí.

al parecer te esta bajando la fiebre…

por que lo dices

por tu carácter ¬¬

que estas insinuando

nada…

Ya era de noche… (muuy de noche) Hikari se había quedado dormida apoyada en la cama en la que estaba Kai.

Un fuerte quejido la hizo despertarse

que pasa?- dice refregándose los ojos.

Al prestar mas atención se diño cuenta que el joven estaba con sus mejillas completamente rojas, su rostro estaba todo transpirado por la fiebre y una de sus manos estaba sobre su pecho tratado de calmar el dolor que sentía

Kai…- susurra casi sin aliento al verlo asi-Kai! - lo llama

Este la mira con un gesto de dolor en su rostro

e-espera aquí… traeré mas agua fría- Kari estaba dispuesta a irse, pero el joven la detiene tomando su brazo.

no te vayas…

pero… necesito bajarte la fiebre de alguna manera

estoy bien… no te preocupes

pero

quédate con migo…

Al escuchar esas palabras sintió algo extraño en su estómago, solo asintió y se sentó al lado del bicolor.

esta bien… me quedare aquí… espero que la medicina haga efecto rápido- murmuraba mirando a Kai a lo cual este respondió con una media sonrisa.

Hikari acarició suavemente el rostro cansado del joven

_"me gustaría saber… por que te esfuerzas tanto… eres un tonto"_- pensaba mientras le sonreía

tienes… unas manos muy suaves- susurra el joven de ojos violetas.

ah…g-gracias- la joven se sonroja. Kai la mira con una sonrisa (obviamente estaba delirando, dos sonrisas en menos de 5 renglones es demasiado raro para el ¬¬)

"_me recuerda a… mi madre"_- Piensa el bicolor.

Hikari, quien estaba acariciando suavemente el cabello del joven siente como el se relaja repentinamente

te sientes mejor?- le pregunta en vos baja y suave para no aturdirlo.

hn…-Kai se sonrojo un poco por el dulce tono de vos con el que le había

hablado, pero gracias a la fiebre pudo ocultarlo fácilmente.

Poco a poco Kari volvió a quedarse dormida, ya que anteriormente se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde cuidándolo.

Kai quien aún estaba algo despierto se acomodó en el regazo de la joven y abrazó su cintura para luego el también quedarse dormido junto a ella (que conste que ella estaba sentada y el estaba acostado al lado)

A la mañana siguiente, Kai es el primero en despertarse, trató de levantarse lo mas cuidadosamente posible para no despertar a su compañera. Luego de eso la tomo entre sus brazos, la acostó y la tapo con las sábanas

gracias…- susurra y luego se va hacia la cocina… enciende el televisor y se queda mirando las noticias deportivas, para ver si pasaban el torneo en donde estaban sus amigos.

Se sienta en el sofá con un baso de leche y se dispone a ver la Tv.

mientras en Shibuya

Ya eran las 10:00hs de la mañana, por ser el equipo campeón del todo el mundo, les tocaba competir el la ceremonia de apertura. El torneo duraría dos días, ya solo competían jugadores de esa cuidad a excepción de los g-revolution quienes eran los invitados especiales.

El primer juego lo comenzó Max, le había tocado jugar con un joven algo arrogante y confiado

_"se parece a Tyson"_- pensaba mientras reía.

El combate no duró mucho, Max logro vencerlo con su "control gravity" en pocos segundos.

Tuvieron que jugar contra dos equipos más.

Así paso todo el primer día… se seleccionaron los equipos que quedarían en la semifinal para el día siguiente. Obviamente ellos estaban entre los semifinalistas

volviendo con Kai y Kari

La hermana de Brooklyn abre los ojos lentamente.

que hago… en mi cama?- se pregunta mientras mira para todos lados- donde

esta Kai?- se levanta rápidamente, pidiendo por favor que no se le aya ocurrido irse de la casa con su condición.

Se alivia al verlo en frente del televisor, tranquilamente recostado en el sofá.

… pensé que te habías ido… buenos días!- lo saluda

hn…

te sientes mejor

que te parece?-

tomare eso como un si ¬¬… como van los chicos

pasaron a las semifinales

por que no me sorprende

con migo solo bastaría para ganar todo el torneo- replica en forma molesta

por no haber podido ir

si, si… se que eres bastante bueno Kai, pero entiende que no podías ir en estas condiciones.

hn…

ah por cierto… anoche sentí algo extraño mientras dormía… tu no?- pregunta la joven curiosamente

algo extraño?... como que?

no lo se… pero me hizo sentir bien…

ah…- Kai se sonroja completamente por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta

flash back

Esa mañana cuando había despertado y acomodado a Kari en su cama, el bicolor se quedo observándola por unos instantes antes de salir de la habitación…

_"se preocupo mucho…" _

El joven se acerco nuevamente a ella y se sentó a su lado, haciendo el menor ruido posible para evitar despertarla…

Acomodo delicadamente el flequillo que caía sobre su rostro relajado. al darse cuenta, noto que sus rostros estaban algo cerca ("algo"?¬¬) sintió un nudo el su garganta. Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que pudo sentir su respiración acariciando su rostro.

Una nueva lucha surgía en su interior, sabía tratar de controlarse, es decir, que pasaría si ella se despertara justo en ese momento?. Lo mucho que hizo fue darle un beso en la frente.

Se separó repentinamente al ver que ella corrió un poco su rostro

_"mejor me voy antes de que se despierte" _disculpa… por hacerte preocupar

tanto- se disculpa y luego se va de la habitación.

fin del flash back

Kai… te sucede algo? Te siente bien?- pregunta al verlo aún mas sonrojado- no te estará subiendo la temperatura de nuevo no?- pregunta acercándose a el y tocando su frente

n-no … estoy bien… es solo que… siento algo de calor- el joven se levanta repentinamente y se dirige a su habitación dejándola sola a la joven de ojos rojos

"debe estar bajándole la fiebre"- pensó inocentemente- que bueno que esta mejor- murmura sonriendo

Continuara…

¬¬ ¬

Aaah! Este fanfic se esta volviendo interminable TT-TT!. Que les pareció eh?... si algo cursi lo se… pero por lo menos Kai besa a Kari por decisión propia (aunque sea solo en la frente ¬¬)! –(coro): aleluya! aleluya!

Estem… si como iba diciendo ¬¬ perdonen por el retraso… es que…soy una chica muy ocupada XD (mentira ¬¬) además, me borraron la historia, encima cambiaron toda la estructura de fanfiction y no entiendo nadaaaa , además de que se me perdió el cap. cuatro y tuve que volver a escribirlo… la vida es cruel T-T

Rika: no puedo creerlo! Rogue se fue por una semana siiiiiiiiiii!... soy feliz! Como una lombriz!

Rogue: deja de decir estupideces, me das vergüenza

Rika: q-que haces aquí?... no te habías ido

Rogue: suspendieron el torneo por mal tiempo

Rika: que! nooooooooooo, quienes fueron los desalmados, no es justo, los voy a obligar a la fuerza a que lo hagan, no importa que aya mal tiempo

Rogue:… me estas echando ¬¬

Rika: quien yo?... no como podría (entre dientes)

Rogue: pero lo pensaste

Rika: _"ahora es adivina"_ T-T… ah! Lo había olvidado Remy te ha llamado por teléfono… quieres que te encuentres con el ya mismo

Roge: en donde?

Rika: no lo se… tu sabrás

Rogue: mas te vale que no sea mentira o no vas a vivir para contarlo ¬¬

Rika: u si

Rogue(se pone si gabardina): me voy (se va)

Rika: mejor me voy antes de que se entere que sea mentira… hasta la próxima! Dejen muuuuchos reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

La luz de la oscuridad

Capítulo 17:

Kai se había ido a su habitación, cerro la puerta detrás de el y se dejo caer sobre su cama

- "menos mal… que no se dio cuenta de lo que fue eso que sintió…"- pensaba mientras daba vueltas en su cama.

- Kai, estaré mirando la TV., si necesitas algo, solo avísame- el bicolor escucha la vos de la joven detrás de la puerta

- hn…

Hikari se echa sobre el sofá cómodamente, toma el control del televisor busca algún programa que le pueda llegar a llamar la atención. ( jaja se parece a mi,

cuando me tiro en mi sillón toda despatarrada XD)

-que acaso no hay nada productivo a esta hora!- se quejaba por lo bajo.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida nuevamente (otra ves? Pero si se acaba de despertar… ah! Que mas da ¬¬)

Mientras que Kai aún seguía despierto, pensando en varias cosas a la ves.

- odio esto- el sentir tanto calor por el echo de que la fiebre le estaba bajando simplemente le molestaba- es demasiado…

El Ruso se levantó de la cama, tomo unas ropas y se fue a bañarse (se lo imaginan ¬)

En es, tocan el timbre. Kai no pudo oírlo por el sonido de la ducha, y Kari… aun seguía en el mundo de los sueños…

- Hay alguien?- pregunta una vos detrás de la puerta- voy a entrar- avisa al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta

- oye… que no se habían ido a ese torneo- se escuchaba otra vos detrás de la anterior

- si, pero supe que Kari se quedo para cuidar a Kai que se había enfermado…

- entonces para que vinimos?

- para ver si necesitan algo de ayuda- decía el joven mientras recorría con su vista toda la sala, hasta detener su mirada en el sofá donde estaba Kari dormida

Este se acerca a ella, y le susurra en el oído

- oye… Kari… despierta…

-…- la joven de ojos rojos seguía completamente dormida

- y? que vas a hacer ahora?- pregunta la joven que lo acompañaba

- jejeje… ya vas a ver- sonríe maliciosamente

-¿?

- DESPIERTATE DE UNA BUENA VES HIKARIIIII!- le grita en el oído haciendo que esta casi se caiga del sofá

- aaaaah!

- …

- …

- PAFFFFFFFFFF!- el sonido de la cachetada retumbo por toda la casa (wow! Que potencia oO)

- auch… tampoco era para que me pegaras tan fuerte T-T

- quieres matarme de un susto! Me las vas a pagar Brooklyn!- Kari comienza

a perseguir a su hermano por todas parte para darle su merecido

- amor entre hermanos -- -murmura Emiko

Un poco después… Kai ya había terminado de bañarse, aun estaba con el cabello mojado ( hay mami ¬), ya que salió inmediatamente después de que sintió el grito del pelirrojo y su hermana, temiendo que aya pasado algo malo.

- y bien… cual es el motivo de esta visita?- pregunta la joven morocha aún echándole miradas acecinas a su hermano (pobre Brooklyn… lo compadezco)

- ah! Es que… como estaban solos, pensamos en que podrían necesitar algo y…

- no necesitamos nada, ahora pueden irse- Kai corto la frase de la joven castaña con algo de frialdad en su tono de voz

- ugh u esta bien…

- eres un desagradecido Kai!- el pelirrojo sale a defender a su "amiga" ( que no quedaron en otro cosa ¬¬, después de todo lo que paso en el otro cap.? Dios si que son lentos!)

- nadie les pidió su ayuda- Brooklyn y Kai estaban a punto de comenzar una discusión

- ya, no se pongan a discutir chicos- ambas jóvenes hablan a coro a lo cual, ellos obedecieron ( jeje, ninguno puede contra ellas, o mejor dicho, nadie puede ante las mujeres jajajajaj yeah!)

- bien… entonces nos vamos- dice Emiko tomando del brazo a Brooklyn, quien se resistía a irse, ya que no le gustaba para nada la idea de que su hermana se quedara sola con Kai.

Antes de irse

- oigan! Mañana iremos al parque de diversiones, quieren venir? También no encontraremos con Kimaya- pregunta la joven de ojos verdes

- no veo por que no… que opinas Kai, podemos ir, claro, si te sientes mejor?- le pregunta la joven morocha

- hazlo que quieras- le responde sin darle mucha importancia

- bien, nos encontraremos en la entrada oeste a las diez de la mañana!

Con esto Brooklyn y Emiko se despiden

- que molestos- murmuraba enojado el bicolor, ya que antes de que se fueran

el pelirrojo le susurro en el oído: "ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana"- quien rayos se piensa que soy!

- que pasa?- pregunta la joven cerrando la puerta de entrada

- eh, no nada…- Kai toma una toalla para secarse el cabello.

Los dos se quedan en silencio por un rato…

- quieres… salir?- pregunta la joven

- ¿?

- a pasear un poco… creo que ya estas bien, además, un poco de aire fresco te hará bien… que opinas eh?

- … esta bien…

- que bien… espérame un minuto, iré a cambiarme- Kari desaparece detrás de

la puerta de su habitación (todavía estaba con su pijama)

Un poco después, ambos toman sus cosas y se van.

- que lindo día- sonríe la joven de ojos rojos mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos.

- …

- oye… te pasa algo, últimamente estas muy pensativo

- no, no es nada, no te preocupes

- bien… pero, sabes que si algo sucede, puedes … contar con migo, prometo

que voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

- ah… gracias- Kai se sonroja un poco ante las palabras de su amiga

- que quieres hacer?- pregunta animadamente

- no se…- contesta secamente

- que amargado eres- se queja

- a tienes algún problema?

- no, pero en mi opinión deberías aprender a divertirte un poco mas- sonríe mientras se acerca a el peligrosamente…

-q-que vas a hacer?- pregunta el bicolor poniéndose algo nervioso

- mm… nada- Kari se encoje de hombros y se para en frente de el- vamos- toma el brazo del joven y ambos se van caminando.

mientras en Shibuya

- cielos, estoy cansado, todas esas beybatallas me agotaron completamente- decía el joven de la gorra

- yo estoy cansada de tus quejas- respondía Hilary ante el comentario de Tyson.

- a donde vas Ray?- pregunta Max al ver que este se apartaba del grupo

- voy a dar una vuelta, los veo luego en el hotel

- bien adiós

El joven de ojos dorados decide pasear un poco para conocer mejor la ciudad

En una tienda cerca de ese lugar

- aquí esta su vuelto

- bien gracias- la joven de cabello plateados se encontraba comprando la cena de esa noche para sus abuelos (recuerden que ella había ido a shibuya para estar con sus parientes)

En el momento en que salen, un joven que pasaba corriendo la embiste accidentalmente, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera para atrás.

Cerró sus ojos para recibir el golpe, pero nunca llego, abrió sus ojo dorados lentamente para encontrarse con otros que ya conocía muy bien

- R-Ray?- lo reconoce ella, a lo cual este solo le sonríe

- oye, disculpa, aquí tienes tus cosas- el joven que la empujó se disculpó inmediatamente y luego se fue

- gracias- Ikuni agradece que Ray le aya ayudado en el momento justo

- no hay por que… quieres que te ayude a llevar esas cosas?

- no es necesario puedo sola!- dice tomando todo entre sus manos orgullosamente

- igual, déjame ayudarte- el joven de ojos dorados toma algunas bolsas de las manos de su compañera, ambos se sonrojan levemente ante el mínimo roce de sus manos.

- l-lo siento- se disculpa algo avergonzado el joven

- descuida

Ambos se van caminando hacia la casa de los abuelos de Ikuni, a mitad de camino se sientan en un banco que había en un parque cerca de ahí (realmente estoy obsesionada con los parques, debo ser amante de la naturaleza

inconcientemente oO)

- oye, Hilary me dijo que Kari y Kai se quedaron, sabes como están?... Estoy algo preocupada, de haber sabido de antemano que se quedaría para cuidar a

Kai me abría quedado con ellos para ayudarlos… me siento un poco inútil- le comenta bajando un poco la cabeza decepcionada de si misma

- … no te sientas así… ellos se saben arreglar solos, vamos anímate, no me gusta verte con esa expresión en el rostro, además… te ves linda cuando sonríes- comenta Ray diciendo esto ultimo en un tono mas bajo y algo apenado.

Ambos se quedan en silencio.

- tienes razón… no ganaré nada preocupándome, Kari a estado muchas veces y se las a arreglado muy bien…- dice tratando de cambiar de tema

- sabes, quería… pedirte disculpas por lo que paso el otro día- dijo el chino entrecortadamente

- e-esta bien, la que tendría que pedir disculpas soy yo… no debí reaccionar de esa forma, además solo fue un accidente… discúlpame- dice la joven de

cabellos plateados con su vista cavada en el piso

- la verdad es que… hay algo que… quiero decirte, desde hace ya un tiempo…- dice Ray tratando parecer lo mas tranquilo posible, pero no puede evitar sentirse nervioso.

- me alegra esto se aya arreglado…- la joven lo interrumpe- porque en realidad… yo, te quiero mucho- la joven mira de reojo hacia otro lado avergonzada por lo que dijo. Al contrario de ella, Ray fija su mirada sorprendido de sus palabras

- oye- la llama él

Al ver que la joven no se atrevía a mirarlo, toma el rostro de ella con sus manos y lo voltea para que sus miradas se cruzaran nuevamente.

- déjame terminar de hablar- le susurra el joven de ojos dorados

- p-pero- la joven baja su mirada

- escúchame… lo que quería decirte era que… desde hace tiempo yo… estoy enamorado de ti- termina por decir entrecortadamente con el rostro completamente rojo

Ikuni se sorprende ante esas palabras. Mientras Ray no sabía si decírselo fue lo correcto o no, estaba a punto de irse cuando su compañera lo detuvo del brazo, el chino volteó su mirada pero en ese instante Ikuni tomo el rostro del joven y beso sus labios.

Ray algo sorprendido cerró sus ojos lentamente y tomo el rostro de la joven para profundizar aún mas el beso a la vez que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

volviendo con Kai y Hikari (perdonen el cambio de tema tan repentino --u)

Ya era de tarde, ambos estaban tomando un helado observando el atardecer

- me divertí mucho hoy, tu no?- pregunta Kari entusiasmada

- hm…

- esta rico tu helado, déjame probar un poco de menta- Kari se acerca y le saca un poco de helado ( debo admitir que Hikari esta echa exactamente igual a mi, pero definitivamente debo aclara que odio el helado con toda mi alma, si, se que suela anormal, pero no me gusta)

- oye!- se queja Kai

- ñam… esta rico… la próxima vez pediré este

Mientras Kari terminaba su helado (que por cierto Kai lo había terminado ya hace un buen rato)

- hey, puedes acercarte un poco?- le pide Kai a la joven de ojos rojos

- que sucede?- Kari lo obedece

- es que…- el bicolor acaricia con una de sus manos la mejilla izquierda de la

joven

- …- Hikari estaba sin habla

- …tenías un poco de helado, en tu mejilla- termina la frase el joven

- ah!... mejor nos vamos, ya se esta haciendo de noche y…

- esta bien

Ambos jóvenes se levantan y se disponen a regresar a la casa de su amigo…

Continuará

o

Aja! Esta fue la superproducción del mes, aunque me quedo corto… pero bueh? Que les pareció eh? (no se si se dieron cuenta, pero siempre pregunto lo mismo ¬¬). Esta ves la inspiración me vino escuchando música de Nightwish ( Wish I han an angel), y todas las canciones de yu yu Hakusho, Go ahead (de beyblade obvio), Soul Hunter, Shaman king, Sailor moon, detective school, dragon ball gt, dragon screamer (de capitan stubasa), rurouni kenshin, inuyasha, orphen, etc !

Rogue: donde esta esa maldita… ya me las va a pagar

Rika: jeje menos mal que no me vio u

Rogue: mas vale que salgas de donde estas!

Rika(riéndose)

Rogue: tu te lo buscaste (estaba enojada por la falsa llamada de Remy (gambit) que invento Rika la ves pasada). (rogue sale de la casa, carga una de sus cartas y la deja caer dentro

Rika: oh…

De repente: la explosión (XD)

Rika: (salio volando): T-T por que a mi

Rogue: eso te pasa

Rika: no digas eso "Inés" ( a ella no le gusta ese nombre, aunque yo no le veo nada de malo)

Rogue: perdón? (dice mirándola con cara acecina)

Rika: me oíste bien Inés

Rogue: sabes que pronunciar el segundo nombre es pecado ¬¬ "Andrea"

Rika: no me preocupa, sabes que mi segundo nombre no me molesta (cara triunfal)

Rogue: Rika… muérete ¬¬

Rika: no quiero, aun soy muy joven para morir jajaja (empieza a reír)

Rogue: me vengaré…(se va)

Rika (deja de reír y comienza a llorar)

Belx (que justo pasaba por ahí): que pasa? Por que estas llorando? ( no suele llorar en público)

Rika: es que… es la primera vez que le gano a Rogue (llorando de la emoción)

Belx:¬¬, dejen reviews por favor! Hasta la próx.!


	19. Chapter 19

La luz de la oscuridad

Capitulo 19:

Kai y Kari ya habían vuelto a la casa, se estaba haciendo de noche, así que la joven se dispone a hacer la cena

- necesitas ayuda?- pregunta al bicolor

- no, dime, que quieres comer?

- cualquier cosa me da igual.

- no ayudas en mucho…

El joven se va a fuera, se sienta en el piso y se dispone a ver el cielo.

-_"tengo que ordenar mis pensamientos… cada ves me siento mas confundido…"_

- el bicolor buscaba una manera de ponerle orden a los sentimientos que sentía por esa chica…

Kai se acuesta y cierra sus ojos para poder pensar mejor… una suave brisa de viento acaricia sus cabellos

- que bien se siente- sonríe-_"pero… que voy a hacer?... pensar tanto en esto me cansa"_- suspira-_"cuando llegue el momento veré que hacer…"_

Kari, quien lo observaba ya desde hace unos minutos se acerca y se sienta a su lado

- la luna… esta hermosa o lo crees?- pregunta la joven

Kai solo abre un ojo y la mira para luego permanecer cayado y con sus ojos cerrados nuevamente

- no estabas haciendo la cena?

- estoy esperando a que se termine de cocinar

Hikari también se acuesta a su lado

- esta refrescando… deberías entrar, podrías resfriarte otra vez

- ya estoy bien… deja de preocuparte tanto que molesta

- perdón…

una fuerte brisa fría apareció de la nada. Kari se acerco mas a el para no sentir tanto frío. Kai solo se queda observándola

paso un tiempo así. Hikari no hacía nada, solo estaba ahí, inmóvil acurrucada a su lado.

- oye…- el bicolor la llama

-…?

- no se esta quemando algo?

- AAHH! La comida- Hikari sale corriendo para apagar la cocina…

- que despistada…- murmura Kai riendo un poco

Un poco después…

- no me hubiera venido nada mal un poco de ayuda ¬¬- se quejaba Kari con la cara quemada, mientras Kai trataba de no burlarse de ella por lo graciosa que se veía así.

Luego de ordenar el desorden, ambos cenaron tranquilamente. Al terminar, Kai ayudo a la joven de ojos rojos a lavar los platos

- gracias Kai…- la joven agradece por haberla ayudado

Kai no responde, se va a la sala y prende la televisión

-_ "ahora estoy segura de que algo le pasa y no quiere decírmelo"_…- la joven suspira. Termina de ordenar las cosas y se va con el.

- que estas viendo?

- nada interesante- responde con poco interés

- … entonces préstame el control y déjame ver algo a mi…- la joven le saca el control de la mano

- que mas da… me voy a dormir…- Kai se levanta y se dispone a ir

- oye espera!- la vos de Kari lo detiene

- que quieres?

- quédate un rato mas, voy a ver una película… por favor si?- pregunta de tal forma que convence a Kai

- esta bien, pero solo un rato

El bicolor se sentó a su lado y ambos se dispusieron a ver la película. Ya eran mas de la media noche. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos sobre el sofá. La joven morocha apoyada en el hombro derecho de Kai.

A la mañana siguiente Hikari se levanta primera (guau que raro oO)

-que bien dormí!- la joven voltea a ver a su compañero durmiendo a su lado-

"_se ve aún mas lindo cuando duerme"_ -- pensaba

Kari se levanta y se cambia. Al entrar a su cuarto dirige una mirada a su reloj

-… ah…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Son las 9:40! Vamos a llegar tarde!

Hikari sale corrieron hacia la sala y despierta a Kai

- Kai! Levántate que es tarde!...

- que?- el joven se despertó algo aturdido por los gritos de su amiga

- tenemos que encontrarnos con mi hermano, Emiko y Kimaya!

- ah!...

Kai se levanta pesadamente y se cambia. a los quince minutos ya estaban esperándolos a los de demás en la entrada oeste al parque

- llegamos temprano- se quejaba Kai, ya que en le gustaba mucho esperar.

- mejor así… mira ahí vienen- señalaba la joven

- hola!- Emiko fue la primera en llegar, mientras que el pelirrojo y la castaña llegaban un poco después…

Una ves que todos estaban reunidos…

- bien… que vamos a hacer primero?- pregunta Kimaya

- ah… desayunar

Todos voltearon a ver a Kari con cara OO

- que, tengo hambre y no eh comido nada desde que desperté

- glotona

- cállate Brooklyn! ¬¬

Todos se fueron a comprase algo para comer, excepto Kai, quien se lo veía un poco apartado del grupo

- que hace aquí solo Kai?- pregunta Kari acercándose a el

- … me gusta estar solo

- eres aburrido…

- eso no te incumbe

- recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día?

- sobre que?

- de que deberías aprender a divertirte…

- ah! Si lo recuerdo

- bien! Entonces aprovecha el día y no te quede ahí solo!

Kai intento con toda su fuerza de voluntad divertirse, pero era algo que simplemente no iba con el.

Ya se habían subido a casi todos los juegos

- adonde vamos ahora?- pregunta Brooklyn mirando el folleto de juegos del parque

- quiero ir a la vuelta al mundo!- dice Emiko.

- a-a la vuelta al mundo?- pregunta Hikari con voz algo temblorosa…

- si!- exclama la joven de ojos verdes

- es buena idea- asiente Kimaya

- si quieren ir yo también- sonríe Brooklyn

- me da igual- responde Kai

- ah…

- que te pasa hermanita?

- n-nada

- no le tendrás miedo verdad?

- yo? Claro que no, como podría

- bien. Entonces vamos allá!

- _"te odio Brooklyn ¬¬"_- su hermana lo miraba con cara acecina

En la entrada del juego…

- por favor, hagan grupos de tres personas para entrar- pedía el hombre que se

encargaba de ese juego

Brooklyn, Emiko y Kimaya iban juntos, mientras que Kai y Hikari iban por otro lado

- maldición… no voy a permitir que ese engendro se quede sola con mi hermana!- el pelirrojo se negaba rotundamente, pero Emiko lo arrastro a la fuerza hasta la cabina que compartían junto con Kimaya

Kai estaba detrás de Kari, esperando a que ella entrara a la cabina que le correspondía

- oye… que te pasa, entra!- le ordenaba Kai

- ah!... s-si… _" ahh… no quiero ir… T-T"_- pensaba Kari mientras entraba temblando

Una ves en marcha el juego, se detienen arriba de todo.

- ah! que hermoso se ve todo desde aquí- Kimaya y Emiko estaban maravilladas por la vista.

Mientras…

Kari estaba abrazada a Kai, con su rostro escondido ene. Pecho del joven

- o/o que haces?- pregunta el joven nerviosamente

- … le tengo… miedo a las alturas- confesaba sin levantar la vista

- que! Y ahora lo dices!- la regaña

- es que, no quería… queda como una tonta

- crees que eso te hará ver como una tonta…!

Kari sube su mirada algo llorosa y asustada para ver a Kai. Al hacerlo sus rostros quedan bastante cerca. En ese momento, el bicolor sintió un deseo innato de besarla…

Kai instintivamente se acerca aún mas a ella. Hikari cierra sus ojos al sentir la respiración nerviosa de Kai sobre su rostro. El estaba punto de besarla cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba.

Se separo de ella y volvió su rostro hacia atrás, donde se veía por el vidrio la otra cabina donde estaba Brooklyn ardiendo de ira al ver que Kai casi besaba a su hermana

- _"que molesto…"_- pensaba Kai, mientras leía los labios de su compañero pelirrojo que decían: "no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima o te mato… es la ultima ves que te lo digo…"

A todo esto, la joven de ojos rojos se había quedado algo confundida por todo lo que paso.. o estaba por pasar.

Al bajar del juego, todos se reunieron de nuevo…

Kai y Kari se encontraban mas callados de lo común. Brooklyn, quien iba caminando atrás de ellos junto con las dos chicas, no dejaba de mirar al bicolor

- déjalos tranquilos- le pide Emiko- no pasará nada malo, Kai es un buen chico

- que estas diciendo, no permitiré que me quiete a mi pequeña hermana

- la señorita Emiko tiene razón, no se preocupe por ello, ya verá que todo saldrá bien al final- sonríe Kimaya (nooooo, como que "todo saldrá bien" se contagió de Yoh!)-… yo ya debo irme, adiós. La joven de ojos celestes se

despide del grupo.

-yo me vuelvo- dice Kai- no lo soporto más- dice señalando a Brooklyn

El joven de ojos violetas se da media vuelta y se va derecho a la casa de Tyson

- oye Kai espérame…- Kari se va detrás de el

- ves lo que lograste?- regaña malhumorada Emiko

- yo que culpa tengo?... además… ahora estamos solos- sonríe dulcemente tomando a Emiko por la cintura mientras caminaban.

En otro lugar…

- Kai espérame…- Hikari lo alcanzó corriendo- por que e fuiste así de repente

- eso no te importa…

Ambos llegan a la casa. En ese instante llaman por teléfono.

- hola?- Hikari contesta- ah! hola Heero! Como les ah ido?... bien… si, ahí estaremos… adiós!- Kari cuelga el teléfono- Kai, esta tarde debemos ir a la bba, el Sr. Dikenson explicará las nuevas reglas para el próximo torneo,

también irán lo muchachos, acaban de tomar el auto bus de regreso…

- bien…

Continuará….

:p

Hola! Que tal, al fin termine con este capítulo, parecía interminable, aunque no me quedo tan largo… a propósito… para los fanáticos que también les gusta yu yu hakusho, les recomiendo una pagina que tiene un montón de videos! (desde que me los baje no pude para de verlos, están buenísimos, en especial los de Hiei ¬) la Pág. es esta:  ve mi principal fuente de inspiración fueron dos de esos videos que se llaman: yuyu in the end y hieiopening !

Rogue: para que les dices eso, a quien le interesa saber cuales son tus fuentes de inspiración?

Belx: tiene razón…

Rika: es que no se me ocurre hablar/escribir otra cosa u

Rogue: boba… ¬¬

Rika: lo mismo te digo ¬¬

Belx: dejen de pelear u

Rogue: no te metas si no quieres salir lastimada

Belx: como digas…

Estaba a punto de empezar una típica pelea entre Rogue y Rika cuando…

Belx: hey Rika, te encontré fotos de Kai, Naza, Hiei, Aoshi, Shaoran, Chaud, Satoshi y Hiead (Eido), quieres venir a verlas

Rika: siiiiiiiiii! (sale disparada hacia lo computadora donde estaba sentada enfrente Belx)

Rogue: hey, todavía no terminamos de pelear!

Belx: también te conseguí a ti de Gambit y Kurama… aunque las de Kurama son mas para mi ¬

Rogue: )imita a Rika y sale disparada hacia la computadora)

Belx: jejeje "son muy fáciles de convencer"… que babosas que son ¬¬… dejen sus reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

La luz de la oscuridad

Capítulo 20:

Luego de almorzar, Hikari estaba tratando de decidir que ropa ponerse para la reunión que tenían esa tarde en la bba. (tenían que ir con ropa formal, ya que era una reunión a nivel mundial… lo peor que te pueden pedir T-T)

Sacaba la ropa de los cajones del armario que compartía con Hilary. Al darse media vuelta se dio cuenta del desorden

-maldición… tengo que ordenar todo y ni siquiera eh decidido que ponerme T-T

Mientras acomodaba nuevamente la ropa, encontró su vestido celeste

- creo… que me pondré este…- sonríe ya satisfecha. (son de esos vestidos que llegan hasta el pecho y tiene mangas largas) dejo su ropa tendida sobre su

cama para luego ponérsela cuando llegara la hora

Al salir de la habitación se dispone a buscar a Kai.

Este estaba en el patio entrenando (para variar ¬¬). Hikari se acerca sigilosamente

- otra vez entrenado?- le pregunta en el oído suavemente haciendo que el bicolor se sobresaltara y perdiera control sobre Dranzer haciéndolo para en un instante

- no vuelvas a hacer eso!- le dice algo furioso

- jeje… te asustaste?- sonríe divertida ella

- hn…

- perdona…- se disculpa ella riéndose por lo bajo

- no le veo lo gracioso!

- o vamos Kai… ya me disculpe, no te enojes…

- déjame entrenar tranquilo

- esta bien… te molesta si me siento a verte

- no, si no hablas

- bien -

Hikari se recuesta debajo del árbol que había en el patio a la ves que observaba el cielo

-_ "realmente es un lindo día…"-_

Paso una media hora aproximadamente en la que hubo un silencio absoluto, solo se escuchaba e ruido que producía el Blade de Kai

Hiwatari voltea a ver a la joven, ya que le parecía raro que estuviera tanto tiempo callada. Al hacerlo se percata de que se había quedado dormida (por que duerme tanto! Me desespera!)

Kai toma su blade en sus manos, lo guarda en su bolsillo y camina hacia donde esta ella. Se recuesta a su lado y cierra sus ojos para sentir mejor el viento que soplaba suavemente.

- terminaste de entrenar?- pregunta Kari suavemente sobresaltándolo otra vez

Kai voltea a verla, al hacerlo no pensó en que la joven estaba acostada de costado hacia su lado semi apoyada en él, ella aún seguía con sus ojos cerrados, Kai agradeció internamente ese echo, ya que no quería que ella notase lo nervioso que se encontraba en ese momento.

El bicolor voltea su rostro rápidamente y se sienta. Kari al sentir el movimiento abre sus ojos y lo observa.

- que pasa?... por que te moviste… estaba cómoda- le sonríe

- …- Kai no dijo palabra alguna

Se volteo a verla, ella estaba sonriendo, como siempre, con su dulce sonrisa que le hacía mas difícil al joven ruso resistirse. Kai se acerco nuevamente a ella, pero Kari en ese momento se sentó, haciendo que ambos se separaran de nuevo.

Kai se sonrojo en pensar en lo que estuvo apunto de hacer… se levanto súbitamente, se dirigió hacia adentro y se encerró en su habitación

-_"dije algo malo?"_-pensaba la joven que aún estaba sentada en el patio.

Mientras Kai se tiraba en su cama, Kari decidió darse una ducha antes de ir a la bba.

El bicolor daba vueltas mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que conoció a Hikari.

-_"no se que hacer…"_- pensaba poniéndose boca abajo-_"por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi?... no quiero… estas cosas son para los débiles"_- trataba de convencerse a si mismo

En ese mismo instante se escucha un grito proveniente del baño. Kai corre rápidamente

- e-esta caliente – decía Kari mientras abría el agua fría (que estúpida por Dios!)

El ruso al entrar en el baño voltea rápidamente al ver la figura de Hikari dentro de la ducha detrás del vidrio opaco que evitaba que el agua saliera (esos vidrios que solo se ve la forma del cuerpo nomás). Se apoya contra la pared y se deja

caer hacia el suelo lentamente (se entiende ..?)

- n-no vi nada- decía casi sin aliento con un hilo de voz acompañado de un color rojo intenso en sus mejillas.

- no paso nada Kai, solo olvide abrir el agua fría- le explicaba - puedes salir un momento, quiero cambiarme- decía al tiempo en que serraba la ducha y tomaba la toalla que había a un lado

- s-si…

Luego de todo lo sucedido ambos se cambiaron para ya salir. ( Hikari estaba con el vestido celeste que mencione antes y kai… kai… kai de traje! Se lo imaginan ¬).

En el camino se encontraron con Kimaya, quien había sido invitada por Kari. (solo podían ir los miembros de los equipos con algunos acompañantes como lo es por Ej. Kimaya) ella traía puesto su vestido violeta pálido

- valla, te ves bien!- exclama la joven de ojos rojos haciendo que la castaña se avergüence

- ah… gracias… ustedes también se ven bien

- bueno… vamos!

Mientras caminaban Hikari y Kimaya iban conversando muy animadamente, y

Kai, bueno… el como siempre iba callado.

- Kari… dime, por que me has invitado, si yo ni siquiera se jugar bien beyblade?

- ah! para que no te quedaras sola, y por otra cosa!- decía medio a gritos por lo emocionada que estaba atrayendo la atención de todos en la calle

- quieres dejar de hace eso? No estas avergonzando- la regaña el bicolor

- je… lo siento :P

- hoy estas demasiado enérgica ¬¬

- es que… presiento que va a pasar algo… algo realmente bueno dentro de poco…- decía ella mirando hacia el cielo

Kai se queda observándola por la respuesta. Kimaya nota el tipo de mirada que este le dirige a su amiga, cuando el joven se percata de que la amiga de Kari lo observaba voltea su rostro algo avergonzado, sintiéndose algo "descubierto". A o cual la joven castaña responde con una tímida risa

- que pasa?- pregunta Kari

- no… nada- responde lo mas frío que posible el ruso por lo que Hikari queda

algo confundida…

luego de que los tres llegaron fueron recibidos por lo bega bladers que ya estaban allí. Estuvieron hablando por un tiempo, hasta que llegaron los demás g-revolutions

- ya llegamos!- grita Tyson

- hola! Como les ah ido?- pregunta Kari acercándose a ellos

- muy bien -- responde Hilary- oye Kimaya vino?

- si, creo que esta afuera, voy a buscarla

Una ves que la joven morocha trajo a su amiga, esta saluda a Hilary

- para que me necesitaban?- pregunta Kimaya.

- ah! solo queríamos que vieras a quien nos cruzamos en el camino de regreso- dice la joven castaña

- ver?... a quien…?

Kimaya se quedo sin habla al ver al joven pelirrojo entrar a la sala

- tala…- dice casi en un susurro

Este se da media vuelta, ambos se quedan viendo un rato. Kimaya se lanza a sus brazos (que conste que desde que se fue Tala, pasaron unos dos meses mas o menos… aunque no es mucho que digamos ¬¬)

- te extrañe- dice entre algunos sollozos abrazándolo fuertemente

- igual yo- le sonríe devolviéndole el abrazo

- que bueno que se reencontraran- sonríe Julia de lejos, quien ya había llegado

junto con su hermano y estaba hablando con el resto de las chicas

Así paso la tarde y llego la noche (no, va a llegar la mañana… a veces hago comentarios idiotas… disculpen ¬¬), luego de explicar las nuevas reglas, todos se quedaron a cenar ahí.

- cielos, esto debe ser el paraíso -- decía Tyson al ver toda esa comida

- tyson por favor, compórtate!

- comida ¬- exclama Daichi

- por Dios! Tu también!

Heero hablaba con el Sr.Dikenson, mientras Hilary trataba de controlar a sus compañeros, todos los demás comían tranquilamente (como gente normal!)

- que rico -- decía Ikuni llevándose un pedazo de okonomiyaki a la boca (ella también había ido)- prueba esto Ray, va a gustarte!- le dice

Una ves pasada la cena, se quedaron hablando de… de… de ninguna cosa en particular…. Como todos se imaginan tyson se la paso diciendo estupideces toda la noche (disculpen las fans de Tyson -u)

Kai se levanta de repente de su asiento

- que pasa?- pregunta Max al ver a su compañero de equipo con un rostro molesto

- no soporto tantas estupideces en un mismo día- explica señalando a Tyson quien se ofende por el comentario

- disculpe señor amargado, no fue mi intención molestarlo!- dice hacinándole burla.

Kai decide salir un rato al balcón, que había en un lugar un poco mas apartado de todos, para evitar destrozar a Tyson

- vaya, felicitaciones! lo lograste otra vez!- dice Ray algo divertido

Mientras… afuera

La noche era realmente hermosa, no había ni una sola nube, aunque estaba un poco fresco

-_"que bien… se siente"_- pesaba Kai cerrando sus ojos para sentir mejor la fresca brisa del viento

- en que piensas?- una vos lo sobresalta

- otra vez!

- esta es la tercera ves que te asusto en el día- ríe la joven de ojos rojos

- realmente eres molesta cuando haces eso

- lo siento --

Kari se apoya en la baranda del balcón al igual que el bicolor

- no me has respondido… en que pesabas?- insiste la Hikari

- en nada en particular…

Ambos se quedan observando las estrellas en silencio, Kai la mira de reojo

- toma- dice, acercándose a ella, extendiéndole con su mano su saco negro

- eh?

- esta refrescando…

- ah! gracias… tan atento como siempre- le sonríe

Otro momento de silencio se hizo presente., se podía notar a Kari algo nerviosa…

- oye!- ambos rompen el silencio al mismo tiempo

- … tu primero- dice el joven Hiwatari

-… bien yo… quería saber…- trataba de hablar la chica, pero no se atrevía

- que cosa?-

- pues…- la joven levanta la mirada, pero al instante que ve directamente a los ojos de su acompañante se sonroja y vuelve a bajarla.

-…?

-… quería saber, por que?… o que?- Kari no se atrevía a terminar la pregunta

- por que, o que, que?- Kai empezaba a desesperase (algo que cualquier

persona normal haría)

- ayer, en el parque… que es lo que…- la joven de cabello negro callo otra vez (huy Dios! Es peor que yo!)

Kai comprende rápidamente lo que quería decir,… era verdad, ayer, cuando estaban en el parque… casi la besaba…

- quieres saber por que… iba a …- decía algo entrecortado, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente

Kari subió su mirada para encontrase con la mirada del joven de ojos violetas, se sentía extraña y confundida a la ves. Kai estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo pero…

- oigan! Quiere un trozo de pastel!- se escucha el grito de Tyson saliendo al balcón

Kai se separa rápidamente de Kari.

-…

-…

- que les pasa?- pregunta el joven de la gorra (no había notado nada de que estaba apunto de ocurrir…)

-nada- responde cortante el bicolor

En ese momento llega Ray

- oigan quieren un trozo de

- ya les pregunte Ray

- ah!- al observar los rostro de ambos compañeros de equipo entiende la

situación (gracias a Dios! alguien inteligente que se da cuenta de las cosas

que pasan!)

-… yo quiero un poco…- dice Kari entrando nuevamente a la sala junto con Tyson

Ray estaba dispuesto a seguirlos, peor la voz de Kai lo detiene

- Ray…- lo llama

-…- el chino y el ruso intercambian miradas-

-…

-… pues, yo opino que ya es tiempo de que le digas lo que piensas- Ray se va dejando a Kai pensativo.

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo estaba callado, estaban cansados por el viaje del día anterior…

- demonios! Donde esta mi hermano!- preguntaba Tyson

- sigue durmiendo… por que?- (osea, Heero seguía dormido y Tyson ya estaba despierto…interpretación: el pobre de Heero debe haber quedado muy cansado por lo del mini torneo + tener que soportar a Tyson y Daichi)

- no hay nada en el refrigerador… que vamos a comer! T-T- decía sosteniendo el ultimo paquete de papas vacío

- oye Tyson… deberías aprender que la comida no es lo único en la vida

- … no chiquita… no lo decía enserio- decía acariciando el paquete

- ¬¬

- por que no van de compras

- no, eso le tocaba a mi hermano…

- eres un holgazán…- se quejaba Kenny

Afuera Hilary y Hikari estaban hablado entretenidamente

- …no se que hacer… que me recomiendas?

- dices que es la segunda ves que casi- la joven castaña no puede terminar de hablar ya que Kari le tapa la boca con las manos

- no lo digas en vos alta- le susurra

- disculpa u… pero, que es lo que sientes

- yo creo… que Kai… me gusta - dice casi en un susurro bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien que acababa de llegar lo escuchara.

- ah… Kari…- Hilary no sabía que decir al ver a Kai detrás de ella

- …esta… detrás mió verdad?- pregunta al ver la expresión de su compañera. Al ver que esta asiente, voltea lentamente y sube su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido del joven Hiwatari.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el ambiente

-…Hilary… los muchachos te están llamando- dice Kai para luego irse adentro

-…- (hikari en estado de shock XD)

Hilary se levanta (estaban ambas sentadas) mira a Kari, y luego se dirige adentro.

La joven de ojos rojos aprovecha y sale corriendo del lugar, sale a la puerta de entrada y se apoya en la reja de madera que rodeaba la casa (saben a cual me refiero no?).

- _"me… me escucho?..."_- se preguntaba mientras unas lagrimas de desesperación se hacían presentes- _"… no puede ser… por que me pasa esto a mi?"_- cerró sus ojos fuertemente para evitar llorar.

Al abrir sus ojos, ve que kai estaba a su lado extendiéndole un pañuelo

- hay que ir a comprar la comida- dice el al mismo tiempo que se pone a caminar

Kari se lo queda observando, después se apresura y alcanza el paso del joven.

Ninguno mencionó palabra alguna.

Ya en el regreso, Kari se sentó en un banco que había en la mitad del camino para descansar sus manos un poco (llevaba muchas bolsas…). El ruso se sienta a su lado

- … es raro…- dice el con una sonrisa (sonrisa? oO) -no es normal que estés tan callada- dice mirándola

Ella lo mira a los ojos por un rato, pero luego clava su mirada en el suelo.

-_"como puede decir eso después de lo que escucho?"_- se preguntaba confundida

- oye… estar triste no va contigo…- trata de reanimarla su compañero

Al ver que no funcionaba se entristece un poco.

- escucha…- trata de captar la atención de la joven, pero esta estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

-…-

- puedes mirarme…?

La chica voltea, pero no puede sostener su mirada. El joven sonríe al ver esa reacción en ella, ahora estaba seguro

- mírame por favor- vuelve a pedirle, pero al ver que esta no le hacía caso, Kai toma el rostro de la joven con sus manos y lo voltea para que lo mire. (aunque ella seguía con la mirada gacha) unas lágrimas de desesperación brotan de los ojos de la chica, se sentía nerviosa, no sabía como hacer para remediar lo que había sucedido, temía lo pero… no quería escuchar que la rechazaran

- …no quiero que llores- Kai se acerco a ella y la beso. Hikari no podía creerlo sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. Kai se separa al sentirla algo incómoda.

Kari trataba de articular alguna palabra pero no podía

- quiero que me digas como te sientes Kari?- otra supresa mas para ella, el, Kai la había llamado por su apodo, Kari?

Ella solo pudo sonreír, esas fueron las "palabras" suficientes para que Kai se sintiera segura de volver a besarla

Kari lo rodeo con sus brazos abrazándolo, mientras el joven de ojos violetas sostenía con una mano su mejilla y la otra estaba sobre la cintura de ella para sentir mejor el roce de sus labios que se hacía mas profundo (se entiende? ;P)

- eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida- le susurra dulcemente en el oído a lo cual la joven sonríe

- lo mismo puedo decirte

-… me permites?- pregunta antes de volver a besarla.

-!

Al llegar a la casa todos notan el cambio que había en ambos… excepto algunos ingenuos (¬¬ se imaginarán)

- que demonios le pasa a esos dos?- pregunta Tyson sin comprender la extraña sonrisa del ruso a lo cual la gran mayoría ríe por esa pregunta

- a veces eres tan inmaduro Tyson…- responde Kenny y Hilary a coro

- … oigan, aún tengo hambre- se queja Daichi (que monótono, no se puede quejar de otra cosa ¬¬)

- nosotros nos encárganos del almuerzo- informa Kari sonirendo encerrándose en la cocina con junto con Kai.

- -FIN- -

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! No lo puedo creer! Lo termine! Al fin lo termineeeee, ahora si que veo la luz! Que emocionante… ah! y no piensen mal en el fina ok? ¬¬. No les parecido tierno?.

Disculpen por la demora, es que me fui de viaje, así que como recompensa por haber tenido que esperar lo hice mas largo -.

Rogue: esta vez debo admitir que es un bueno final, o mejor dicho, algo pasable, no como el de tus otras dos historias

Rika: odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón, los finales son lo mas difícil de todo

Belx: aunque sea ya lo terminas, este fic parecía eterno!

Rika: es verdad

Rogue: bien, ahora debe ayudarme con el mió como lo prometiste…

Rika: es cierto T-T… no puedes esperar un poco, ya se me secaron demasiado las ideas

Rogue: no

Rika: por favor, hazlo por la ayuda de hoy si?

Rogue: cual?

Rika: Cuando te arregle el problema del emulador de game boy

Rogue: tu fuiste la que me ayudo por decisión propia

Rika: pero tu fuiste la que me llamaste por el problema!

Belx: lamento interrumpir su charla filosófica pero… tienes que empezar a escribir el de Yu Yu Hakusho!

Rika: que?... ah! es cierto… necesito vacaciones

Belx: no, lo prometiste, apenas terminabas con este empezarías con el otro, y o te ayudare

Rika: espero que sea cierto y no me dejes haciéndolo sola ¬¬

Belx:_ "maldición… descubrió mi plan!"_

Rika, Rogue y Belx: por favor dejen reviews!

Rika: quiero saber su opinión sobre el final! Y gracias a otos por seguir este Fanfic! Gracias por tener que esperar tanto las actualizaciones, gracias por soportarme! –emoción- gracias por todo!


End file.
